Being human is great fun
by splash1998
Summary: June Kent is best friends with werewolf, Scott McCall and human, Stiles Stilinski and knows all about the werewolves, hunters and the dreaded alpha...but it doesn't stop her from becoming closer to the mysterious, brooding werewolf, Derek Hale, knowing full well of what he is capable off...will they find love? Or will the troubles of being a werewolf draw them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Being human is great fun:

Chapter one:

I open my eyes reluctantly at the sound of someone knocking on my door. I groan. Who would want to knock on my door at three in the morning? Who would be that reckless? Stumbling, I walk out my white bedroom door, down the oak brown stairs, and towards the front door. My questions have answers. Standing there, with stupid grins on their faces, are my two best friends, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. They would be stupid and reckless to wake me up from my deep slumber.

They are both beaming like idiots, like one of them has just became pregnant and they are glowing from the news. I glare at them, narrowing my blue eyes at them. Gulping, they step inside, pushing me gently out the way and leaning against my kitchen side. I nearly rip my own hair out from frustration. I don't think they are planning on telling why they are here.

"Can I help you?" I ask, as I slam the door before walking towards them with my hands on my hips. "Because, before you so rudely interrupted, I was trying to sleep."

"Is that my t-shirt?" Stiles asks, and points to the dark gray t-shirt of his that I'm wearing.

"So? Have you missed it during the like years it's been here?" I snap.

He shakes his head, stepping back and holding his hands up in surrender. "Sorry?"

"You come to my house at three o clock in the morning and think you are just getting off with a sorry? I don't think so, sweetie," I mock. "Now, is one of you going to tell me what you are doing here before I throw you both out on your asses? And call the cops?" okay, so the last bit was a joke. Stiles' dad was the sheriff, so I usually joked that if Stiles got in trouble, I would call the cops.

Stiles glares, playfully, I hope. "Keep your little boxer briefs on for a second okay, before you go all Satan on us." I roll my eyes at his wit. "Dispatch called. They are calling every police on the Beacon Force and even state police. Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"So? Why am I getting told this information, yet again, at three o clock at night? They found a body, well done to them. Do they want a medal?" I ask angrily. As you can guess, I get pretty angry when I am sleep deprived.

"You need to come with!" Scott exclaims. "I'll just be stuck with Stiles then, and believe me, he is not good company to keep in the woods."

I realize something. If they had already found the body, what else are they looking for?

"Hold up—what else are they looking for if they have already got the body?" I ask.

"That is the best part!" they both start squealing like a bunch of girls shopping for some new shoes. "They only found half!"

"So, go upstairs and get that cute butt of yours changed before I drag you out like that," Stiles says, pointing to the stairs.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not blind, Stiles. Nor do I have no sense of direction. I know where my own stairs are. Now sit down and look pretty, don't break anything or I swear to god, I will get my baseball bat and shove it so far up your—"

Scott pushes me towards the stairs, stopping me from finishing my sentence. "I didn't want to hear the end of the sentence. Now just go get changed like a good little girl."

"You'd think that after being my best friends for god knows how long, you would know better then to wake me up. Obviously not," I mutter as I walk up the stairs to my closet where I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark gray long sleeve t-shirt, and a black jacket and sling them on, not really caring what I look like.

I came back down the stairs a few moments later, look up at Scott, and then look at Stiles before hopping over to my Vans. "Are we going or what?"

"It's like we are her bitches," I hear Stiles mutter to Scott.

"Dude, I think we are," Scott replies, before they both follow me out.

"Where's your mom?" Scott asks, as we are driving in Stiles' blue jeep. Well, to me, it's the Piece Of Crap Machine—POCM—but Stiles gets very touchy about his car, so I leave it alone.

"Working. She has late shifts again," I reply. "What about your mom?"

"Same," Scott answers. Scott's mom and my mom work at the same hospital together, and are the best of friends. Only because they are both single mothers, with the same aged children, no boy in the last six months and their sanity slipping slowly away…. Of course I'm kidding about the last bit.

"Stiles, can you drive your piece of crap faster? I want to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow," I say, but I know its never going to happen.

"Why? Its not like we do a lot at school anyway," Stiles say, glancing at me through the rear view mirror. "Apart from talk to us and stuff."

"I have more to my life then just talking to you guys, you know," I say. "As it happens, I'm going to search for the other half of a dead body."

Scott chuckles. "Does that even count if you are still talking to us in the process?"

"Yes!" I exclaim. We stop by the sign that say Beacon Hills Preserve on it. I climb out while they stay in the car. "Are you guys going to stay in the car all night like pussies or actually come find the body?"

They both climb out the car, and walk towards me. Stiles throws his arm around my shoulders and we comfortably walk for a few moments before Scott speaks up.

"So, we're seriously doing this?" Scott asks, panting slightly.

"Come on, Scott, man up," I say, and smack his arm. "You're always bitching like Lydia about nothing happens in this town. Your manhood shrinking from your pussiness?"

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott says to Stiles. Or I think he's saying it to Stiles…you can never really quite tell what this boy's doing.

Stiles snorts. "Because sitting on the bench wastes so much energy. Please, kill me! The strain is to much!"

I roll my eyes. "He meant that in the most sensitive way possible."

"No I didn't," Stiles says, and I elbow him in the ribs. "I so did!"

Scott just rolls his eyes. "I'm going to playing this year. In fact, I'm even making first line."

"Everybody has dreams, Scotty," I say, "Even if its pathetically unrealistic ones."

"Haha," Scott says. "So, which part of the body are we actually looking for?"

"I did not think of that," Stiles answers.

"What happens if the murderer who killed the girl is still out here?" I ask, looking at my friend with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles shrugs. "I didn't think of that, either."

"Its great that you planned this out, you know," I snap, crossing my arms over my chest as we carry on walking.

Stiles goes to the ground, and I follow suit as I spot the police officers with dogs and flashlights. We drag Scott down with us because he could get caught to, and we look at the police officers coming forwards. Stiles gets up and runs for it. I follow. And then, sadly and slowly, so does Scott. I feel sorry for my best friend. He has had asthma ever since he was a little kid. And he usually gets it quite bad, so I slow and wait for him to catch up…just as a police officer catches Stiles running through the woods.

"Hold up!" I cringe as I hear Sheriff Stilinski's voice. Crap. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Hey, Dad," Stiles says.

"Do you listen in to everyone of my phone calls?"

"No." Stiles pauses before answering again. "Not the boring ones."

"Right…where are your partners in crime?" His flashlight flashes out towards the trees where Scott and I are hiding. Crap. Oh, I'm going to be grounded for like a month.

"What? Scott and June? They are at home. They wanted a good night sleep before the start of school tomorrow. It's just me, alone. In the woods."

"June! Scott!" I cringe again as he hollers both our names in to the woods. I squeeze my eyes tight, and clench my fists up as his flashlight flashes against the tree I'm hiding behind. I hold my breath, and he turns off his flashlight and grabs his son by the collar.

"You are coming with me and we are going to have a little conversation about invasion of privacy…" Their voices trail off as they go off in to the distance. I breathe a sigh of relief, before stepping away from my tree. I walk towards Scott, who looks at me with relief filled eyes.

"He's such an idiot," I say simply, and lean against my other best friend's shoulder. I guess we are walking home.

Then, out of nowhere, come some deer, and I scream, falling to the ground, getting trampled on. I see Scott's inhaler on the floor but I don't reach to grab it because I don't want to risk loosing my arm. The deer pass, and Scott gets up. He got his phone out, switching it on and looking through the leaves, searching for his inhaler. Suddenly, he screams, and fell down a hill. I try to run after him, to make sure he is okay, but I fell too. I roll away, away, away and away from my best friend screaming in pain.

I forget everything as soon as my head makes contact with the edge of the hard wood, knocking me out cold. I slowly slip into unconsciousness. Before I do, I see a figure walking slowly towards me before it all goes black…

I awake groggily, my eyes blurry, my throat raw and my head burning. I can't remember what happened last night. All I see when I try to look back in the looming figure walking over to me…but why? Why was there a dark, looming, tall figure walking towards me, in what seemed to be the woods? Questions I can't answer are running through my head as I sit, painfully, up.

I look around, trying to recognize anything. But nothing about the place I am in says what happened. The house is burnt and rotted, beam after beam of charred wood hanging down from the ceiling, a window in front of me with no glass, just the wooden frame that used to be white, and then there is what I am sitting on. It was a couch, from what I could see, and it is covered in dirt and muck…almost as if its ash.

I jump as someone clears their throat, clearly to get my attention. The jump causes me to go flying back off the couch, on to the creaky wooden floorboards. I bang my head slightly on the wooden floorboard behind my head, and scream out in pain. So I hit my head last night? I glance over at the person, who had cleared their throat, to see it's a him and he's watching me intently.

I place to fingers behind my head and feel around for a lump or a bump. I feel crusted bits of stuff in my hair, and I feel some liquid on my head. I pull my fingers away and there's blood. Crap. I look at the man before me, taking in his features.

He's hot. Tall, dark, brooding. His stubble makes him look older then he is supposed to be, and I feel like the stubble is a cover to cover his face. His eyes are hidden underneath his dark eyebrows, since he is frowning, but I can see they are a piercing green and beautiful. His dark hair sticks up in a fashion that models would die for, and his attire was dark, all black apart from the gleam the sun is making on his leather jacket. I sum up what he is; hot.

"W-w-w-what happened?" I am the first to speak, but stuttering like a complete idiot. I try, again, to see what happened last night.

Suddenly, it all comes rushing back. Stiles and Scott saying there was a dead body in the woods, and we were going. Then we got there and Stiles was taken away by his dad. Scott and I didn't get caught. Then there was deer. And Scott's scream…and then the dark, looming figure that I knew was this man before me. All I can think of is what has happened to Scott. Is he okay? Did he survive? What happened?

"You fell." The man's voice is hard and cold, like his posture. I look at him again, silently thanking him for taking away my worry with one look at him.

I roll my eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Sherlock Holmes. I meant, how did I get here?" I try standing up, so I can face him better, but I end up falling back down. My head fells like it weighs a ton.

But he catches me with ease, and places me back on the couch while muttering the words, "I've got you."

"Can I go?" I ask, as I try to stand again. His hand is gently pushing me back on to the couch. "Because my mom will be home soon, and I will be in big trouble if she finds out I went out at like two at night."

He nods. "If you're up to it."

I don't know what possess me, but I look at him and ask, "Are you always this antisocial?"

He just glares at me. I guess its not the right time to loose your cool in front of a hot guy, June, I scold myself.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who saved you?" he spoke, poking his hand into his leather jacket's pockets.

I try to stop myself, but my mouth is obviously not listening to whatever my brain tells it to do, "Well, I can't help it if you are rude to me first." I then took in account that I didn't even know his name. "I don't even know your name."

He's glaring, again. This glare is dangerous, and changeling. "Derek."

It suits him, I agree in my mind.

"I'm June."

"I don't care."

For the third time, my mouth has its own mind, "See, that's exactly why I talk to you the way you think rude. Because you are rude to me."

I stand, and he grabs hold of me before I can even try to walk. I turn my head and look up at him. I notice that he has the perfect chest, muscles and all, and he is the perfect height. Well, to me, he is tall because I'm short at five foot three, but he looks about a good six-foot/six foot one ish.

"You obviously aren't going to make it back to your house by yourself. I'll drive you."

"Thank you. For everything."

He lifts me up, one of his perfectly muscled arms under my knees, the other on my mid back as he carries me effortlessly to his black Chevrolet Camaro. I smile lightly, my lips tugging ever so slightly at the corners. So he likes cars? He gently puts me down the passenger seat, before walking round to the drivers seat. He then reverses, and goes down the dirt road. It is bumpy, and every bump hurt my head, but I didn't complain.

Neither of us attempts to make conversation because of what had happened in the house and how I couldn't control what I could say. I tell him where my house is, that's about as much of as I talk to him. He pulls up on the sidewalk out side my house, and I go to get out of his car, but he grabs my wrist. I look up at him in surprise.

"Do you think you can make it to the front door without falling over?"

As if on que, Stiles turns up behind us in his blue Jeep. I nod at Derek, and I get out. I watch his black Chevrolet speed off towards the road we had come, before I turn to Stiles. My head is pounding, as I try to take some steps towards the front door. Ouch.

"June!" Stiles exclaims, and runs over. "Are you okay? Scott said he lost you somewhere. I called you, but you weren't answering my calls."

I pull out my phone, and see it has died completely. "It's dead." I hug him. "I didn't mean to make you worry, I swear. I hit my head when I fell, and I got knocked out. I just woke up."

Yeah, I left out Derek Hale in my explanation, who cares? Well, they might if they find out I lied to them, but whatever. That's in the long run.

"Who's car was that, June?"

"Just somebody I know." I smirk. "Can you help me to the door so I can change into something less…"

"Trampy?" he tries to finish as he slings my arm around his shoulder and lifts me up to the front door. he even grabs my key from underneath the plant pot, puts it in the door and opens it. This is why I love Stiles.

"I'm just going to shower. Could you put some toast in for me?" I ask him as I go towards the stairs. I can walk now, a little. So I get up the stairs, get in the shower and wash myself, scrubbing any inch of the house, the forest…Derek.

Almost instantly, I remember who he is and what happened to him. His family died in a fire like six years ago. It had killed his parents, cousins, aunts, uncles…. I feel suddenly guilty for being rude to him. I shouldn't have. He was just being nice…in some weird, no emotion way. I walk into my room, my mind still on Derek Hale and his family, and look out of my window into the forest. I stop when I see big, red dots looking in my window.

I think I saw them, I don't know…maybe I hit my head to hard. But before I can find out if they are real, they disappear. I shake my head. _You're going crazy, June. _I bring out my white floral dress, my brown leather jacket, my brown heels and my necklace before putting them all on and starting on my hair and make-up.

I don't usually bother with make-up, but I have some scratches I want hidden, so I have a reason, right? I place on the foundation, and then put my eyeliner on, then mascara before drying my hair into its natural waves. I nod happily, ignoring the burning pain in the back of my head, and go down the stairs.

Stiles is there, working on buttering a piece of toast. He looks so cute with his tongue pocked out in concentration, and his nose crinkled. I giggle at his face. He looks up, and smiles.

"Going for the girly girl look?" he asks, waving a hand. He walks over, throws an arm around my shoulders, and walks me to the table. He's basically force-feeding me my toast.

I notice that he still looks worried, even though he's seen me alive and well. That's just Stiles. He always worries. His caramel eyes aren't hidden away or used to glare all the time, and are always full of worry, but his eyes are warm and inviting…unlike a certain someone's eyes…not naming names…Derek Hale. Stiles has a short hairstyle, he's tall and pale, cute and like a puppy.

Scott's the same, always thinking he has to save everybody else before himself. Even if he's having an asthma attack and he has to save me from falling over. He nearly got put into hospital for that asthma attack. Scott's eyes are brown, his hair is long, and he is tall with the most beautiful russet skin. It's so cute. They both are…

Me, being short and skinny, had curly, raven black hair. Eyes were a pale color of gray blue, with flecks of green. I get my looks from my dad, but he unfortunately died in a car crash when I was five. It's just my mom, and me but she constantly works all the time. So I am always mostly alone.

"Let's go."

"Why are you, of all people, in a rush to get to school?"

"I wanna see Scott's bite."

"Jackass."

I smack him around the head, before climbing in the jeep, ready for the school day. Well, I opt to calling it hell, but some people just don't see where I'm coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to thank everyone who read my story, followed my story and whoever reviewed. So thanks! :D Hope you enjoy chapter two :)**_

* * *

Chapter two:

"Can I see it?" Stiles asks. That is the first thing he asks Scott as we run up to our other friend. Well, Stiles runs, while I am being dragged behind because of the death grip he has on my wrist.

Scott lifts up his top and shows us the white bandage. I see Stiles' hand reach out to try to touch it, dumbass, but Scott jerks away before he could.

"You don't try to touch it, Stiles," I say, and slap my other friend around the head. "Idiot."

I look at the school, groaning in my mind, knowing I would have to spend the day here before going home. The school isn't much, a big building made of red bricks, windows and doors, and full of students with vast faces. I see Jackson Whitmore's Porsche is already here, meaning that he is already terrorising most of the school then. Jackson is the posh boy, the king of the school and the captain of the lacrosse team. Most girls think he's the dream…I think he's a stuck up dick who needs to calm down. He picks on Scott and Stiles quite regularly. Dick.

"What's up with you, Miss Frowny?" Scott asks, as he picks up his bag from the ground and we walk towards 'hell'.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "She's moody because she fell in the woods and hit her head."

"Are you okay?" Scott asks worriedly.

I sigh. "Scott, I think I should be more worried about you. You had been bitten. I hadn't."

"Yeah, but what happened to you?"

"I obviously got knocked out and had to stay in the woods all night. Not a fun experience, but enough about me." I turn and stop in front of them, which makes them stop. "Do you know what did it?"

"Yeah, I think it was a wolf," He says. Stiles shakes his head, as if saying no, you're wrong.

"No, that's impossible," Stiles states, stepping to face Scott as well.

"I heard a wolf howl," Scott argues.

"No, you didn't."

"I know what I heard."

"Then you are delusional. There haven't been wolves in California for over sixty years," Stiles says.

I offer a weak smile at Scott. "Maybe they have come back. You know, wolves are highly migratory."

They both stare at me if they don't believe I said that. I smirk. Scott then shifts, putting his back pack better on his shoulder before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, if you don't believe about the wolf, then you guys are defiantly not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body," Scott says, and cringes. He's obviously thinking about this.

I squeal, jumping up and down. "When? Where? How?"

"Easy, June," He replies, holding his hands out as if it's a barrier to stop me with my excitement. "I don't really want to think about it. I'm going to have nightmares for like a month."

"This is the greatest thing that's happened to this town since…" Stiles trails off, seeing Lydia Martin, queen of high school and dating Jackson, coming towards us. I roll my eyes. Stiles has had a crush on Lydia ever since third grade, and she doesn't even acknowledge him. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. You look…like you're going to ignore me." He watches her as she walks past, unaware that he had been talking.

"Aw, bad luck, bro," I say. "Guess you're just to much of a nerd."

"Yeah, well I've been brought down in the nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by two," Stiles jokes.

I shake my head. "Don't ever say that again. Please." I walk towards the school doors. "Come on. Or we are going to be late for first lesson back of school."

"Are we her bitches?" Stiles asks Scott, who shrugs.

"I guess so," Scott replies. They both follow me in to 'hell'.

* * *

As the teacher drones on about the syllabus, I'm looking out the window, into the woods, daydreaming about how, if I could, just run away and never get seen again. But of course, as always, there is someone to ruin that dream and this time it's the teacher who is turning around from the board, and looking over in my direction. I don't know this teacher's name, nor does he know hardly anything about me, but I know he hates me. Every teacher hates me. Mr. Harris and Coach Finstock especially. Mr. What's his name slaps something down on his desk, catching every one attention. I jump, which cause Stiles to snigger, causing me to hit him around the head, which causes Scott to start laughing, which makes me laugh. Scott has a very infectious laugh. It's hard not to laugh along with him. You'd think the teacher would think, 'Because they are best friends, let's sit them as far away from each other as possible from each other.' But no, they still sit us next to each other so they have us messing around and being idiots all the time. It's their own fault, not ours.

Just then, interrupting our lesson, comes in the principal, with a dark brown haired girl behind him.

"Students, this is Allison Argent. She's just moved her from San Diego," He says, gesturing to the girl, Allison, behind him. "I hope you make her feel welcome." He then leaves the room, leaving Allison to make her own way to the back of the room, towards the vacant seat behind Scott.

I notice that Scott's staring at her with that look. That look that Stiles wears when he sees Lydia. Does someone have a crush? I slap the back of Stiles' shoulder, and he turns around.

"Look at our boy all grown up," I say, gesturing to Scott giving Allison a pen, and smiling while Allison is blushing like crazy. "And someone has a crush."

Stiles says back, "I think it's because she's hot."

"How do I know if she's hot or not? It's not like I'm a lesbian, is it?"

"You could be."

"But I'm not."

"Good."

I stare at Stiles as he turns around to carry on with his work in front of him. He thinks its good that I'm not a lesbian? What could that mean? Turning on my seat, which is next to Allison's, I put my back to her and stare back out the window for the remainder of the lesson.

When the bell goes, I rush up and walk gracefully towards Scott. He looks up, and rolls his eyes at me. "Don't start."

"What have I done?" I ask innocently. I then grab his cheeks and squeeze them. "Someone has crush. Oh, yes they do. Oh yes they-"

"Miss Kent?" I hear the teacher ask as he is sat at the desk. "You are aware that you are talking to Mr McCall and not a dog, right?"

I nod. "He's my bitch."

And I walk gracefully out the room, to my next lesson. I have a feeling that man is going to hate me for the rest of my lessons with him. Oh, darn.

* * *

We are all stood by Scott's locker, looking at Allison with Lydia and Jackson. Well, when I say 'we all' I just mean Stiles, Scott and I are stood by his locker, and HE is looking at Allison. I don't get his obsession with her. I mean, she is pretty but it is like Scott is already whipped and he has just met her. I mean, I look at him now and his expression is like a puppy. He is even leant against his locker, in the 'It pains me to be here' way. Crushes just suck. I used to have one on Stiles, until I lost it when I found out he picked his nose and ate it in five grade.

A girl with dark skin, dark hair and dark brown eyes comes up to us, holding her bag and looking in the direction of Allison, Lydia and Jackson. I think this girl's name is Katy, or Lucy...or Beth...something.

"Can anybody tell me why the new girl is here all of two minutes and she is already hanging out in Lydia's clique?" She asks, turning to us.

"Because she's hot," Stiles answers.

I roll my eyes at my friend's boyish behaviour. I know, I know, he's a teenage boy, but still. "She is pretty. And maybe Lydia just wants to be nice."

"Lydia, nice?" Beth, her name is, says, and nods towards Lydia just to prove a point. "All she's nice for is compliments and popularity." She then nods towards us. "And we are pretty, why aren't we hanging with Lydia?"

"I see your point," I say. Beth is very pretty, but she's is frowned upon by Lydia. Probably because she is prettier. "Plus, who would want to hang with Lydia? She's a bitch."

Stiles glares at me. "They are both hot! Hot people hang out together."

"Everybody's hot in their own way," Beth argues.

"Yeah, do you see everybody hanging around with Jackson, Lydia and their little bitches?" I ask him.

"Why would you want to?" Beth asks. "With Jackson, I mean. He's like a snake."

"Tell me about it," I reply. "Maybe he, like, chomps on snakes when he's at home, or not playing lacrosse." Beth looks at me with a expression full of disgust. "Is this why I have hardly any girlfriends?"

Beth thinks then nods. "I expect so."

I look at Scott, who is still looking at Allison and pining over her. She smiles at him, before walking away with Lydia. Scott looks after her. I slap his arm to get him out of it.

"You've got lacrosse practice," I tell him. "You know, try to get your unrealistic dream of becoming first line!"

We leave Beth fishing through her locker, looking for something, to go to the lacrosse field. Because they both go to practice, they have to go in the changing rooms. So I look for somewhere to sit, and that ends up to be by Lydia and Allison. Allison, I don't mind, but Lydia? Hold me back now.

"Can I sit here?" I ask Allison, pointing to the seat next to her. She nods. "So, Allison, is it?" She nods again. "How you liking school here so far?"

"Well, it's different from San Diego," She says, and smiles. "We had to move because my dad sells fire arm to the police force. We've been moving around ever since I was a kid, so I hope this is the last stop for a while."

"So, your dad's like an FBI agent?" I ask, jokily.

"I wish," She says. She looks at Scott out in the field. "You seem pretty friendly with him."

"Who, Stiles?" I ask, even though I knew she meant Scott. "I think you mean Scott. Him?" I point at Scott.

"Yeah," She says. "He's in my English class."

I nod. "So am I."

"You're June, right?" She asks. I groan at the mention of my name. I hate it. My birthday is in June, and my name is June...haha, funny, Mom! She blames my dad for naming me June, but I know it was really all her.

"Yeah," I say, twiddling my thumbs in my lap. "I hate my name. I think my parents were drunk and thought it be funny to name me after my birth month."

Allison smiles. "It's a pretty name."

"Thank you." I shift in my seat and look up at her. "She being nice and welcoming?"

"Who?" She looks confused.

"Lydia."

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"It's not a good thing." I gesture to Lydia. "Lydia has always been mean and ignores anyone who is not a jock, or as perfectly perfect as she is."

"She seems nice."

"You've obviously been brainwashed then."

Allison chuckles. "You're funny."

I watch as Coach chucks the goalie stick and helmet at Scott, who looks back at Coach confused. Scott's in goal. Oh crap. The whistle is blown, and it lets out a load squeal before the first person picks up a ball to throw into the goalie net. It goes towards the goal...towards the goal...right in to Scott's face. Everybody laughs, apart from Allison, Stiles and I. I cringe as Scott gets back up and somebody else gets a ball. He throws it and Scott catches it. Then he catches the third one. Then the fourth one.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison says, looking at Scott. I don't know who she is saying it to because Lydia is also sat next to her. Lydia looks at Scott with lust filled eyes. Gosh. That girl would have sex with anything that breathes, has two legs and a penis.

"Very good," Lydia answers, and claps a little as Scott catches the fifth ball flying towards him. "Aren't you best friends with him, June?"

I seem shocked she knows my name, but I recover quickly. "Yeah. And Stiles."

"Who's that?" Lydia's nose crinkles in disgust.

I roll my eyes. "My best friend."

"Oh."

Dumb shit.

Jackson then steps up to do his shot. He scoops up the ball in his net, and ran towards the goal before plummeting it towards the goal, towards Scott. I cringe, knowing it's going to hit him...when he caught it.

HE FRIGGING CAUGHT THE BALL! TAKE THAT, JACKSON JACKASS WHITMORE! I jump up and cheer for Scott, like Allison, Lydia and Stiles are doing. OH MY GOD! How did he do that? And why didn't he need his inhaler. I question in my mind. I plan to ask him later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Walking through the woods with heels on is not fun. Especially when it's with two boys who couldn't care less about you getting mud all over your nice shoes. I'm on Stiles back, and we are crossing a brook towards where we were last night. We're trying to find Scott's inhaler, which he lost last night. Plus Stiles wants to see the body. We're talking about how Scott had done what he done today in practice.

"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott explains, as Stiles steps on a stone to get us across the water. "I can see better, hear better, smell things I shouldn't be able to smell."

"Like what?" Stiles asks. We get over the brook, and he basically drops me to the ground before carrying on walking after Scott. I am about to yell at him, but I stop myself. I'm still cranky...count to ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three..two...one. Mom always told me to do that when I got angry. Or pissed.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott offers. Stiles searches his pockets and produces a piece of mint mojito gum. "Or the strawberry lip gloss June is wearing."

Stiles whips his head around to me. "You wear lip gloss? The strawberry kind?"

I shrug. "It smells and tastes nice."

"You eat your lip gloss? Ew. That's disgusting." Stiles cringes away from me. "That's touched your lips!"

I roll my eyes. "Says the boy who ate his own bogeys in fifth grade._ Ew. That's disgusting_," I mock, and he pushes me slight, which made me waver on my heels.

"You know, I've heard of this," Stiles says, pocketing his hands. "About the bite infecting you and everything. Not June mocking me."

"Really?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, it's called lycanthropy," Stiles says. Oh, this is one mean joke. I'm biting my lip so hard to stop myself from laughing.

"What's that is it bad?" Scott is oblivious.

"Yeah, and it only happens once every full moon." Stiles and I start howling like wolves until he slaps me in the arm.

"That is abuse! And I am supposed to be one that inflicts pain on you, not the other way around!" I exclaim to him, flicking his head. "Asshole." I link my pale, skinny arm with his muscley russet arm. "Come on, bro. We're just pulling your leg."

"Yeah, it's not like its true," Stiles says.

"Seriously, guys, there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott starts to freak out.

"Scott, listen to me." I grab his chin so he is looking at me with his lips like a fish's. "Grow a pair of balls and man up. You got bitten by an animal. You're fine, just adrenaline. Now quit freaking out like a sissy and show us where exactly you dropped your inhaler."

"It was right here," Scott says, pointing to the ground. "The deer came, I freaked out and dropped my inhaler, and then found the body before I got bitten."

He crouches to the ground and starts searching through the leaves. I just stand there looking pretty, and look up at the sky through the small cracks the tall trees made. I happily chuckle when I see a bird fly to it's nest, and this causes only Stiles to look up.

"Really?" He says. "Why are you suddenly chuckling as if you're Miss Sunshine?"

I roll my eyes. "Am I allowed to be happy? Or is that illegal?"

"Its not here," Scott speaks up from his crouching position on the ground.

"Maybe the killer moved it," I offer.

"I hope he or she left my inhaler. Those things cost like 80 bucks," Scott says, and continues searching while Stiles and I stand watching him. I pause when I see Mr. Dangerous Sexy Man standing right in front of us, staring at us. Stiles sees to, and hits Scott on the shoulder to get his attention. He stands also when he sees Derek standing there.

He walks forward in a weird way, but it's sexy. Its a like a, 'I'm sexy and I know it' walk. I chuckle, which causes him to shift his eyes from my friends and to me. Well, he glares at me. I just smile sweetly, and innocently, back at him. Stiles and Scott, however, look like they are about to shit themselves. I chuckle again, which causes them to look at me and glare. Can people stop glaring at me? It's hurting my feelings.

"What are you doing here?" DSM (Dangerous Sexy Man) continues, "This is private property."

Oh, DSM, you do not know how sexy you are even though you did the walk. His scrumptious eyes glance over to me before glaring coldly at my buds. Nommm, that glare...

_Cut it out, June_, My mind told me sternly.

I don't want to, he is so yummy, I argue with my mind.

_You'll do something you'll regret, _my mind says again.

You're crazy.

_Says the one who's arguing with herself. Jeez. _

Go make someone else crazy, then.

_Bitch, please._

"Sorry, we were looking for something, but forget it..." Scott's husky voice cut off my crazy weird argument with myself.

Derek rolls his eyes before fishing in his pockets. He produces Scott's inhaler, throws it at him, gives me one more look with those sexy eyes of his, before retreating slowly away... Scott and Stiles are too busy conversing to realise I snuck after him. I catch his arm right before he goes in to the burnt, charred house.

"What did I say?" He asks, turning. I'm still holding on to his forearm. I'm so tempt to just squeeze gently...to feel his arm muscles. But he pulls away before I can tighten my hold.

"This is private property," I answer, in a bored tone. "I want to thank you."

"For what?" His voice is terribly sexy with that hard, cold, deep voice of his.

"For saving me." I can't stop myself there, I just have to go and ruin the sort of civil conversation we are having, "When somebody thanks you, you usually say you're welcome."

He looks displeased as he glares and clenches his jaw. "You're welcome."

My heart starts to beat double time in my chest, pounding against my rib cage. DSM walks towards me, almost in a 'I'm the predator, you're my prey, bitch' way. It made him so much more sexy.

"That's all I want," I manage to choke out.

He rolls his perfectly green eyes at me. "No, it's not."

"It's not? How do you know? Are you psychic or something now?"

"No." He steps forward some more. "You want to know what happened to your friend."

"I think everybody does, including him." I step forwards, my heart beat crazy and so fast, I'm sure Derek can hear it. I try to calm it down, but it's him. Having him so close. It's doing things to me. I crane my neck to see his face as he is really tall and I'm short, and I see that he's just looking at me. "Could you answer me if I asked?"

He thinks for a moment, or I think he thinks, but he's probably pretending just to piss me off. He then steps forward. I feel like my heart has burst. Our chests are touching, his rock hard chest is touching mine. I find out that i come just below his chin. I look up at him. Other parts of me are tingling. I am pretty sure he can feel my heart beating so fast through our chests touching.

"No." My smile, which I didn't know about, fell. "You can figure it out on your own."

I cross my arms across my chest and glare up at him. "So you do know, just you aren't going to tell me?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Clue?"

"No."

"Jackass."

A ghost of a smile appears on his lips as he steps back just as Scott and Stiles show up at the edge of the forest near Derek's house. I glare at Derek, but it's a playful glare, before I turn on my heel and walk off. Conversation over. As I reach Scott and Stiles, they both look at Derek's door, before at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"That's Derek Hale you just talk to," Stiles says.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the bleeding obvious, Stiles." I jerk my thumb back to the door. "He's the one that saved me anyway."

"Saved you?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, he was my knight in shine armour, or leather in is case. He sheltered me while I was unconscious," I say, looking at them. "He was the one in the black sports car that you pulled up behind."

"Let's go, guys. I'm gonna be late for work. And this is private property," Scott says, showing me the time.

I nod. "Let's go." I reluctantly walk away from DSM and his house.

* * *

And not many people can say they go for jogs at eleven at night in the woods. I can, because I'm on one right now. I had to clear my heads and I couldn't stop myself from putting on the joggers, the trainers, the hoodie. My phone is playing music, not that I am really pay any attention to it, music from Nirvana bursting through my head phones. I run past the Hale house, not giving it a second glance as I carry on swiftly through the night. I lean against a tree to catch my breath, taking the headphones out of my ears for a second.

Suddenly, there's something blowing on the top of my head as I'm bending down to do my shoelaces. I know, that this time, it's not Derek. This thing's feet are crummy, and wolf like feet. I stay really still before it drags me up from where I am so I am face to face with it. It's bright red, devil eyes look into my grey ones, and its teeth in front of my face. I turn my head away from the smell, since it smells gross, just as it brings its nail and lightly traces down my neck. If this wasn't an animal doing that, I probably would have laughed.

Suddenly, there's a sharp pain in my arm, and I look down to see it has stuck its nails in my arm, before removing them and running off. The wounds look like five holes in my arm, and it hurts like a bitch. Then a twig snapped. My head suddenly snaps up to the noise, but all I see is DSM coming towards me, glowering at me like I've done something wrong.

"Hi," I squeak. He has the more non sexy serious look going on.

"Why are you out here so late? When it's dark its dangerous," He warns me.

I roll my eyes. "I am jogging. You know, that thing people do to keep fit or process thoughts."

"It's dangerous out. Why not process them in the shower?" He asks.

"How was I supposed to know?"

He opens his mouth to retaliate, but the rain cuts him off. Suddenly, there's thunder and lighting and we are running back to his house. I am dripping wet, and shivering from the cold. He looks unaffected, but the fabric of his dark grey t-shirt is clinging to him and making him look so hot.

"I have a shirt you could borrow." He speaks quietly, but I hear him and just nod. He's back soon with dry clothes of his own on, and a dark long sleeve grey top in his hand.

"T-thank y-you."

"No problem."

"Could you turn around?"

He sighs, and turns around. I sigh as I take off my wet t-shirt and hoodie, and struggle to get my joggers off, but I do. I place his top on over just my bra and underwear, before tapping his shoulder. I settle on the couch, as he settles against the wall opposite...and its us...alone...in his house...riding out the storm...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Being in his house, alone…in a storm…with nothing to do…still doesn't make Derek move from his place by the wall, towards the couch and sweep me into his arms. I am bored out my mind, as freezing as an ice cube, and watching him as he lifts his head every so often to look at me. Well, briefly glance at me before looking back down at the interesting floorboards. They appear to be interesting. Right now, interesting to me would be making out with him, but obviously he doesn't think like a hormonal teenage girl and thinking about sex.

I'm not shivering. It's like minus thirty and we are out in a house that's made of charred wood, with nothing to do apart from talk, and I am stuck with an antisocial dick, while I have no clothing on apart from a shirt of his. NO clothing. I repeat, again, NO clothing. And that still doesn't make him move apart from lifting in his head in a bored glance towards me. If this is how he tries to get girls, it's not working. But I wouldn't mind being his girl…

"Do you want a blanket or something?" His voice shocks me since I haven't heard it in like half an hour.

I shiver as I answer. "Y-yes, p-please."

He nods, gets up and walks out the room and up the stairs. How can he be in just a grey t-shirt? It's freezing and I'm in a long sleeve t-shirt. His is short sleeved and he's not shivering at all! Unless it's just warmer over there or something, then please, take me over there, because there is no way I going to walk over there if my legs feel like ice blocks. I thought California is supposed to be hot! Does this look hot to you? What made my mom move from Georgia anyway? But then again, I wouldn't have met Stiles or Scott…and met DSM…

Speaking of Stiles and Scott, maybe they've called me. I check my phone, which is all right despise the fact that it had been in the rain, and see that there are no miss calls. And one text that is from my mom telling me that she has late shifts again so she has to stay, and there is mac cheese in the fridge from when we had it on Wednesday. I'm literally unloved. Stiles and Scott are probably asleep, which I don't blame them, but still! They used to text me every night to say goodnight, hope you sleep well. Well, that was Scott. Stiles used to text me, 'Make sure you look like a girl tomorrow so Scott and me don't look like idiots. Night.' Yeah, love you too, Stiles!

Derek comes back in the room as I place my phone in between my legs on the ash-covered couch. He's holding a dark blue blanket in his one hand, a grey jacket in the other, holding both out to me. As I grab them, his hand brushes mine. It sends a tingling sensation all through my body, making parts of me tingle that I didn't know could tingle. I zip the grey jacket up and place the hood over my black, mad, lion mane hair, and then place the blanket around my legs, cocooning them in blue. He then settles back down on his spot on the floor, glowering at the floor. I sniff his jacket, and it smells woodsy, but it doesn't smell gross. Its smells…nice.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him, my voice less shivery.

His head rises at the question and looks at me. "Should I?"

"Yes," I say, nodding. "You're on the floor. I could move up."

He shakes his head. Oh, he is getting on this couch even if it kills me.

"Look, you're going to get cold if you sit on the floor boards all night with just a shirt on," I say. He shakes his head again. "So you don't care if you get sick? If you catch hypothermia and die?"

He sighs. "What are you trying to accomplish with this?"

So you can sit with me, I say in my mind. "So you don't get cold." That too.

"Fine," He huffs and gets up. He removes my legs from the couch, swinging them round to the side, sitting down, before put them back on his lap and resting his hands on them. Covered in blanket. Damn. I just have to have cold legs, don't I!

We just sit, with him having his hands on my legs, me, sitting there with probably the most ridiculous smile on my face ever, while the cold wind is blowing out side with the rain. I cough slightly.

"Do you have running water?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I have bottled water in the…" He trails off. "Charcoal room of what is supposed to be kitchen. If you want some."

"Stay. I'll get it," I offer as I get up, dropping the blanket. So I may have underestimated the blanket. It has made the shirt and jacket I've been wearing ride up so it comes to the bottom of my underwear. But the sleeves still hang of my hands so it looks like I don't have any hands.

I bend over in front of him to grab the blanket just as he growls slightly. He. Growls. Slightly. Om. Nom. I turn, and raise my eyebrow as he looks over at the wood in the corner of the room, clenching his jaw and clearly avoiding my eyes. I chuckle softly, before turning out the room and going to fetch the bottles of water. As I walk into the kitchen, I gasp as I see just wood. Burnt wood. I feel terribly sorry for this guys knowing he has to come back here and face that. I search through the cupboards, since there wasn't a fridge in site, and I finally find two bottles of water.

"Found them?" I hear his voice. He is standing a good foot or two from me, but I hadn't noticed his presence until now.

I nod. "How do you stand it?"

"How do I stand what?"

"Coming back here. Knowing that your family was killed here. And then having to live here."

He swallows, and clenches his jaw. "It's the only place I can stay. It's the only place I can afford."

"If you ever need another place to stay…you know, when there's a storm or you're just feeling homey, you are welcome to come stay at mine." Did I really just do that? I did, didn't I? I just invited a twenty something man around mine for a sleep over. "That meant to sound more…"

He waves to cut me off. "That's very kind of you, even though you don't know me well."

I just nod and take an awkward sip from the bottle of water, knowing full well that he is staring at me, following my every move. Perfect. And to make it worse, I probably look like a drowned rat with the knotty hair, and I probably look like a tramp in oversized clothes and no bottoms. I squeak as he grabs my waist and brings me smack against his chest, the bottle of water flying out of my hand and on the floor.

"Uh, Derek?" I question, but his gaze cuts me off.

"Yes?" He says, as he traces circles on my hips with his thumbs. When did his hands slip down there?

I just shake my head, suppressing the urge to moan. It is very pleasurable. He smirks, or kind of does until he wipes it off his face. I look up at him. "Why don't you?"

"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you smile?" I ask. "I mean, it could make you seem happier."

He shakes his head, tightening his hold. "I'm not happy, that's why. I don't want to smile."

"I didn't want to either," I say, and he looks at me, head cocked to the side in a silent question of, 'What the hell you on about?' "I didn't want to smile after my dad and my older brother died in a car accident. But I had to stay strong for my mom. She was kind of out of it. Now she spends most of her time at the hospital or in her room crying. Its sad."

He nods. "So you know what real loss is like?"

"Yes," I say. "I understand what it's like." I swallow. "I sometimes think it's my fault. Even though I was like five or six at the time, I still knew that I wasn't ever going to see them again. And that they were on the way to pick me up from day care because I couldn't behave."

"You blame yourself, don't you?"

I nod. "I do. I know it was my fault. If I had just been a normal child and been good, then they wouldn't have had to come and get me. Then they would be here today, and I wouldn't have to rely on Scott and Stiles as much as I do."

"I blame myself too, for my family's death," He says quietly, looking at the ground. I place a hesitant hand on his cheek, making his head rise so he is looking me in the eyes. "I think it's my fault."

I shake my head. "Its not. It was just an accident."

"I still blame myself," He says, coldly. "Even if I know I didn't start the fire. I should have died with my family."

We are standing there, his hands on my hips, my hand on his face. His stubble is tickling it slightly. I want to giggle, but I think that would ruin the moment. Then he leans in, and I lean in…our noses touch…my lips are like an inch from his…and he pulls away. I could have screamed! How could he! He goes to kiss me and then pulls away? Dick! I feel awkward now. I just shuffle on my feet as he looks at me before he walks out the room and in to the other one.

What just happened? Did Derek Hale just try to kiss me? Before realising that maybe, no, I won't and pull back? I grab the bottle of water that landed on the floor, with three quarters of its contents all over the floor, and walk back in to the room where we were to start with, and see he is back where he was, on the floor. It isn't like I started what happened in the kitchen, is it? He grabbed my waist first, and made me spill the water. I wanted that.

I settle on the couch, and lay my head on the couch. He just stares at the floorboards again, not even acknowledging that I'm here. I have to go. I have to get out of here. I check the time and see that it's half one in the morning. Shit! My mom usually gets home from late shifts at two! How am I supposed to be there if I can't get home unless I walk in the pouring rain?

"Uh, I have to go," I say, rushing up to get my clothes that are still damp and cold. "My mom gets home from late shifts at two, and if I want to get there, I'll have to leave now."

He nods and goes to get up. "I'll drive you."

"No, it's fine," I reply, shaking my head, sticking on my wet joggers but keeping on his jacket and shirt. "Really. I can get myself home." Truth be told, I didn't want to be stuck in a car with him, alone. "Can I borrow these?"

"I can drive," He says, shaking his keys. "And sure."

"Its fine, really," I say, and grab my other wet clothes, my phone, and walk out the door. "Thank you."

"Wait—" I shut the door on him and walk down the path he uses to get his car down. It's still raining, and its still windy, and still cold, but the thunder and lighting has calmed down.

I am basically storming down the road, as I'm heading in the long direction of my house, knowing full well I will not make it back for two. But who cares? As long as I don't have to stay in that house any more, with that man, then its okay. The rain is getting harder, and I am soaked through to the bone, and making my way towards my home. I'm getting quite far before I see someone pull up next to me in a car. I glance and see that it's him, slowly slowing his car down so he can go at my speed.

"Get in." His voice is cold and hard, like always, but his eyes give him away. They hold worry and concern that looks good on him. "Don't make me get out of this car and throw you in myself, because I will."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," I say, sarcastically. "I told you already, I can walk myself home. I'm not a child."

He glares. "Get. In."

"No," I say stubbornly, stomping my foot. "No."

"Is this about what happened in the kitchen?" He asks, shutting of his car, and getting out in to the rain. "Because I don't know what that was either. Now, can you please stop being so stubborn and get in the damn car?"

I shake my head. "I've told you, twice now, that I can get myself home. I don't need to be babysat, okay?"

"I'll seriously carry out my threat."

"I don't care. Right now, I just want to walk home and not with you."

"Get in! It's raining, and cold and you want to walk home? Do you want to be ill?"

"I'd rather be ill then get in the car with you."

"You're mad at me now?"

"Yes! What was that in the kitchen? And don't give your crappy excuse of, 'I don't know' because I don't know is just an excuse for 'I know, I just don't want to say'. So tell me!"

"I don't know."

I laugh a bitter laugh. "I'll just carry on walking then."

"No!" he exclaims. "Just get in the car, I can take you home."

Suddenly, I'm over his shoulder and being thrown in the passenger seat. I scream, and he just laughs, going round to his side of the car and climbing in. I glare at him.

"You're a dick, you know that," I snap at him.

"I've been called worse." He shrugs.

"Just take me home before I explode."

He drives me to my house, and I go to climb out the car, but he stops me.

"What now?" I snap.

"I'm sorry."

And I climb out, shut the door and he zooms off. What? I walk up to my front door, go inside, shower and then collapse on my bed to sleep. And I dream of those daring green eyes and the black hair...


	5. Chapter 5

**_THANK YOU! You've reviewed! And followed! I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a week, because I've been in France. I missed Teen Wolf :(_**

* * *

Chapter five:

"Oh thank the lord!" I hear Stiles exclaim as I step out of my front door to go to school. "I thought Derek had kidnapped you or something."

"Yeah, or something," I mutter, and climb into his jeep. I am keeping it low key—skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt with a black cut off leather jacket and black heels.

Stiles cocks his head to the side. "Did something happen while you were playing at Derek's?"

"I wasn't playing at Derek's," I answer and swat at him. "We were riding out the storm. And something did happen, yes."

"Did you and him do it? You seem pretty pissed."

I nod. "We go to kiss, and as you do, you actually have to touch lips in order for it to be a kiss, but just as we were about to, he pulls away! What a jerk-off?"

"I know!"

"What are you saying you know for? Has this happened to you before?" He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Don't bother. I know that it's either a really true and really disturbing story or a sarcastic comment. So don't."

"I was going to say we are going to pick up Scott and that he has try outs to get to first line."

I glare at him. "Yeah, of course you were going to say that."

"I was." He brings his phone out and shows me the text he sent Scott. "That's the text I sent him just a minute ago. It says that we are picking him up and he has try outs and don't forget his equipment."

I glare at him. "Just go do one, okay? I'm moody today, so don't piss me off."

"Looks like I already have."

I huff. "Stiles."

"What?"

"Could you please just keep the unimportant comments to yourself? Please. I am really pissed, and if you want to keep your balls, I suggest you shut your mouth before I cut them off. With scissors."

Stiles grimaces. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Better." I'm such a horrible friend…I just threatened to cut off my best friend's manhood if he didn't shut up. See what you are doing to me, Derek! "Stiles, I'm sorry. Derek is just messing with my head and making me moody."

"It's okay," Stiles says. "Scott said you've already stated that Scott and I were your bitches. It's cool."

I smirk. "I said that to Mr What's his name."

"What is his name?"

"How the hell should I know? All I know now is that he hates me because I called Scott my bitch."

"Its glad to know you mentioned me as well, you know."

"I'll just say it to Couch or Mr Harris."

Stiles glares. "You know Mr Harris already has a grudge against me."

"He has one against me too!"

We both laugh as we remember the time we got detention for messing about in a lab experiment. Our excuse was that we want to find out if we could turn Scott in to a full hairy man. They didn't buy it, and Stiles, Scott and I all got detention for a whole week. He seriously hates me.

Stiles turns in to school, and we both climb out, going our separate ways. Yeah, I use him for a ride. Well, he offered to pick me up since he's the first one with a car. So I took up on the offer. Now driving is taking me back to a Chevrolet...who has a very hot owner...see Derek! You are taking over my every thought! Ugh!

* * *

"Nervous?" I ask Scott as we walk towards the boys' changing room. "Because you should be. You usually suck at lacrosse, so if you make this..." I trail off when I see Scott glaring at me. "Right! Good luck! You were always awesome!"

Scott laughs bitterly. "Glad to know you've always had faith in me."

I sneak into the changing rooms after them, and they both spin around to face me. "What?" I try to look innocent.

"This is a boys locker room. There's a hint in the name," Stiles says, pointing at the sign that said 'BOYS CHANGING ROOM' on it.

I shrug. "Come on, I want to wish Scott good luck before try outs."

"Where's my good luck?" He pouts playfully.

"Do you really need good luck for sitting on the bench?"

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Slut."

"Asshole."

"Enough!" Scott exclaims and slaps Stiles on the back of the head. "Stop arguing. It's driving me crazy."

"Why'd you just hit me? It was June too," Stiles says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because June's a girl and I don't hit girls," Scott answers.

I smirk. "Then why did you hit Stiles?"

Stiles opens his mouth to reply, probably a 'Shut up' or something, but Jackson's voice rang across the changing room before he could.

"MCCALL!" Scott looks up, and Jackson ushers him over. So Scott does. When would he ever learn?

Then Coach chooses that time to come out of his office, and over to Stiles. He obviously notices me, because he is glaring at me and pointing at the door.

"Kent? What the hell are you doing here?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Coach," I greet. "I'm just, you know, hanging with my besties!" I punch Stiles in the arm quite hard so he would nod along with me.

Coach shakes his head. "Boys changing room, Kent. Boys. Unless you are boy, get out."

"Well, actually, I have to go to the doctors about this. There's this thing growing where my-" I get cut off by Coach.

"Just stop talking!" He says, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear about that. You can stay."

I cheer. "Thanks!" I turn to Stiles, and we are both looking in the direction of Scott and Jackson. Jackson has Scott against a locker, but Scott looks like he's freaking out. "Do you think there's something wrong with him?"

Stiles shrugs. "Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. Who knows?"

I nod. "Who knows?" We do... "Hurry and change so we can get out of here. As much as many girls would love to see half naked boys, I don't. So hurry."

Stiles hurries up before we head to the exit. Coach is back out of his office.

"Leaving so soon, Kent?" He asks.

"Yes, Coach!" I say. "Too many boys for my liking, Sir!"

Coach laughs a bitter laugh. "Its a boys changing room, dumb ass!"

"Thank you, Coach, for your lovely observational skills. I can see why you took up becoming a teacher!" I say, and rush out of there before he could give me detention.

* * *

I'm sat next to Stiles, clenching my hands in nervousness for Scott, as they all line up for try outs. I'm seriously nervous for him. I'm sure he's going to fail. I know, I know, that's a horrible thing to say, but Scott has never been good at lacrosse. Ever!

I flinch as Jackson takes him down, and I'm about to stand up until Stiles grabs hold of my wrist so I can't. I would have ripped my wrist from Stiles' grip, but I know if I'll stand up, Coach will give me detention. So that's a no, no. I look at Scott as he scores a shot by jumping and diving like a gymnast. What the hell is going on with this kid? He's brilliant! And he's never brilliant! No offence to him or anything...

"McCall!" Coach exclaims. "Get over here." Scott runs over, whipping off his helmet. "What the hell was that? Are you trying out for the gymnastics team or something?"

Scott shakes his head. "No, Coach. I was trying to make the shot."

"You made the shot," Coach says. "You also made first line. Well done, buddy."

He looks over to us and smiles, proud of himself. Stiles and I glance at each other out the side of our eyes in worry.

"Oh, shit," I say.

"Damn straight," Stiles replies.

Really, oh shit.

We both slump back to the lockers, knowing full well that there is something wrong with Scott, when said boy walks in, looking very proud of himself.

"I have a date with Allison and I've made first line!" He exclaims. I give him a weak attempt of a smile, and then turn to Stiles, who is also looking at me.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" He asks.

"Sure," I answer. "Bye, Scott. Congrats. Next time, tell me when you get the date though." I stop before I go. "Careful tonight, Scott. It's a full moon."

Scott laughs a non humorous laugh. "Fooled me once with that, can't fool me again."

"I'm serious."

"Its not going to affect me."

Sorry, Scott, I have a feeling you are wrong...

* * *

"When did you become interested in Stiles?" Allison asks, as she does her hair in my mirror. I cock my head to the side. "Oh, I heard you guys are going together to Lydia's party."

I nod. "I don't see him in that way."

"Just friends?"

I nod again. I nudge her with my hip then. "So, date with Scott tonight."

"I know, I'm so nervous. What happens if I don't look right?"

"You'll look perfect."

My mom sweeps in, looking at what we are doing before back at me.

"Are you going to a party?" She questions.

I nod, for the third time. "Don't worry, I won't be out late."

"I was going to say, if you hook up with anyone, make sure he covers up!" Mom exclaims. I face palm. "Right, I'll leave you girls alone to get ready. Have fun!"

I turn to Allison. "I'm so sorry for that. It already looks like she's had a few wines. It shows how horribly single she is."

"Yeah, I was wondering...where's your dad? Is he at work or something?"

My smile falls. "Uh, no. My dad died when I was like five or six along with my big brother in a car crash."

She nearly drops her mascara brush. "I'm so sorry, June! I didn't mean to bring it up. Really!"

"It's fine, Allison."

"Good. So, are you going to follow your mom's if and hook up with someone?" She nudges me. "Stiles?"

"Oh, good god no!" I exclaim. "I could not do my best friend. I see him as a brother. That's like incest!"

She chuckles. "You could be in love with him."

"So are you in love with any of your family members?"

She chuckles again. "You know what I meant. You think you think of him as your brother, but really that's just your hearts way of saying I love him. Did you feel the same way you do for Stiles as for Scott?"

Now she's saying it, I don't. "No. Scott is very much a brother to me, but Stiles is sort of...you know."

"I understand."

"I used to have a crush on him."

Allison squeals. "You did? Oh my god! This is brilliant! Maybe that crush could be relived."

"No, thank you." I shiver. "Anyway, I stopped liking him after I learnt he picked his nose and ate it in fifth grade."

"Really? Ew. That's disgusting."

"I said exactly the same thing. Well, I told him about me eating lip gloss, and then I mocked him by using those words..." Allison looked confused. "Never mind."

"Do you know what Scott likes to do? Talk about?"

"You could talk to him about music, his job, his lacrosse position. Any thing and he'll answer you. I know that he really likes you."

"He does?"

"Girl, please. I have been best friends with the boy since third grade when I lost my sweets and he gave me some more. Plus, his mom knows my mom."

Allison nods. "I'm gonna go home and get changed into my clothes for the party. I'll see you there."

"Yeah, I'll be with Stiles and probably dressed in black."

"Black?"

"Yeah, it's cool and signifies dangerous."

She nods. "Good to know."

She leaves and I go to my wardrobe and get changed.

* * *

Stiles pulls up on the drive, knocks on the door really impatiently, nods acknowledging me and saying I look 'nice' and then tells me very rudely to get in his piece of shit Jeep. Then I remember that Stiles was going to tell Scott about him being a werewolf. Haha, that probably didn't go down well with Scott since we totally took the piss out of him in the forest.

"How did it go? Did he flip? Did he bite you? Ew, gross if he did," I ramble, cringing at the part when I say Scott could have bitten him. That's gross!

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Calm down there, princess."

"Did he bite you?"

Stiles shudders at the thought of Scott biting him. "No. Ew. Why would you even think that?"

"Well, if Scott wolfs out, maybe he doesn't know what he's capable off."

"Still, the worst he did was slash the back of my chair with his horrible long fingernails."

"I wonder if he'll let me paint them..."

"Really? We are talking about our friend being a werewolf and you want to paint his nails?"

"Only when he wolves out..."

"No!" He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, do you want to hear what happened?" I nod, and he continues, "I told Scott about all the research I had done, and told that he was a werewolf, and he didn't believe me. Stubborn dick." I stare at him. How can he call Scott a stubborn dick? He was the one that went without a week of apologising for starting a fight with me because he thought I started. Scott had to make him apologise. "I then tell him he is unstable and try to cancel his date with Allison-"

"Oh, you didn't!" I exclaim, putting my head in my hands.

"Would you let me finish?" Stiles says impatiently, flicking my head.

I glare at him. "You did not just do that!"

"Do what?" He asks innocently.

I glare at him even more, nearly snarling at him. "You flicked my head! That hurt!" I flick him back, in the side of his head because he's focusing on not killing us in his Jeep. If I went down, I wouldn't want to go down in this piece of shit...

"Ow! No hitting the driver!" He flicks me back, on the centre of my head because I'm facing him. I flick him back. "Would you quit it!"

I snarl at him. "You started it! I'm just finishing it!" I flick him as I say this.

"Stop it, June!"

"No, you stop it, Stiles!"

"I didn't start this!"

"Yes you did!"

"When?!"

"When you flicked me, you dumb ass!"

"OH, we are throwing names around now are we? Bitch!"

"Really? Bitch? I'm not a bitch, you insufferable jerk!"

"You the one that is insufferable, you jackass!"

"You did not just call me a jackass!"

"Uh, oh, I think I just did!" Sarcasm is coming also. Oh, brother.

I slap his head. "Sarcasm! Don't use it!"

"Don't tell me what I will or will not do!"

"Well, I find your sarcasm very, very annoying!"

Stiles gawps at me. "You're kidding, aren't you? Did you actually just say that?!"

"Oh yeah, I went there!"

"You horrid bitch!"

I glare, crossing my hands over my chest. "Says the one who is a dick head?"

"Dick head?"

"Yes! Dick head."

Finally, after the long drive, we are at Lydia's. I slam the door extra hard as I get out, to which Stiles opens his mouth to retort something.

"Really? Taking out the frustration on my beloved Jeep?" He asks, angrily.

"Excuse me? Beloved? It's a piece of shit," I say simply.

He looks mad. "Don't insult my ride. That was low."

"No, what was low was the fact that you called me names and flicked my head rather rudely!"

"You kept interrupting me! How was I supposed to get you to shut up without flicking your head?"

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard!"

"Ugh! Why don't you piss off to somewhere you are wanted!" I know he didn't mean it but it hurts still.

I glare. "Ugh! Screw you! Actually, go find Scott and screw each other!"

I still cringe at my mistake. That's like incest. Scott is like the brother Stiles never had. And I just told him to go do that 'brother' of his.

He just walks off, turning his back to me and storming off like a drama queen. I do the same, not before kicking his Jeep slightly, and walk off towards the drinks. I take one, before spotting Danny, the only gay member on the Lacrosse team and walk over to him.

"Well, well, well," I say, and he grins. "If it isn't my favourite Lacrosse team mate?"

"Not McCall or Stiliski?" He questions, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope, defiantly not Stiliski," I say, glaring in the way of said person.

"Something go on with you two?" Danny had always been such a good friend to me, and I think he dislikes Stiles with a passion. "Arguing?"

I nod. "He's a arrogant dick."

"What about McCall?"

Yeah, June, what about Scott...? About that, I have to find Scott! It is the full moon tonight, and if he is what Stiles and I think he is, then the full moon is going to affect him. I search the crowd and see Scott dancing with Allison, seeing how Scott is. He looks relatively normal, apart from the fact his jaw is out of line...how come I have never known that?

_Maybe because he's like your brother, dipshit, _My mind says to me, _why would you check out your own brother?_

Shut up, idiot, I say in my mind. Why am I arguing with myself? _  
_

I look over and see that Derek is standing by fire just opposite the pool, looking at Allison and Scott. What the hell is Derek Hale doing at a high school party? I see Stiles looking in my direction glaring at me. Allison and Scott are looking at each other, laughing and having fun...and Derek is glaring at them. Glaring. Why is he glaring? Could it because he knows what Scott is and wants to find out more? No, Derek hasn't struck me as a man who would stalk to find out more. Plus, he's glaring. He wouldn't glare if he wanted to find out more.

So what did he want? Could it be that Derek is a werewolf also? And that he bit Scott so Scott could be in his pack? I shudder. That's the reason. Derek is a werewolf. And Derek bit Scott. Equalling my best friend growing facial hair, having yellow eyes, really long nails and fangs. That's when I notice Scott going for the exit, not looking good. I follow after him, seeing Allison and Stiles doing the same. Crap. This is not good. I follow Scott all the way to his car before he speeds off, leaving Allison behind looking at the car go round the corner.

"He just ditched me!" Allison exclaims.

"Allison, he probably has a reason. I don't know what that reason is."

_Lies, June, lies._

Now is not the time, I snap at the voice in my head.

"He better have an amazing explanation."

I gulp. "I hope he does too."

We both swing our heads to the right when we hear feet shuffle against the ground. I see black shoes with a white sole. Those shoes look oddly familiar...I know who it is when I see the man's face. Derek Hale.

"Hey, Allison, is it?" He asks, his voice gruff. "I'm one of Scott's friends. I'm Derek." Homicidal murderer? He killed that girl in the woods, that's the only explanation for why he was there and glaring at us and that he moved the body because he knew it was there! He had Scott's inhaler. Oh my god. Allison is about to get into a car with homicidal werewolf murderer! "I can give you a ride."

Allison looks hesitant. "Uh, I don't know..."

Good, Allison, be hesitant! Don't even think about getting in the...you're getting in the car. You crazy, crazy girl...

"I want a ride to!" I jump in the front before Allison could, and she hesitantly climbs in the back. Derek glares at me as I did that, but climbs in to the driver seat. "Crap. I left and I didn't tell Stiles..."

"Hey, you and Scott have something in common!" Allison chuckles at her own joke.

"Well, Stiles was being a dick anyway."

"Ooo, trouble in that relationship of yours?"

I notice that Derek's hand clench the steering wheel, and his knuckles are white. Crap. He's mad. Way to go, June, you made the homicidal werewolf murderer angry.

"Allison, I didn't know that Stiles and I were in a 'relationship'."

Allison quirks an eyebrow. "You really don't see him in that way, do you?"

"Like I said, it would be like incest. Stiles is like the brother I never..." I trail off. Don't go there, June. Allison's hand clamps on my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay." She takes the hand off and wafts it in front of her face. "It's hot in here." She takes off her jacket.

After a few more painful minutes in silence, we reach Allison's house. She climbs out. "See you later, June."

"Bye, Allison. I'll tell Scott to apologise."

"Thank you."

She waves before going into her house. Derek speeds off, and glares out the windscreen. His hands are still clenched around the steering wheel. I think he might break it if he clenches it any more...

"You killed that girl in the woods! You bit Scott! You're a..." I trail off for the second time.

Derek glances over. "A what? Big bad wolf?"

"You're a werewolf," I say quietly. "And you bit Scott! You completely ruined his life! Now he's cursed! And you did for your personal gain!"

"How did I? Is it really that bad? It's a gift to have that bite, and anybody in Scott's place would love it. He can hear things, see things and smell things better. And he has sharp reflexes. He can get the girl. He can become first line in Lacrosse. Everybody will love him. How is it that bad?" His jaw is clenched too.

I glare at him. "But at what price? Huh? He turns into a wolf, and kills someone. He would have to carry that with him for his whole life. He won't be able to happy because he'll be thinking about not killing people. How is that good?"

"You don't know. You aren't a werewolf."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be one."

He looks pissed. "Where am I dropping you?"

"Scott's."

"He'll try kill you. That's not an option."

"Oh, but you trying to kill me is?"

Confusion runs over his face. "I don't want to kill you."

"You killed that girl! That poor, innocent girl who had her whole life ahead of her."

"No, I didn't."

"Ugh, yeah you did."

"I think I would know what I did. I arrived in town to see police searching the woods." He shakes his head, determination taking over his features. "But, still, you aren't going to Scott's."

"Who are you and who made you my dad?"

"Scott will kill you if you are near him, even if you are his best friend and think he wouldn't."

"I'm going."

"Well, I'm driving and I say you aren't."

He drops me off at my house, and I get up out of the car, but not before flicking his head in frustration, and stomp to the front of my door. What is it with the boys in the this town and them pissing me off?

* * *

Scott is looking very pale faced when I see him the next day, walking towards the locker room. I hurry after him, to see him strip, only his top half, its okay, and lean against the lockers.

"Scott?" I ask.

"Allison...hunters...werewolves..." He's muttering.

"Scott?" I ask again, slapping him around the face. "What is it?"

"Werewolf hunters were after Derek and I last night. Allison's dad is one of them."

"Yo, buddy!" Stiles' voice comes from behind me. "How did it go? Did you explain it to Allison?"

"Yes," Scott says, in a daze.

"So she gave you a second chance?" I ask.

"Yes," He answers again.

"That's great!" Stiles and I say at the same time. We both glare at each other before looking at Scott.

"No, it's not," Scott says.

"It's not?" I ask.

"Allison's father...shot me...with a crossbow."

"Allison's dad?"

"With a crossbow..."

"...Allison's father?"

"YES, HER FATHER!"

Stiles rushes over and slaps his face to knock him out of it. "Come on, Scott, it's fine."

"No, its not!" Scott exclaims. "What if he knows me? What happens if she knows? OH MY GOD! She's gonna kill me!"

"No she's not!" Stiles says. "Just snap out of it, and play some lacrosse."

"That solves everything," I say, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

But it is probably the only normal thing going this week.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the reviews!;D Hope you like chapter six because here it is:**_

* * *

Chapter six:

I stand by the tree that is facing the lacrosse field, and notice Scott and Stiles standing, waiting to have their turn to get the ball in the goal. I am worried by the fact that Scott is not stable right now, and lacrosse could make him wolf out…why hadn't I thought of this earlier? He can't play in the game on Friday. I know he can't. I watch as the boy before Scott gets taken down by Jackson pretty hard, and cringe. Scott's going to wolf out, I know it... I think Stiles gets the same idea because he's trying to stop Scott from doing it, but Coach has already said his name. Shit.

Scott lightly, and slowly, jogs towards Jackson with the ball in his net. He tries to get round Jackson, but Jackson takes him down quite hard. I flinch. Shit. Coach goes over to Scott, and is shouting something at him, which makes me cringe more, and Scott gets up. All I hear is Coach yelling, "MCCALL'S GONNA DO IT AGAIN! MCCALL'S GONNA DO IT AGAIN!"

Scott is now concentrating, and looking very wolf like as he speeds towards Jack and rams into his shoulder really hard. Jackson falls to the floor in pain, but Scott stands before falling to his knees. Crap. I run over, grabbing my backpack and get to him before Stiles does.

"Scott?" I ask.

"It's happening," He mutters.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes, now!" He snaps. I'm flustered before I drag him up, with the help of Stiles, by his arms and we make our way to the changing rooms.

Scott collapses on a locker. He is breathing deeply, his chest falling and rising very quickly, and his nails are growing longer...shit...Stiles and I share glances before I gently walk towards him.

_What are you doing? Are you crazy? _My mind asks.

Shut up, person who is very annoying in my head, I say back.

_Piss off, bitch. _

I tap Scott's shoulder lightly, and he looks up the tiniest of bits. I see that his eyes are a glowing yellow, and back away.

"Scott?" Stiles asks.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scott roars, as he stalks towards us. He jumps up and is on the lockers. Crap. He jumps down and pins me against a locker. I groan, because it hurts, since I hit the locker with a smack, and he snarls at the sound. His fingernails dig into the marks that that thing in the forest left, and I cry out in pain.

Stiles sees us and yells, "HEY, UGLY!"

Scott, or wolfy Scott, turns at this and stalks towards Stiles like predator to prey. Stiles grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays Scott with it until Scott is on the floor, covered in sweat, and looking at him with brown eyes. I frown.

"What happened?" He asks, as we both standing front of him.

"You don't remember?" I ask.

"I hurt you!" Scott exclaims. "Oh my god, June! I'm so, so, so sorry! I couldn't control it! I can't control it!"

"It's anger. That's your trigger point," Stiles says. "You can't play lacrosse. It raises your pulse."

"But lacrosse is a pretty violent game," Scott argues.

"And its going to become more violent if you end up slaughtering everyone on the field," I snap. "You can't play Friday night."

He looks crushed. "But I'm first line."

Stiles and I share a glance before saying, "Not any more."

* * *

I am hanging with Scott in his room for once, instead of being over at Stiles' and hanging, because Stiles is grounded from being out in the woods. It is a bummer to have the Sheriff as your dad. Scott is talking to him over laptop as I am sat on his bed, hands laced behind my head, and staring at the ceiling.

"Looks like what?" Scott asks, and frantically types on the keyboard. Soon, I'm by his right shoulder, and see Stiles paused on the screen. He has his mouth open, his eyes half shut and he looks ugly. But the bold letters of "IT LOOKS LIKE" stand out on the screen.

Suddenly, Stiles' face is moving, and the words "SOMEONE'S BEHIND YOU". I spin my head around, and so does Scott, standing. Scott is against the wall before I can say the intruder's name, and Derek is glaring at him.

"You shifted in front of them!" He growls, as Scott's face is pressed up against the wall.

"They didn't see anything!" Scott protests.

"If you even think about playing in that game of Friday," Derek threatens, "I will personally murder you."

"Adding another one to your list so soon, Derek?" Did I really just say that? Well, Derek is now glaring at me so I guess I did.

Derek lets go of Scott, glares at me once more, before sweeping out the window. Scott and I look at each other with worried looks, just as Stiles shouts, "What just happened?"

I sit down, sharing the chair with Scott, as we explain to Stiles what happened.

"Scott left his window open, you tell us somebody is behind us, Derek pins Scott up against the wall face first, threatens him, I comment and he leaves," I answer simply. He looks at me with narrowed eyes. "What? I'm not a writer. Do I have to add adjectives?"

Stiles glares. "Well, with a piece of shit explanation like that, you might want to."

"Guys," Scott warns. "What are we going to do? I have to play in the game on Friday."

"You don't have to," I say, but his glare shuts me up.

Stiles' voice catches our attention, "Scott, June is right. You can't play in that game. You will just end up ripping someone apart. Like you tried to do with me and June."

"But I'm first line! And Allison's going to be there," Scott protests.

I get an idea. On the night of the full moon, Derek was completely in control. Maybe he could help Scott by controlling it.

"You could go see Derek," I suggest and he stares at me in bewilderment.

"You mean go see the man who just threaten to kill Scott? Great thinking, June," Stiles says, sarcastically through the computer.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh, no reason," He says, sarcasm in his voice. "Scott, June could be right. She saw him more then you did on the full moon, and she says he was in full control. Talk to him."

"I'll even offer to drive you," I say. Scott looks over at me as if to say, Really? "Actually, I just remember I have to go to the gas station to work tomorrow, sorry?"

Scott just nods. "Don't worry. I'll ride my bike."

"So there we go! Scott finds some way to play Friday, and all is right in the world!" Stiles says. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Yeah, that's enough about werewolves. Let's just sound like normal teenagers talking about...sex!" I offer. They both roll their eyes and shake their heads. "What? You are the boys in this group. Don't you guys talk about sex?"

"No!" Stiles says. "Why would two boys discuss sex? That's just gross."

"Yeah!" Scott agrees. "Why would we?"

"I don't know. Because you guys are weirdos?" I ask. They both mock glare at me.

"Well, you are friends with us weirdos," Stiles says, "Which makes you one also."

I nod. "Okay, I agree that maybe I am a weirdo..."

"Maybe? There's no maybe about it, June," Scott says, shifting in the seat we are sharing so he is more comfortable. I fall off, causing Scott to laugh.

I hear Stiles' voice through the computer, "What happened to June...?"

"She...fell...off...the...chair..." Scott says through laughs. I end up laughing because Scott's laugh is just infectious. Stiles is laughing also.

"Oh, how I hate you guys!" I yell, and turn my back on both of them.

"It was funny!" Stiles says.

I glare at him. "Oh, I'm glad my falling amuses you."

"We're teasing, Bug," Scott says, using my old nickname. "Lighten up."

"Fine," I say, and chuckle a little. "It was funny, wasn't it?"

We laugh for most of the night after that.

* * *

I'm sat up on my bed at two in the morning feeling like a complete idiot. There is a spider in the corner of my room, and my mom wasn't home to come get it out. I had even contemplated about calling Scott or Stiles, but I knew they would just tell me to piss off and then go back to sleep. Maybe if I bug them enough...

The window opening made me tense up, and look. I see a dark figure come through, and I punch him in the face. The figure stumbles back, but stands up straight. I go and turn on my light to see who it is, and I turn after I have and see that its Derek Hale. The last time I saw him was when I flicked him in the head during my frustration. I place a hand over my heart, because it is beating hard in my chest.

"Look, I'm just here to talk," He says, holding his hands out. "Tell you the real answers to what you accused me of in the car the other night."

I notice that his nose if bleeding slightly. "I'm sorry for punching you in the nose."

"It's okay," He says, wiping his nose. "You put some power behind it."

I nod. "I work out sometimes." There is a moment of silence before I decide to add, "Do you want some tissue for your nose?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's okay. It'll heal in a minute."

My mind travels to the spider that is lurking in my room, and I look at him. "Could you do me a favour before you start talking?"

He cocks his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Do you get creeped out by spiders?" When he shakes his head, still confused, I continue talking, "Well, I can't sleep because there's this spider in the corner of my room... Could you get it out for me, please?"

He smirks. "You are afraid of spiders?"

"Absolutely terrified."

"Sure."

He reaches up, hooking the spider in his hands and walks towards the window. He throws it out, and then shuts the window. He nods.

"Thank you. I owe you."

He nods again. This dude obviously likes to nod. "Can we talk now?"

"Sure."

I sit down on my bed, and so does he, and we sit in silence for about five minutes. I am twiddling my thumbs before he places a big beefy hand over my hands and stops them.

"I didn't murder that girl," He says sincerely. "I wouldn't do that."

"I believe you," I say, his hand still over my hands. "Are you a werewolf? The one that bit Scott?"

He shakes his head. Oh, a change! No more nodding. "I'm a werewolf. But I'm not the one that bit Scott."

"Then who bit him?"

"I don't know." I have a feeling he is lying to me...

"How did you become a werewolf? Was it recently?"

Derek shakes his head, again. "'I was born into it. My mom was human, my dad was werewolf. They fell in love and had me, my older sister Laura, and my older brother Jeff. We had quite a big family."

"And who started the fire?"

"I don't know." His jaw clenches and the hand around my hands tightens. "But I have a feeling that it was my old girlfriend at the time, Kate Argent. She and Chris Argent are-"

"Werewolf hunters," I finish for him. "Where were you?"

"My sister and I were at school," He says. His sadness is practically radiating off him. "Jeff, my parents, my uncles, my aunts, my cousins. They were all in the fire. And my Uncle Peter was the only one to survive."

I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Derek."

"Thank you," He mutters, wrapping his arms around me hesitantly. I know he has a problem with emotion, because he rarely shows it. "Really, June, thank you."

I nod. "It's not problem. Like you've said before, I know what real loss feels like. Knowing that I will never see that person again. Or in our cases, persons."

"And you think it's all your fault."

"Exactly."

My arms are still around his neck, his hands are still on my mid back from the hug, and I'm sat in front of him, staring into his eyes. He leans in ever so slightly, and so do I. His hand moves slowly up towards my face so he cups it, and we briefly touch lips. His lips are warm, and nice. I push myself forward and kiss him more forcefully, and he is hesitant before giving in. His tongue trails along my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to grant entrance. His tongue is roaming my mouth as mine is roaming his. He suddenly cuts off the kiss, and is moving over the other side of the room. I'm not expecting this and I fall face first on to the floor.

"Ouch!" I say, and sit up, leaning against my bed. "What the hell was that for?"

"June..." He cuts himself off. "That can't happen again." He sounds breathless. Did someone enjoy themselves a little bit too much?

My mouth drops open and I look at him. "Why not? I enjoyed it."

He is against the wall opposite my bed, gripping the corner the leads out of the room quite hard. I think he is going to drive a whole through the dry wall.

"Because you're testing my self control."

I smile. "It could happen."

He doesn't smile. "No, it can't. I could do something...I could turn...hurt you..." He goes to the window. "I have to leave. I've done everything I need."

"Derek, wait-" I can't tell him what I wanted to tell him because he is out the window and running down the street before I could say. Damn you, Derek Hale.

* * *

I touch my lips again, and they are still tingling from Derek and mine's kiss last night. It was so...yummy. What hurt was the fact he left as soon as possible afterwards. Did my breath smell?

There's a knock at my bedroom door, and I see my mom walk in with Stiles and Scott following afterwards. I am still in my pyjamas, and I've slept in. It's quarter to eight and I'm probably going to be late, along with Scott and Stiles.

"Here she is," My mom says, gesturing to me. I'm in a guns n roses t-shirt, and little checkered shorts. "Why did you sleep in so much?"

"There was a spider," I say. "I sort of over came my fear and got a glass, some paper and climbed up and got it out before it could move."

"Oh," She says. "I'm gonna be in my room, sleeping off my lates. See you later, yes?"

I nod. "Have a nice sleep, Mom."

"Thanks, honey," She calls, and walks out.

Scott glares in my direction, sniffing while he does. "It smells like Derek in this room. Why?"

"He was here to explain a few things last night," I say. "He explained what happened to his family and why he is back in town. I asked him when he was dropping me off from the party. I told him I wanted to go to yours, but he wouldn't let me, so I never got my answer."

Scott still shakes his head. "The smell is disturbing."

"Well, then why don't you go piss on everything then?" I snap. I feel guilty straight for snapping at Scott. "I'm sorry..."

"It's morning," Scott says. "I get it."

Stiles nods towards the bathroom. "Go get changed and do your little girly thing so we can leave."

I grab a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve t-shirt and a black blazer. I grab my bra which is slung on the floor by the window. I cringe. It meant Derek had seen it. Crap. I grab it, some clean underwear and then walk to the bathroom. I jump quickly into the shower, washing my hair quickly, and then I jump out, dry my hair and put up in a high pony tail, put on my eye-liner and mascara, then I get changed.

"Lets go! I'll by you breakfast from the gas station," Stiles says, grabbing my bag, and my chem book. I walk after him, and we all get into the Jeep.

I finally have chance to question. "Why are you with us, Scott? Where's your bike?"

"In the back," He says. "Stiles says you slept in so he picked me up and then we came to yours. I'll ride to work tonight."

"Can you get me some headache tablets also? I have a headache," I ask Stiles, and he hands me a pot of pills from his dashboard. I take some water from Scott and take two. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Nothing really happened at school, apart from the fact that Scott told Allison that he was never to busy for her and me getting told off by Coach Finstock. Stiles had dropped me off at home, and then went home to his house since he's grounded still. My days just keep getting better and better...I then remember that Scott has to go to Derek's. He should have taken me up on my offer to drive him. I'd probably have a better time over there then I'm having here, alone. My mom has left a note on my door saying she has gone grocery shopping, and if I want anything, just call. Could I call my own mom and ask if she could get me Derek Hale? Maybe not.

My phone is buzzing and I grab it and answer it. "Hello?"

"I'm on my way round yours," Stiles says.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, Stiles. How are you, June? I'm fine thank you, Stiles," I say our should have been conversation.

"Look, no time for small talk or questions. Scott and I are coming now. I'll explain in the car," He says and hangs up.

I roll my eyes, and walk down the stairs and out the front door to wait for my stupid friends.

"JUNE!" Scott yells and swings open the door to the Jeep. "Get in!"

I hurry over and climb in, by the window, and Stiles speeds off.

"Will one of you start to explain what I'm doing in this car with you guys?" I ask.

"I caught the scent of blood at Derek's when I was there," Scott explains. "So we are going to see the other half of the body at the morgue to see if the scent is the same. Then call the police on him and get him arrested."

"But Derek couldn't have done it," I say.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Think about it, June. He picked you up from where the body was. He was around there at that time. And then he was watching us in the woods the other day. Its him, June, he is the one that bit Scott and the one that killed this girl."

I believe him in a instant. Derek had lied to me. The sudden feeling of betrayal hits me like a rock. He had lied to do me. Yeah, but why would he have stopped this kiss if he wanted to do me? Makes no sense. But Stiles is right. Is he? I don't know.

"I'm confused," I say. He looks at me. "I believe you, and I support you, but why would Derek come all the way to my house just to tell me he didn't do it?"

Stiles rolls his eyes again. "Because, June, he didn't want you telling anybody that he did it."

It all seems to add up. Even in Derek's story, it added up. So what am I going to do? Help my best friends take down an innocent man? OR help the man who is innocent and betray my best friends? I decide to help my best friends, screw it, the innocent man who lied? He could have made up the whole innocent act.

"Lets go!" I exclaim as we get to the hospital.

I follow Scott in as Stiles stays in the waiting room, trying to talk to Lydia. We go into the room, close the door behind us and look for the body. Scott finds it with his wolfy nose, and drags it out. I cover my face and my nose so I can't see as Scott pulls back the white sheet that is covering the corpse. Scott then pushes it back in, grabs my arm and leads me out of the room and towards Stiles, who is reading a leaflet about The Menstural Cycle. Idiot.

"Come on," I say as I grab the leaflet and smack it down on the table next to it. "If you want to learn about The Menstrual Cycle, I could have taught you."

Stiles makes a face of disgust and looks at Scott. "Is it the same?"

"Yeah," Scott says. "We need shovels and a flash light."

* * *

"Remind me why I am here with you two," I say as we climb out of the Jeep after watching Derek finally leave his house. He looked hot, even if he did lie to me. The bastard.

"Because you know about this wolfy stuff and we need someone to hold the flash light," Stiles explains as he reaches in the trunk to get the shovels and flash light we had acquired from my house. They had questioned it, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

I nod. "So I'm not digging up a dead girl?"

"No," Scott says, handing a shovel to Stiles and leading the way. "That's a man's job."

"Then why are you and Stiles doing it?" I ask, earning me glares and slaps on the arm, the uninjured one. "Sorry, it was the perfect opportunity. Anyway, who is the girl?"

"Don't know, my dad hasn't id it yet," Stiles answers. Scott stops us and I shine the flash light down so they have a good view of where they are digging.

"This is where it is," Scott says.

"Well, why are you just standing there for? Get digging!" I exclaim.

I just watch them dig up the dead girl, holding the flash light in my hand. I'm also on my phone, telling my mom that I am staying at Stiles' and not to worry about me. She texts back yes, and I tell Stiles if she asks, say yep. I suddenly get really impatient.

"Are you done yet?" I ask, stamping my foot on the floor. "Because I'd really like to go home."

"Would you be quiet?" Stiles hisses, and starts digging again.

"What happens if Derek comes back?" I ask, bored with the silence.

Stiles shrugs. "I have a plan for that."

"Which is?" Scott spoke up.

"That we all run off in three directions and the one he catches first, too bad," Stiles says.

"That's an excellent plan," I say sarcastically.

"Aww, June, thanks for agreeing," Stiles says, covering his heart.

"Shut up, dick head, and keep digging," I say, shining the flash light at him.

Stiles ushers Scott to stop, and I come closer and look. There is a body bag which is tied up with loads of knots of rope. They start on the knots, and finally get it open...and we are hoping to see a dead human girl, but instead there is the body of a wolf. We all jump back in surprise.

"That's-I-you-" I slap Stiles around the head from stuttering. "That's an wolf! I thought you said you smelt human blood. Like a human, not a wolf."

"I said I smelt blood," Scott says.

But I'm not concentrating on them any more, I'm looking out at the tiny blue flower just a little bit away from the grave. I walk around them and the grave and head towards it, pick it up and follow the little trail it made. It is covered in blue flowers, and it makes a spiral.

"That's wolfs bane," Stiles points out. "But why is it used for this? Is it used for burial?"

"I don't know," Scott says. "But I'll search for it afterwards."

We all look back at the wolf thing and jump for a second time seeing a human girl in there.

"Is that normal?" I ask.

"No," Stiles and Scott both say, looking at me with fear etched into their faces. Crap.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for reviewing!;D Here's chapter seven for you. Enjoy!: _**

* * *

Chapter seven:

I watch from afar as Derek is taken from his house and put in the police car that is waiting in front of his car. He is glaring in my direction, which is also in Scott's direction, since we are both leaning against Stiles' Jeep, and I stick my middle finger up at him. Haha, have that, asshole! I stop when I notice Sheriff Stilinski staring at me, with a raised eyebrow. I quickly wave at him, with an innocent grin, and he just shakes his head and walks over to where the body was found.

Suddenly, things take a turn for the worst when I see my other idiot of a best friend walking along the drive with his hands in his pockets. Both Scott and I shake our heads at him as he walks towards the police car, which is holding the hot killer, and runs towards it to climb in. Damn it. Scott looks at me with a look that says, 'He's an idiot'.

"What the hell does he think he's playing at?" I ask.

Scott shrugs. "Maybe he wants to get caught by his dad."

"He's going to be grounded even more."

"Probably. He's an idiot."

"Tell me about it."

We watch as Stiles gets dragged out the car by his dad, and getting told off by him. Stiles, after a few minutes, is walking towards us, looking back at the car and then looking at us.

"Really?" I ask, and glare at him. "You know, I might go talk to the killer that's sat in the back of the police car."

Stiles rolls his caramel eyes at me but has a grin on his face. "He told me to stop you from playing on Friday."

"And that makes you grin?" Scott asks.

"No," Stiles says, "I also ratted you both out to my dad."

"WHAT?!" Scott and I both exclaim.

"Look, he tricked me into saying it. I told him that you lost your inhaler, and that we came to find it and came across the body. Then he said when was this and I told him last night. And he said the night you were alone, and I replied with a yes, then a no, and then a oh, crap. The rest is just details," Stiles answers us both. "Now, can we leave? We have school."

"Woo!" I say with mock enthusiasm. I look at him weirdly. "Why do you want to go to school so badly?"

"Because I don't want to be here any more. Just having Derek in this is distance is terrifying enough," He says. "Now, get your butts in my Jeep and lets go."

Scott and I didn't need to be told twice, because Sheriff Stilinski is staring at us all and ushering us all into the Jeep.

"Hey, Scott, search your phone for wolfsbane being used for burial," Stiles says, nodding towards Scott's phone which is in his hand.

"Okay," Scott says, typing in wolfsbane on his phone. I turn up the radio, since a good song is on, and Stiles glares at me.

"Why are you glaring at me for?" I ask him.

"Because I hate this song," He says, turning it down.

"Well, I like it." I turn it up.

"Well, I don't." He turns it down.

"I do!" I turn it up again.

"I don't! I'm the driver. Therefore, I say what plays." He turns it down.

"I like this song, therefore-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Scott snaps, turning the radio off all together.

He then turns back to his phone, while I cross my arms over my chest in annoyance. I sigh. Poor Derek. We just got him arrested. Granted, he deserved it, but still. His family died, his sister, brother, parents, uncles, aunts, cousins. And we just got the poor guys tossed into jail. Great going, June! But I'm not really worried about that, I'm worried about what my mom's going to think if Stiles' dad tells her about my late night treks in the woods, searching for dead bodies. Not that my mom would do anything. She would probably sigh and say "What am I going to do with you?"

Stiles and Scott always used to come round mine when we were younger, because we could do anything and my mom wouldn't tell us off. Okay, when we tried to cut of my doll's head, then she told me off because she spent her money on that. And when we tried to shake the coke so when she opened it it would go every where and it did. Haha, that was funny. But that was it. As long as I was in bed at a descent time and went to school, she didn't give two shits. And that is why I love my mom so much.

Scott is sighing at his phone, and looks like he could chuck it out the window or at Stiles' head. That would be so funny to watch, I would pay to see that.

"It doesn't say anything about wolfsbane being used for burials," Scott says, his nose wrinkling up in anger. Narw, he looks so cute when he does that.

"Well, keep looking," Stiles says. "Maybe its a werewolf thing. Or a girl werewolf thing..."

"Stop!" Scott exclaims, and Stiles and I swing our heads to look at his sudden outburst.

"Stop what?" Stiles asks.

"Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott says, suddenly getting angry. "Stop saying werewolf!"

"Scott-" I try to say, but his glare cuts me off and I shut up. He looks in Stiles' bag and pulls out the wolfsbane ropes.

"You kept it?" Scott asks Stiles.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asks.

"Pull over!" He exclaims at Stiles and Stiles swerves, before driving straight.

"What? Why?" Stiles asks, worried as hell.

"Stiles, just do it!" I scream at him.

"Why?" Stiles yells back.

"Pull. Over!" Scott yells, growing fangs and yellow eyes. Shit.

Stiles stops suddenly, jumps out and throws the bag as far as he can in the forest. Scott flips out. jumping out the other door and running into the woods all wolf like.

"There, all gone," I hear Stiles say. Then he sees me. Alone. In the car. "Scott?"

Crap.

* * *

I watch my boys walk into the locker rooms before walking out and sitting on the bench where most of the bench warmers sit. Stiles and I are going to be keeping a very close eye on Scott as he plays, to make sure he doesn't shift or anything.

"Scott!" I hear Stiles exclaim as I watch Scott run on to the field.

"Stiles, what's up?" I ask him.

"The tests done on the body we found came back. My dad just told me," He says. "The hairs they found on the body are wolf, therefore Derek, human, is let out of jail."

My mouth drops open. "Are you kidding?"

"Oh, it gets better," Stiles says sarcastically, sitting down. "My dad id'd both of halves of the body. The girl was Laura Hale."

"Are you serious? Hale?"

Stiles nods. "Yeah. Derek's sister."

"Oh my god!" I exclaim in surprise. We are totally screwed. Derek is now going to hunt us down and beat the shit out of us. "Derek's free..."

"Yes." I notice that Stiles gulps. "That means he's going to come looking for us and kill us."

"Great. I'll add that to my list of things that I've got to look forward to. Homicidal werewolf killer beating the shit out of us. Tick."

Stiles chuckles. "Look, maybe he'll go easier on you since he tried to kiss you. Then you can go running to my dad and tell him everything."

"That seems like a good plan." Should I tell him about the kiss in my room? Oh, screw it, he's my best friend. "And, Derek kissed me. And used his little werewolf tongue."

"Really?" Stiles actually looks sick as I tell him.

"Yep. When I had that spider in my room, he had come to tell me about everything and he kissed me."

"Tell you about what?"

"That he didn't kill that girl or bite Scott."

"You don't believe him, do you?"

"Course not."

"Good."

The whistle is blown, signalling that the dreaded lacrosse game is starting...oh my god, I'm so dreading this. The game starts off all right; Scott is totally being ignored, which I can say is an all right thing, and we score a couple of goals. Until Scott finally gets the ball and Jackson knocks him down. His own team mate. And he knocks him down. What a complete and utter dick head? Scott is suddenly breathing heavier. You can see his breaths in the air as he breathes in and out. Shit.

What makes matters worse is that Allison helps Lydia hold up a banner that says, "WE LOVE YOU JACKSON!" I face palm, and look back at Scott. He is probably now full on wolf. And I have to pee. Why now? Why can't my bodily functions sort of come and go another time?

"Can I trust you to stop Scott from transforming for one minute while I quickly use the rest room?" I ask Stiles, who is chewing his glove. He just nods and wafts me away with his hand.

"Such an asshole," I mummer as I walk off in the direction of the girl's bathroom.

I take the end stall, do my business, then step out to wash my hands in the sink. Then the lights go off suddenly, and I'm stuck in pitch black darkness.

"Really? Is this some sick joke? Jackson? Danny? Stiles?" I exclaim, but no answer comes apart from the bang of a door. Crap.

I bring out my blackberry torch and shine it around. I skip past someone standing there, and then shine it back. Shit. The figure is tall, and his shoulders are wide, and he is coming towards me in a predator on prey kind of way. Only then do I realise it is freaking Derek Hale is when he is up close and personal.

"Hi, June," He says in a low, husky voice that sends shivers down my spine. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

I shake my head. "I, uh, have to get back to, uh, Stiles and Scott." I try to get past him, but he blocks me with his arm. I try go the other way, but his other arm is there, so I'm pined against the wall while his face is inches from mine.

"No, you're talking to me," He demands. "Now, June, can you tell me why you got me tossed in jail? You know, I'm kind of having trouble grasping the fact that you said you believed me and then get me done for murder."

I shake my head. "You murdered your sister, you sick werewolf killer man!"

He clenches that hot jaw of his. "No, I didn't."

"Uh, yeah you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then you bit Scott!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You tricked me into kissing you!"

He cocks his head to the side. "When was this?"

"In my room. You gave me this whole sob story to make me feel sorry for you so I'll kiss you. But why leave?"

"I didn't trick you into kissing me. That was totally spur of the moment."

"But you bit Scott and murdered that girl! And I kissed you sort of knowing that!"

"Look, I didn't kill, bite, or trick anyone."

"Then why did you have the girl buried by your house?"

"Because she was my sister and I thought she deserved a proper burial."

"Was she a werewolf?"

"Most of my family were. But yes, she was."

"Do you know who killed her if you insist you didn't?"

"I have a strong suspicion that it might have been the hunters."

I nod. "But you still haven't told me whether or not you bit Scott."

"I didn't. Only an Alpha can bite a person to change them into a werewolf."

"Which means there is an Alpha."

Derek nods. "Yes." But he comes closer so our noses are touching and I'm looking cross eyed at his nose. "You drive me crazy, June. Why?"

"I-I-I don't know," I stutter out, my eyes still crossed.

He takes his right arm off the wall and gently strokes from my ear, across my jaw and too my chin. He places it between his index finger and his thumb and raises it so I'm looking in his eyes.

"Neither do I," He answers. He briefly touches my lips with his. It is simple and sweet, but so good. "Now, I have to run. Goodbye, June."

And with the click of my fingers, he's gone.

* * *

"Where were you?" Stiles asks later as I climb in his Jeep half dazed still. "You were gone for the rest of the game."

"I got a visit," I reply simply, "From Derek."

"And you came back alive?" Stiles asks, as he starts his Jeep.

"I know, right?"

Why had I came back alive? Derek hadn't laid a finger on me, apart from gently, and he had left me. I doubt that he will leave Scott and Stiles the same way, but whatever.

"I'll drop you off at your house," He says. "Since I'm still grounded."

"Cool."

He drops me off before speeding away down my street. I go to my door, try it, and find it open. Mom's back? I walk in, and see a figure on my couch.

"Nice try, Derek," I say and flick the lights on. I see that it's not Derek...I scream, until Scott's hand clamps around my mouth. "MMMMM! Mmmm mmm mmmm mm!"

"What?" Scott asks.

"Scott! You complete and utter dick head! Why scare me like that?" I ask.

"I kissed Allison," He says, smiling like a complete idiot.

"That's great," I say, "Still doesn't explain why you are here and scaring the crap out of me."

"I came here to tell you that," He says.

"I'm honoured. Wanna stay over and watch some movies? I'll call Sheriff Stilinski so he can let Stiles stay also," I offer.

"Sure!"

I leave him to go to my phone and call Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hello?" His gruff voice answers.

"How's my favourite person!" I exclaim.

"June," He says, "You can't call me while I'm working."

"I know, but this is quick," I reply. "Can Stiles, pretty please, come round so we can watch some movies? He can stay round."

He sighs. "Fine, fine. Now get off the phone. I'm busy."

"Thanks, Mr Stilinski! You rock!" I exclaim.

I hang up and then call Stiles, "Come round! I talked to your dad. It's sorted. Come round now."

I hang up before he can answer and then go back to join Scott in the living room. I climb on to the couch next to him and squeal like a little girl.

"So, when did Allison and you kiss? Was it romantic?" I ask.

Scott smiles again. "It so was. I swear, we were like talking about how nervous she makes me, and how I should take my second chance, and then I grab her and just kiss her! And get this! She kissed me back!"

"Oh my god! Shut up!" I say, grabbing his cheeks. "Narw, my Scotty boy all grown up."

"Shut up." He slaps my hands away. "So, what's happening with you and Derek? I can smell him all over you."

I blush. "Nothing."

"Aw, June, you're blushing!"

"NO! No, I'm not!"

Scott chuckles. "I won't judge. I promise. As long as you haven't had sex with him, I'm okay."

"I haven't!" I hit him with a pillow. "Do you really think I would do that? I hardly know the man."

"I'm screwing with you, June."

The doorbell rang, which signals that Stiles has arrived. I jump up, and see that it is in fact Stiles.

"Hello, mis amigos!" He greets us both.

"Hey!" I hug him. "Come in, and make yourself at home, amigo."

"Thank you," He says, coming in. "I also brought a bottle of Jack."

I grin at him. "You're shitting me?"

He shakes his head. "Come on, lets do shots."

"I even have shot glasses," I say.

"You've got shot glasses?" Scott asks, coming into the hallway. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

Two hours later, and Stiles and Scott are sat looking at the ceiling, two empty bottles of Jack between us. I'm dancing to Gun's n Rose's Sweet Child O' Mine, singing and jumping around. I giggle uncontrolably when Stiles falls off the couch when the door bell rings.

"That must be the pizza dude! I hope he's hot!" I say, going towards the door, but slip. Stiles starts to laugh, and Scott looks up and laughs as well. They both get up and start to dance. I swing the door open and see that Derek is standing there. "When did you become the pizza dude?" I put my arms around his neck and bring him down in an embrace, giggling. "You're hottttt..."

"Are you drunk?" Derek asks, as he pulls back.

"Nooo," I say. "But come on in and dance with me!"

I grab his hand and drag him in, slamming the door after me, and taking him into the living room. Stiles and Scott are too busy dancing to notice Derek, so I grab him and dance with him.

"I came to talk," He says.

"Talk? Why? Dancing is so much more fun!" I exclaim. He places his hands on my waist. Oh, Derek and his hands! "I think you are really, really, really hot..."

"Really?"

"Yes...why else would I want to do you?"

Derek looks uncomfortable. "Yep. You've drunk to much."

"Nooo."

"Yes."

"Nooo."

"June. Don't argue with me."

"Oh, you're bossy. Me likey."

"Okay, you've defiantly drunk to much."

"Scott! Stiles!" I call and they both look at Derek and I. "Derek's being mean."

Scott and Stiles start to laugh. Stiles replies, "Do we look like we give a shit?" And they both collapse on the couches asleep.

"Just you and I," I say to Derek, bringing myself flush against his body.

"June," He warns, but he is enjoying himself because I feel him poking into my stomach. "Stop it."

"What happens if I don't want to?"

"I'll have to make you."

"How?"

"Good night, June."

He lies me on the couch, and I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the cushions.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's chapter eight for you. Thank you for reviewing and following. I hope you like this;D**_

* * *

Chapter eight:

"I just woke up, dripping in sweat," Scott says, as we all walk in to school through the big blue doors that I hate. I mean, blue? Horrible. Anyway, before you think Scott's a huge sex freak and has sex dreams, he doesn't. He had a dream about Allison. Well, maybe it was like a sex dream, but still. At the end of the dream, he had killed Allison in his wolfy self. "I have never had a dream where I have woken up like that. It was horrible."

"I have. It ended a little differently, though," Stiles comments, as we round the corner.

"Ew. That's disgusting," I say, and then lower my voice. "Who was it about? Or what?"

"Look, it doesn't matter," Scott says, shaking his head. "Never gives us that much detail about you in bed again, okay?"

Stiles nods, and imitates a halo around his head. "Can I take a guess here? About your dream?"

"No, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison. You think I'm going to change and wolf out," Scott guesses.

"No, that's not it." Scott and I both look at him with that look, like yeah, right. He then nods. "Okay, that's totally it."

"Scott, I think you are handling this pretty good. I mean, there isn't a beginners class you can take, is there?" I ask. I look taken back when Scott's face beams with an idea, and literally he has a light bulb over his head. No, literally. He is standing under a light.

"Maybe not a class, but there's a teacher..." He trails off, and I see Stiles getting it also. What's going on?

"Can you shed some light to me, please? I'm kind of still trying to figure it out," I say.

"He's planning on asking Derek for help," Stiles says, glaring at Scott. We round another corner, to my locker so I can quickly grab my chem book, and then we carry on walking.

"Are you forgetting the part where we got him framed for murder and arrested?" I ask. "And the poor guy was only trying to give his sister the funeral she deserved."

Stiles ignores me. "You can't go for him for help. It's like a death wish. You better start writing your will."

"Yeah, but the dream felt so real though. I can't just ignore it," Scott answers.

"How real?"

Scott thinks for a moment. "Like it actually happened."

We all walk out of the doors at the end of the hall, and see a school bus with blood and the door hanging off. I turn to look at Scott, tugging on his arm.

"Scott," I say, swallowing, my throat suddenly dry. "I think it did."

Scott turns sharply on his heel, and walks in through the door. He's fumbling around, looking at every dark hard girl, checking that it isn't Allison.

"Scott, she's going to be fine," Stiles says, trying to get him to calm down.

"She isn't answering my calls or texts, Stiles!" He exclaims, trying to keep his cool.

"Scott, calm down," I say.

"Don't tell me to calm down, June!" He exclaims at me, running to a locker and punching it as hard as he could so it is dented. Everybody is staring at him, while Stiles and I are just turning our backs to him.

* * *

"Did your mom tell you off when Scott and I left on Saturday?" Stiles asks me as we are walking down the hall way. Scott had found Allison, after rudely bumping into her, and we'd thought we would just meet him in chem.

I shake my head. "She just asked if I had done one of you."

"Really?" Stiles' mouth is an o.

I nod. "But I told her that I see you as my brothers and nothing more, and she nodded. I didn't tell her about my smooches with Derek."

"Why not?"

"Oh yeah, tell my mom that I like a supposed killer. Great idea, Stiles. That would probably give her a heart attack."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, bad idea."

"Yes, very bad idea." We stand outside the chem room so we can meet Scott before going in, Stiles opposite me, leaning on the other side of the door frame. "Did you get out of your dad's wrath when you got back for mine?"

"He asked what was wrong when I came back with a banging headache and bags under my eyes, but didn't question it."

"Fair enough. At least he didn't ground you more."

"Ugh, when my dad grounds me, it doesn't last. He forgets most of the time."

"So you are off the hook now?"

"For now. Let's just hope we don't go on any other late night treks."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "It was you and Scott who dragged me on the latest one."

"Still..." He notices something behind me. "Speaking of Scott."

I turn and see said person walking down the hall with a stupid grin on his face.

"I see somebody got some Allison loving," I say, and ruffle his hair. He still grins, but he wafts my hand away with a slap and walks in to the chem room.

We sit in our places, Scott in front of Stiles, and me next to Stiles, and listen to Mr Harris drone on for ten minutes. That is until Scott turns around.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door," He offers. So we are back to the bus subject?

"Or animal blood," I suggest.

"Yeah, you could have caught a rabbit," Stiles says.

Scott makes a face of disgust. "And did what with it?"

"Ate it." I even made a face of disgust as Stiles offers that.

"Raw?" He asks.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven," Stiles says sarcastically.

I nod. "That means yes, you did eat it raw. Stiles just had to be his idiot self and use sarcasm to answer you."

"Come on, you love me and my sarcasm. You wouldn't have me any other way," Stiles says.

"Okay, I wouldn't."

"Is that what you think a hushed whisper is, Miss Kent?" Mr Harris asks me, glaring at Scott, Stiles and I.

I gesture to Scott and Stiles. "They were talking also. Why is it just me?"

"I think you guys should suffer. Miss Kent," He gestures to the seat by a boy I didn't know the name off. "Mr McCall." He gestures to a seat in front of Jackson. "And Mr Stilinski. Can I trust you to sit there?"

Stiles nods. "Of course, Sir."

I watch as Jackson glares a hole in Scott's head. Poor Scott, he's probably really uncomfortable. I jump when Beth jumps up and shouts, "They found something!"

Everybody crowds around the window that points out to an ambulance, and a man, with paramedics surrounding him. Suddenly, the man jumps up, making everybody in the class jump. That doesn't look like a rabbit...

"That doesn't look like a rabbit," Scott says to Stiles, reading my mind. Not literally, obviously. Nobody can do that unless you are Edward Cullen.

Stiles slaps his chest. "It's okay, it's okay. That man's alive."

"Dead guys can't just jump up like that. You didn't kill him," I say.

"Yeah, but I did that," Scott says. Gosh, this is starting to sound like one of those teen high school dramas...

* * *

I join my best friends at the table they have saved in the cafeteria, and start eating my almost edible pizza. Scott and and Stiles are busy discussing something, so I just stay out of it and start to think. Derek had said, obviously before the drunken night, that I drive him crazy. What is that supposed to mean? Is that a werewolf's way to say I like you? Because if it is, Derek Hale is totally crushing on me. I can't help but smile by the fact that a moody, hot, brooding twenty something year old werewolf is crushing on me. And kissing me at random times. Ah, the kissing...its so good. I wish I could just have his-

"We'll figure that out," Stiles' voice cuts off my fantasy. "Right, June?"

"What are we figuring out?" I hear the voice of Lydia Martin, as she sits down next to Scott at the table.

"Just some homework," I say. Neither of the boys can talk to her because they are so in shock that she's sitting with us. I just nudge Stiles, before drinking my chocolate milk.

"Why she sitting with us?" Stiles asks Scott, who shrugs before seeing Allison try to sit in the other chair next to him, but she can't because his bag is there. "Oh, sorry."

"Thanks," She says, slipping into the chair. I look back at Lydia and notice that there have been three more people that have decided to sit with us. A girl I don't know the name of is sitting next to me, Danny is sitting the other side of Stiles, and some random dude off the Lacrosse team is sat at the end of the table. I laugh slightly when Jackson comes over to us, and asks the dude to get up, rudely.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" The dude asks.

Danny grins at him, one of those smug grins. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."

The dude moves, and sits over with some of his other lacrosse friends. He is obviously not impressed with Jackson. Though he does glance at Lydia's coin slot when he is walking off...man, he's brave to do that, with Jackson sat there. Jackson is super jealous when something he has is either looked at, or questioned, or in Scott's case, about to kick him off his lacrosse king throne. Jackson is obviously worrying about Scott coming in and swooping off the captain title of his. Haha, I just want to see his face when Scott does, and then laugh at him for picking on me all those years. He still does.

"So, I hear a cougar attacked the bus driver," Danny says, as we all start eating uncomfortably. You can cut the tension with scissors its that thick.

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson says, putting his feet on the table.

"Dude, this table is for eating," I say, glancing at his feet when he gives me a weird look. "Get your stupid, expensive shoes off it."

Jackson glares at me. "When did you suddenly become my mom?"

I just poke my tongue very rudely at him, and Lydia pushes his feet off the table.

"She's right," Lydia says, smiling at me. I smile back, thanking her silently. "And a cougar is a mountain lion." When he raises an eyebrow at her, she adds, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson answers. "The dude was some homeless person that was going to die anyway."

I glare at him. "That's nice of you, isn't it?"

"Don't start, June," Danny warns me.

"Blah," I say to him, though I'm smiling.

"Actually, I just found out who it is," Stiles says, showing us a video that tells us the man's name, and that he is in critical condition in hospital.

"I know him," Scott says, glancing at Stiles and I.

"You do?" Allison asks.

"Yeah. He was my bus driver when I was back living with my dad," Scott answers, looking at us again. Why us? What are we supposed to do with this new found information?

"Can we change the subject of this conversation?" Lydia asks, breaking our looks at each other. "Like, what are we doing to hang out?"

I look at Scott. He invited Lydia and JACKSON to HANG out but not US? He just shrugs his shoulders at me and looks to Allison.

"We were wondering what we were going to do," Allison says.

"Well, if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun," Lydia says.

Jackson leans forward, snatches up Lydia's fork and gestures to his eye. "Do you know what else sounds super fun? Jabbing myself in the eye with this fork."

"Please do. Actually, hand the fork to me. I'll do it," I reply, and reach to take the fork.

Lydia intervenes. "No one is jabbing any body in the eye with a fork, got that? Now put the fork down."

There are too many conversations going on at once. Scott turns to Allison, giving her the look, 'Are you kidding?'

"You want to hang out...like us and them?" He asks her.

Allison swallows the food in her mouth. She's actually eating this?

"Sounds fun, right?" Allison replies.

Danny turns his head to talk to me. "Hey, June."

Ugh. Too. Many. Conversations.

"Hey, Danny," I answer.

Stiles looks at Danny and does a half smile thing at him, but Danny just looks at him with a bored look. Stiles just continues eating his food.

"We could go bowling," Lydia suggests. Jackson scoffs. "Come on, you love bowling."

"Yeah, but with actual competition," Jackson says.

"How do you know we aren't actual competition?" Allison asks him. She glances at Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of," He replies.

Me and Stiles glance at each other out the corner of our eyes. He is a terrible bowler.

"Is that a sort of, or a yes?" Jackson asks, propping his arms on the table.

"Yes," Scott says, glaring. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You are a terrible bowler," Stiles says, as we walk from the cafeteria.

Scott puts his head in his hands. "I know, I'm such an idiot!"

"I'm not going to disagree with you there," I mutter, but since he has super hearing, he punches me in my arm. Hard. "Okay, a strong idiot."

"It was like watching a train wreck," Stiles comments as we walk down the hallway. "First it was that phrase."

"'Hanging out,'" Scott says.

"You don't hang out with hot girls," Stiles says. I put my hands on my hips and stop, looking at him. "We hang out with you, June, because we think of you as hot but our sister, right, Scott?"

Scott just nods.

"Anyway, you may as well start hanging out with Danny," I say. "Since you will be her gay best friend."

"Oh, how is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't," Scott says.

Stiles is also talking to himself. Am I the only one not insane here? "I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I ask Allison for a date and we are hanging out with other people," Scott continues on his little questioning. This is too himself, is well, not to me.

"Am I not attractive?" Stiles asks himself. I think they think they are talking to each other and they are both listening.

"I make first line and now the team captain wants to destroy me." Pulling out his phone, he sighs. "And now I'm going to be late for work."

"Scott, you didn't answer my question!" Stiles exclaims to his best friend who is walking away. He looks at me.

"What? Don't expect me to answer your questions," I say, holding my hands up.

"Ah, forget it," He says. "I'll just have to ask Danny himself if he finds me attractive or not."

"If I was Danny, it would be the 'or not' answer," I insult him. That's what best friends are for right? You insult them and they don't get offended.

Stiles laughs a bitter laugh. "Thanks, June. Nice to know I'm attractive to the female species as well."

"I see you as my brother. Why would I find you attractive?"

"You might."

"What? Do you find Scott attractive?"

Stiles' nose crinkles in disgust, and shakes his head. "That's just nasty. Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"That's what its like for me when you ask me if you are attractive," I say, and stop him from walking. "Now, can you take me home?"

"Can't you walk?"

I smack him. "You are going to make your best friend walk in the rain?"

"It's not raining." Stiles points outside. True, its not, but I want a ride.

"Just give me a damn ride." He shakes his head. I smile at him. "Please?"

"No. You can god damn walk for once." And with that, he abandons me and walks out and over to his Jeep. What a jerk off!

* * *

Stiles better protect his balls when I see him, as it is now raining, and I am walking home in just jeans and a t-shirt. Uh, I'm freezing my tits off. And too make it worse, I even saw Jackson ride past in his ever so expense porsche. Of course Jackson isn't going to stop and give me a lift. Ah, well, shit happens. I carry on, walking towards my house. Thinking about how I am going to rip Stiles' little balls off when I reach my house, get changed, and then take my car to his house. Oh, this is fun. I think about what is going to happen tonight for Scott. About how Lydia is probably going to try make passes at him, and how Jackson is going to be glaring at him the whole night. Or it could go the other way and they are going to laugh at him for sucking at bowling. Oh, how he does suck at bowling.

This once, I had a birthday party. I think we were all about eight, and I invited eight year old Danny, and Jackson, even though that was my mom's idea. Lydia, of course, had to come too, and Beth. This was, of course, a disastrous birthday. And it made me see how much Scott sucks at bowling.

I'm too distracted to notice that a black car pulls up by my side and starts going at the pace I'm going. I finally notice, and stop, turning to the window to see the driver. Derek.

"Derek!" I exclaim in relief. "Oh my god! Can you give me a ride, please?"

He leans over, and unlocks the passenger side of the door. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I say, getting in. When I am in the car, I suddenly remember what happened on Friday night after the game, us getting drunk and then me...oh, me, telling Derek that he is hot and that I want to do him. God, what is wrong with me? Why can't I control the things I say when I am drunk? It always happens.

We sit in silence, his face staring out in to the road instead of looking at me, and I'm looking at the side of his face without any smile on my face. Gosh, this is awkward. A song that I can't really hear comes on, and I reach to turn it up just as he does, our hands touching. His, because he's a werewolf, is warm, and it sends warmth to my whole body. He takes his hand back, clenching it around the steering wheel. Someone's pissed. I turn up the radio, ignoring Frowny, and listening. It's All American Rejects, 'Gives you hell.' I love this song. I start to sing along, but then realise that I'm not alone, so I quickly shut up.

Derek has the slightest of smirks on his face, but his hands are still clenched around his steering wheel. I smile gracefully, then look out the window, nodding along to the tune.

"Is there a reason you were walking in the rain?" Derek asks, breaking the silence that had come over us. He even turns down the radio, so I can answer.

"Stiles, that asshole, said that I had to walk home. All because I didn't say the right thing when he asked me if gay guys found him attractive," I explain. Derek is full on smirking now, which I am surprised to see and touch it with my index finger.

Derek's grin falls in to a scowl. "Stop poking me."

"Are you always this touchy?" I ask, as I continue to poke his face.

"Stop it, June."

I continue.

"June, I'm not kidding."

I continue.

"June. I will snap that finger if you don't stop."

I continue.

"STOP IT!"

I stop.

I see that we have stopped, and that we are outside my house. I climb out, the sky light blue with some clouds.

"I'll see you later, Derek," I say, and he just grunts and zooms off. Nice man.

* * *

I open the garage and smile at the site of my car. My car is so nice. It's a Volvo XC60, and it reminds me of Edward Cullen's car. It is dark grey, and slick. I love it. I climb in, now warm in my jumper with a rabbit, my dark blue skinny jeans, and my black converse, and start it up. The engine roars to life, and I smirk, slip on my ray bans, and start off towards Stiles' house.

"I'm going to use you more, Robert." Yeah, I called my car Robert. Sue me.

I reverse out of the garage, get out of my awesome car, pull down the garage door, and then go back to my car. I climb in, and turn up the music.

I get to Stiles' in record time. I let myself in and run up to his room, bursting through. I laugh when he jumps up and screams like a girl.

"Hi, Stiles," I greet, and take a bunch of his shirt and pull him down to my height. "How are you?"

"Uh, hi, June," He replies. "I'm fine thank you."

"That's great," I say. "Lovely weather we had earlier, wasn't it?"

Stiles gulps. "June, I didn't know that it was going to rain. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I had to walk home in the rain!" I exclaim. The Sheriff walks past Stiles' door, which is open due to my outburst, and then comes back to take a second look. Both of mine and Stiles' gazes are on the Sheriff, smiling innocently. "Sheriff."

"June," He answers, coming into the room. "What has my son done now?"

"Nothing," I say. I let go of Stiles' collar. "Just being his usual idiot self. Are you going to work?"

He nods. "Don't murder my son, please."

"I won't," I promise. "Is it okay to punch him?"

"As long as he doesn't press charges."

"Awesome!" Mr. Stilinski looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, sure, Sheriff."

"Right, goodbye, Stiles," He says, walking out.

"You are so dead!" I exclaim as I hear the front door shut.

"Wait! Don't kill me yet!" Stiles exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"Scott is going back to the bus to see if he killed the bus driver. He went to ask Derek, and Derek told him to go back. Feel it. See it. Use his werewolf senses."

I think for a second. "I'll kill you after then."

"Thank you...wait, what?"

"Oh, you made me get wet. I am allowed to at least punch you."

"When is Scott coming?"

I flounce down on his bed, and lace my hands behind my head to think as Stiles does his homework. He is the smartest out of all of us. Defiantly smarter then Scott, and smarter then me. He is a straight A student. I guess that's why his dad isn't too angry at him for being in the woods that night. My mum is sort of pleased with my C's and B's. Though my brother was seventeen when he died, and he used to get straight A's. I think she sometimes wishes I am like him. Shy, smiley, kind, smart. That's what she says he was like. But I always tell her that I am none of those things. I'm sarcastic, bitchy, unkind, and sort of smart.

Stiles and I share a bond that Scott and I don't. Stiles' mom died when he was young. We used to talk about how it was like, losing someone so close. Scott's dad had divorced his mom. That's a different kind of loss.

Stiles' phone ringing brought me out of my thinking. It is one of those annoying twinkly sounds.

"Hello?" Stiles answers. "You here yet?"

"Yep." I jump when Scott's voice comes from outside the window. Stiles opens the window, and let's him in.

"There is this thing called a door," I say, pointing to the door. "I used it."

Scott just rolls his eyes. "You ready?"

I stand. "Let's get this over with, so I can come back and kill Stiles."

"What did you do now?" Scott asks Stiles. Stiles grabs his jacket.

"I made her walk home in the rain," Stiles answers.

"You didn't!" Scott says. "You don't do that to girls."

"Thank you, Scott." I tap my best friend on the shoulder. "You aren't the dumb ass for once."

"Let's just go," Stiles says, impatient. "So I can come home and wait for June to kill me."

We all climb into Stiles' Jeep, and go off towards school.

"Did Derek hurt you?" I ask Scott as we drive. "Since you did have him tossed into jail."

Scott shakes his head. "He did answer some of my questions."

"He did?" Stiles asks, interested.

"Yeah," Scott says. "He answered if I am going to hurt someone, if I could someone and if I was going to kill someone."

"Let me guess: Yes, yes, and yes?" I ask.

"Actually, the last was a probably," Scott argues.

I roll my eyes. "That makes it all better."

Scott laughs a humourless laugh. "Shut up, June."

"Are you hoping you didn't kill this man so you can date Allison?" Stiles asks, turning on the radio.

"I didn't kill him," Scott answers, "I hurt him. If it was me."

I think for a moment. "It could have been a mountain lion." They both give me looks. "Okay, no it wasn't."

"It doesn't matter," Scott says, "If I didn't do it, I am going to go out with Allison. If I did, then I will still go out with Allison, just be very, very careful."

"Yeah, don't have sex with her," Stiles says. Scott glares at him. "What? That will raise your heart rate."

"Stop it, guys," I say, as school comes into view. "We are here!"

Stiles parks up a little back from the fence. We all climb out from the Jeep, and walk to the fence. Stiles starts to climb it but Scott stops him.

"Just me," Scott says, going to climb.

"Why is it suddenly starting feel like you're batman and I'm robin?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Hey! What about me? Can I be catwoman?" I ask. They both ignore me. Am I just to be ignored or something?"

"Nobody's batman and robin any of the time," Scott answers him.

"Really? Not even some of the time?" Stiles asks, crossing his arms.

"Just go wait in the car!" Scott exclaims, climbing over the fence. "GO!"

"Fine!" I snap. Stiles and I lumber back to Jeep, and sit there. "Do you think he's a dick to?"

Stiles nods. "Am I batman?"

"You can be my batman," I say, and smile at him. Sometimes, and this is very rare, Stiles and I are nice to each other. Like our birthdays, or Christmas, or just rare times like this.

"And you can always be my catwoman." He smiles also. I cuddle into his side, and he put his arm around me.

We watch as Scott climbs into the bus, and I can see from where we are his dark outline through the bus windows. I cuddle even more into Stiles' side. His arm tightens around me. Then we see the flash lights, and Stiles beeps, taking his arm from around me, and turn the engine on. Scott runs to the fence, looks for a way to get over, and jumps on the car hood, on the top and flips over. He still isn't going to be batman now.

"Go, go, go!" He shouts as he climbs in the Jeep. We are driving away quickly.

"Did you find anything?" I ask Scott, as we speed away.

Scott nods. "I was there last night. And the blood, most of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asks.

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus. It was Derek."

"Why would Derek tell you to come find out that he killed the driver?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe its a pack thing," I suggest.

Scott shot me a look. "Yeah, because ripping throats out is a real bonding experience."

"Who cares! You didn't kill him!" Stiles exclaims.

"Which means you aren't a killer after all!" I exclaim also.

"Which means I can go out with Allison!" Scott exclaims.

Stiles rolls his eyes but I look at him with wide eyes. "I was also going to exclaim that it means you won't kill us."

"Oh. That too," Scott says, and we drive back to Scott's so he can get ready for his date.

* * *

After we finally get back to Stiles', I take my car and drive it to the gas station. I need gas if I'm going to be driving this baby. I pull up, and see that Derek is there, filling up his gas. Really? I pull up, and he looks towards my car.

"Derek," I greet. I grab a fuel pump. "Just filling up my car."

"Nice ride," He says, his voice sending me into a daze.

"Thank you," I answer. "I'm sorry about the poking earlier. I can be annoying sometimes."

"Tell me about it," He mutters but I hear him. "It's okay."

I smile, and put the fuel pump back on the pump. "I'll see you around, Derek."

Since I paid by my card, I head over to Derek who is still filling up. "Why did you tell Scott to go to the bus to find out that you attacked the bus driver?"

"It wasn't me," Derek answers.

"Well, of course it was," I say. I then think about it. "But, if it wasn't you that means there's another. The one that killed your sister and bit Scott."

"He's an Alpha," Derek explains. "Scott and I are betas."

"Oh my god!" I exclaim. "There is another murdering werewolf about!" Derek glares at me. "Okay, there is just one murdering werewolf about!"

Derek nods in approval. I jump when cars park themselves in front and behind Derek's car. Three men climb out, two coming to stand behind Derek's car, while the other one stands in front of Derek's car. They hold guns. Hunters. Derek wraps a arm around my waist, dragging me against the side of his body, hiding me somewhat from the one in front.

"Hello, Derek," The one says in front of car, coming closer. "And your friend?"

I cough before I answer. "June."

"I'm Chris Argent," He answers, smiling at me.

Oh my god! This is Allison's dad!

"Black cars," He clicks his tongue. "Such a bugger to keep clean." He grabs a window cleaner and starts to clean the windscreen, even thought it doesn't need to be cleaned. "I'm very protective of the things I love, Derek. Especially my family. But you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

What a complete dick head! I squirm against Derek, but his fist is balled up, and his arm is tight around my waist. Derek's fist unclenches, and turns into a normal hand.

"Perfect," Chris says. He gestures to his windscreen. "You can actually see."

"You could see before, asshole," I mutter. Derek's lips upturn slightly.

Chris cups his ear. "What was that, June?"

"Nothing, Chris," I answer, smirking.

Chris walks away, but Derek's voice stops him. "You forgot to check the oil."

Chris turns, and monitions to one of the men behind us. "Check the man's oil."

One of the hunters walks up to Derek's window, and smashes it. "It looks goodbye."

"Till we meet again, Derek," Chris says, "Bye, June."

"Bye, Chris," I say, through clenched teeth. They drive off. We stay stood the way we are for a few moments, before Derek lets me go.

"Really? 'Bye, Chris?'" Derek asks, angry.

"What else was I supposed to say? He said goodbye to me!" I exclaim. "Now, before any other hunters come and try to destroy your car, I'm going to leave. Goodbye, Derek."

But before I can leave, he grabs my wrist, his hand flying to my face and his lips taking mine. His tongue is in my mouth, due to my mouth being open in surprise. My arms go around his neck, running my hands through his hair as his arms around my waist, his hands open and on my back.

He breaks the kiss first. "Bye, June."

And he climbs into his car and drives off. Dick! I climb into my car and drive off towards the hospital to talk to my mom about Stiles or Scott staying over tonight. Instead of going, though, I call her instead.

"Hey, Mom," I greet as she answers the phone, bored.

"June, are you driving?" She asks. "What have I told you about that?"

I roll my eyes. "Sorry, Mom. This is quick." I turn left. "Can Scott and Stiles stay over tonight?"

"One. Not both," She says.

"Stiles then," I answer. Scott's probably going to talk us to death about his date with Allison.

"Sure, honey. Order pizza, if you want. I'll be home early. Frankie is giving me the night off," She says, excited. "Since I have been such a good employee."

"Good, you deserve a break," I reply. She laughs a happy laugh. It's good to know she's happy. "See you at home, Mom."

"Love you, June. Bye."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

* * *

Stiles is over really quickly when I call him, telling him there is pizza involved. We sit down to watch a horror movie, with some popcorn, and he asks about Derek.

"So, you went to get some gas and hunters showed up?" He asks, with a mouth full of popcorn. I slap him. He swallows and then smiles. "Sorry."

"Its okay. I just don't want to see your food," I reply, smirking. "Anyway, yes. I get to the gas station and Derek's there, filling up his tank too. Then the hunters show up and Allison's dad-"

"Wait, Mr Argent was there?" Stiles asks.

I nod. "He was the one that was doing most of the talking. Onwards from that, it ended up with Derek's window smashed. Then when I went to leave, he kisses me."

"You have to stop with these kisses, June."

"How can I? This is freaking Derek Hale. Have you seen his body?" Stiles looks disgusted. "Sorry."

"Also, Derek told me something. When I was filling up."

"What?"

I swallow, my throat dry. "Well, I asked him why he sent Scott to the bus to find out that he killed the bus driver and he said he didn't. Then I figured out there's another one, like them. He said yes, it's an Alpha. That's who bit Scott and killed Derek's sister."

"Really?"

"Yes! We have to tell Scott!"

"We'll tell him tomorrow." The front door opens, signalling my mom to be home. "Your mom's home. Can we have pizza now?"

"As impatient as ever, Stiles?" My mom asks, as she walks into the room, shrugging out of her coat.

"You know me, Mrs Kent," Stiles answers, smirking.

"Please. You and Scott both know now to call me Karen, right?" Mom says to him.

Stiles' smirk grows wider. "Can we get pizza now, Karen?"

Mom nods. "I'll go order it. Hello, June."

"Thanks for finally acknowledging me, Mom," I say to her. "Hello."

We settle down to watch the rest of the horror film that Stiles and I put on, and we watch it until we are sure my mom is out of hearing distance.

"So Derek isn't the killer to that girl or the one who bit Scott?" Stiles asks. I slap him around the head. "What was that for?"

"What did I say before my mom came home?" I ask.

"That is was an Alpha. I was just making sure. Jeez, June. Lighten up."

"Oh, I'll lighten up in a minute."

And my mom comes back in and we all settle down for pizza and the horror movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

I grab my school bag, throw it over my shoulder, and run downstairs. My mom, for once, is up and having coffee. She looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I slept in," I say, "Now leave me be."

She just nods, gets up and kisses my forehead. "See you later, honey."

"Bye, Mom," I say, grab her piece of toast from the toaster and run out.

* * *

Both Stiles and I make off for his Jeep, since we are studying together, and we both climb in. When we study together, it usually ends in us playing video games and shouting questions at each other. It is pretty fun to do. But Scott is studying with Allison today, so he wasn't joining in. Stupid idiot. Anyway, we drive off towards the exit off school, when Derek pops up, pale faced and all icky, and Stiles has to brake really hard, and people start to beep their horns. I climb out, and rush over to him, just as Scott comes over also.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I-I was shot," He says, breathing really heavily.

"Dude, he doesn't look so good," Stiles comments. I throw a small rock at him from the ground and it bounces off his stomach. "I'll shut up."

"Good idea," I say, and then I turn towards Derek.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asks, checking Derek for any other possible injuries.

Derek shakes his head. "Its a different kind of bullet."

"What? A silver bullet?" Stiles asks.

"No, you idiot!" Derek says. Go, Derek! He does even look hot with all that sweat and pale faced...not the time, June.

"That's what she said. You have forty eight hours," Scott mutters.

"Who said that?" Derek asks, his head shooting to look in Scott's direction.

"The one who shot you," Scott says.

Derek's eye flash a vivid blue, and he is biting his lip.

"Stop that!" Scott hisses.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek hisses back. He looks like he could punch something. Please, please, punch Stiles.

"Derek, get up!" I hiss at him. He glares in my general direction.

"Help me get him into the Jeep," Scott says. We all haul up the werewolf, and stick him Stiles' Jeep after I get in. I know that if they are sat next to each other, Derek and Stiles would kill each other. So no.

"You have to find that bullet," Derek says, stopping Scott from walking away.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"Fine! I'll try! Stiles, get him out of here."

Stiles starts his Jeep and drives away. After a few moments, he clicks his tongue and glances at Derek and I from the corner of his eye. Great, Stiles is in his annoying mood. Well, he's always in his annoying mood, but he is defiantly in his annoying mood now.

"Stiles, shut it," I snap at him, and he clicks his tongue again. "Are you seriously going to do this right now?" Stiles nods. Derek shifts his glance to him and glares. Stiles shakes his head, as in a no. Oh, how I love Derek!

We are silent until Stiles speaks up, "Don't bleed out on my seats, please."

Derek glares at him. "Where are we?"

"We are nearly there," Stiles replies.

"Where?"

"Your house."

Derek is glaring at him. "You can't take me there." His voice is raspy, and I love it.

"Why not?"

"I can't be there. I can't protect myself if hunters come calling, idiot."

Stiles pulls over the car. "What happens if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Derek just glares at him.

"Start the car," Derek threatens.

"Look, I'm so not buying your threats any more. You know what, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in to the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" He exclaims. Wow, Stiles you are brave today.

Derek just rolls up his sleeve, and shows us both his bullet wound. It is disgusting. Blue is coming off it, like smoke, and there are dark blue and purple veins coming out of it. Ew.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, leaning over and trying to pry the bullet out. Derek's eyes flash a blue and he jerks his arm away.

"Ow!" He yells.

"Is that contagious? You know what? You should probably get out," Stiles says. I smack him in the arm to tell him no.

"Start the car. Or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek threatens again, and even I'm afraid of him, even though he is scaring Stiles.

It works because Stiles starts his Jeep and we drive off. I try to go back to stop Derek's wound from bleeding, but he just jerks it away. I grab hold of it, and he finally gives in. I grab so tissues from my back pack and use them to stop it. He just grounds his teeth and clenches his jaw when it hurts. I kiss his cheek and squeeze his hand to comfort him. He seems surprised that I would kiss his cheek and squeeze his hand, but he squeezes my hand back anyway. Stiles looks like he is about to barf.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asks to Scott over the phone. It is on speaker, obviously, and Scott's reply is a whisper. Well, he is in a house full of hunters.

"Take him somewhere! Anywhere!" Scott whispers.

"By the way, he's starting to smell," Stiles says, his nose crinkled. Derek turns his head to glower at him, but Stiles seems unaffected by the glower.

"Like what?" Really, Scott? Asking what he smells like?

"Like death," Stiles replies.

"Take him to the animal clinic," Scott says.

"How did death make you think of the animal clinic?" I ask him, but he just ignores me.

"My boss would have left by now." There is some movement before he answers again. "There is a key behind the dumpster."

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you," Stiles mutters as he passes the phone to Derek's hand. Derek holds it to his ear, and since Derek has turned it off speaker, I can't hear and neither can Stiles.

"Did you get it yet?" Derek asks, still glaring in Stiles' direction for telling Scott he smelt. Oh, get over it. "Well, if you don't find it, I'm dead." He pauses so Scott can speak. "Then, think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you guys either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet."

Then he hangs up and throws it at Stiles. Stiles glares in his direction before starting up his car. Oh, this is going to be fun. Having a dying werewolf and a sarcastic teenage boy for my company. Great. I grab another tissue, leaving the blood soaked one on the floor of Stiles' Jeep, and dab Derek's arm. He hisses and bares his fangs in my face, but I am unaffected and I go back to dabbing.

"June, would you cut it out?" He asks, his eyes flashing that icy blue. "It kind of hurts."

"Do you want to bleed to death?" I ask him, my anger rising. "Because I'm only trying to help."

Derek sighs. "I know. But it still hurts."

"Well its going to," I say, dabbing at the blood. "Do you want me to get the bullet out?"

Derek jerks his arm out of my grasp. "Not now!"

"It'll make it better if I get it out now," I argue. I continue dabbing though, making no move to get the bullet out until he says so.

"Would you two stop, please?" Stiles asks in annoyance. "OR I will pull it out myself."

Derek glares at him. "Shut up."

"Both of you shut up!" I snap at them both. "If you can't speak to each other in a nice way, then don't talk at all!"

I feel like a mom, scalding her two children for being mean to one another. This is not how I should feel. I should be feeling like a normal teenage girl, stuck in the middle of two people fighting. Not a mom, already. That is not on my list until I'm at least thirty.

We all sit in silence while Stiles drives towards the animal clinic. I turn on the radio, and continue dabbing at Derek's arm. Now and again, he takes deep breaths, like it hurts. I know it probably does hurt, since I'm dabbing at his bullet wound, but come on, he'll bleed to death before he dies from this bullet. Stiles clicks his tongue again, in his annoying bubble. I just want to pop that bubble.

"Stiles," I warn.

"What?" He asks innocently. Yeah, okay. Stiles could never be innocent.

I roll my eyes. "You know what, Jerk off."

Stiles shuts up and pulls in to the parking lot of the animal clinic. Derek has the slightest of smirks on his lips as we get him out of the car, and drag him in. We drop him on a pile of dog food when Stiles' phone goes off, that stupid twinkly sound. I keep an eye on Derek while Stiles checks his phone.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks, turning around.

"Its a rare form of wolfsbane," Derek answers, grunting in pain. I try to grab his arm, but he snatches it away and snaps, "STOP!"

I jump back in surprise. He does know I am doing this to help him right? But suit yourself, Jackass. I back away from him, glaring all the way until I reach where Stiles is.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek's voice is now all breathy.

"Why?" Stiles asks.

"Why do you think, idiot? Does he look nice and healthy?" I snap.

Derek smirks but ignores me. "Because I'm going to die without."

"Help me, June," Stiles says, putting one of Derek's arms around his shoulders. I jump too it, grabbing Derek's other sweaty arm, the horrible one, and placing in around my shoulders. Together, we both got Derek into the operating table, a big bland silver thing, and he lean on it as he took his top off. OH MY GOD! I probably know that now is not the time to be checking him out, but...oh my god!

His abs are just to die for, all jutting out and lovely, dripping with sweat. He turns around. His back is the same, muscley shoulder blades, with a dark tattoo. It has spirals that all join in the middle. It looks good and mysterious. He then turns around and shows us his bullet wound. I am still disgusted by the site, obviously, because it looks disgusting.

"That doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a goodnight's sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles comments, looking at his feet in his own disgust. I stand next to him, watching Derek search around in the vet's draws, looking for something.

I roll my eyes. Derek just ignores him, all serious and get-down-to-business. "If the infection reaches my heart, I'll die."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asks. His phone starts to ring. "Hold on. It's my dad."

"Does he know that he's an idiot?" Derek asks, his voice shocking me.

"No. I don't think he does," I say. I come round to his side of the table and sit down on it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared, June," He whispers, pain in his face. He is standing between my legs, and I have my hand on his face.

I smile. "Don't be. Scott's going to get here in time, and you'll be fit and healthy before you know it."

He touches my lips with his slightly, his lips dry and cold. I still enjoy it, wrapping my arms around his neck. Well, I am enjoying it until Stiles coughs from the door.

"Just telling me he's working late," Stiles says, shaking his phone.

Derek lets me go completely, starting to move around, searching the draws for what he wanted. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, I have a last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles asks. He looks a bit scared.

Derek holds up a saw.

"What, go saw someone's arm and hope it's the same colour as your skin?" I ask, staring at the flash of silver the saw sends me. It's like its smiling at me.

"No, June." He rolls his eyes. "Stiles is going to cut off my arm."

"I'm doing what now?" Stiles asks.

"About to cut off my arm."

"What happens if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal, if it works."

"If?!" I yell. "You are basing your life on an if?!"

Both ignore my outburst. At least they have that in common.

"I don't know if I can do this." Stiles' voice is like three octaves higher then it should be.

Derek sounds annoyed. "Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the cutting off the flesh, the sawing off the bone and especially, the blood!" Stiles, why are you always a drama queen? Well, he is about to cut off someone's arm, I guess.

Derek slams the saw down on the table. "Do you faint at the sight of blood or something?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

Derek is tying some sort of blue string around his arm. Maybe to say to Stiles, 'Cut below here.' I can't believe he is asking Stiles to do this.

"How about this? Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head." Really, threats, now Derek?

"I'm so not buying your threats any-" I jump back when Derek grabs a fist full of his collar and brings him smack against the table, face to face with him. "Okay, okay! I'll do it!" Derek leans to the right and throws up this black liquid. Is he trying to make me barf? Because I will barf in a minute. "Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles gestures to the black stuff.

"Its my body, trying to heal its self."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's not doing a very good job of it," I mutter but of course, he hears me and glares.

"You have to do it now, Stiles, now!"

"Now? I don't think I can do this..."

Derek is impatient. "Just do it!"

I hide my face in my hands, unable to look at what is about to happen. But I hear the door open, and I hear Scott's voice, "Stiles? June?"

"Scott!" I exclaim, and smile. I hug him as soon as he comes into view. "Oh my god! You just prevent a life time of nightmares for the both of us."

"Did you get it?" Derek's voice breaks our little happy reunion. Always down to business that guy.

Scott fishes around in his left pocket, producing a long, golden bullet. He passes it to Derek hurriedly, and then stands by the table, looking at Derek like Stiles and I.

"What are you going to do with?" I ask.

"I'm gonna..." His voice is breathless and he tries again. "I'm gonna..." He drops to the floor before he can answer me, his eyes closed and his chest hardly moving.

The bullet rolls out of his hand, rolling and rolling towards a drain, before it fell down and made a clink. Scott runs to grab the bullet, while Stiles and I try to get Derek to wake up.

"Scott, what are we going to do?" Stiles yells as he slaps Derek's face lightly, lolling it to the side and then to the other side.

"I don't know! Hold on!" Scott yells back, as he tries to reach the golden bullet.

"Scott, I think he's dead!" Stiles yells. I slap him across the back of the head.

"Derek is not dead!" I exclaim, lifting Derek's eyelid so I can see his green pupil.

"I got it!" Scott jumps up, and produces the golden bullet.

"Don't kill me for this," Stiles mutters in Derek's direction, before pulling his arm back and knocking Derek on the jaw. Wow, he's brave.

But it works. Derek stirs and together, Stiles and Scott get him up so he can sort out his magic bullet. I have to turn away because he tries to chew open the end with his teeth. Its gross. When he yells out in pain, however, I turn around and join Scott and Stiles, who are stood watching Derek, arching his back in pain, on the floor. The bullet wound is flashing blue but covering up, the veins growing shorter. This is awesome!

"That was awesome!" Stiles and I exclaim at the same time, and Scott turns to us with a WTF expression.

Derek gets up from the ground, clearly pissed, and glares at each one of us.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks.

"Except for the agonising pain," Derek snaps sarcastically.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles mocks.

Derek glares at him with a death glare, before looking at me. I give him a hug before letting him go, and meeting Scott's and Stiles' confused gazes.

"We saved your life," Scott says. "So you are going to leave us alone, okay? No more kissing June either. I hate smelling you all over her."

I blush a strawberry red. Thanks, Scott.

"And if you don't," Scott continues, "I'm going to go to Allison's dad, and tell him everything."

"You're going to trust them?" He asks, glaring at him.

"What? They are a lot fricking nicer then you are!"

"Yeah. I'll show exactly how nice they are."

They both leave, leaving Stiles and I to wash the little amount of blood off the operating table. Stupid werewolves. Why is it always us humans that get dragged in to these things?

"Wanna stay over again, since your dad is working late?" I ask Stiles, as we go towards his Jeep.

Stiles nods. "Is your mom there?"

"She's on lates also," I say, "I just don't want to be alone."

"I get you," Stiles says, as we take off for the direction of his house so he can get his stuff.

* * *

When we get to mine, it's about half ten. I grab two blankets from upstairs, and bring them downstairs, where Stiles is sitting eagerly, waiting for me so we can play some video games. I come back down, in Derek's top- I had 'forgotten' to give it back to him- and we sit down to play video games.

"I'm going open a can of whoop ass!" I yell, as I go towards the kitchen to get a can of bean to microwave and eat.

"No, you aren't!" He yells back. "You are opening a can of beans, dumb ass!"

"I'll still beat your ass!"

I hear Stiles scoff. "Yeah, right!"

I place the beans in the microwave and put them on for two minutes. The door rings, and Stiles is too busy in his game to get up and get it, so I go, even though I'm only dressed in Derek's shirt.

"Hey," Derek says. I face palm. Oh, snap. "I'm here to talk."

"You want to talk a lot lately, don't you?" I ask him. He takes in what I am dressed as. Stiles comes in the hallway in just his underwear. We are pretty comfortable around each other. Like brother and sister. Derek obviously sees it wrong and growls, glaring at Stiles.

"I'll see you later, June," He snaps, before walking away.

"Derek!" I shout after him but he just zooms off in his car.

"What's up with him?" Stiles asks after a while.

"He thinks that you and I are together...in that way..." I trail off. Stiles looks disgusted.

"That's just...ew!" Stiles exclaims.

"I know!"

I have obviously pissed off Derek. I'll have to talk to him when I see him next. But for now, I'm going to sleep and be an normal teenager.

* * *

_**Hope you liked chapter nine. Review, please! ;D Thank you for the great feedback already, you guys are great! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

I walk the trail to get to the Hale house, fully aware that it's night time and I'm probably going to get into trouble with my mom for being out this late. But who cares? As long as I make Derek see what was actually happening when Stiles came in with just his underwear on...I shudder at the thought. Why would Derek storm off like that anyway? Maybe he's jealous...narw, that's so cute! Big, bad wolf is jealous.

The wind rustles around me, and I wrap my arms around myself. Damn, I forgot my jacket. I see the charred roof of the Hale house in the distance, and walk towards it hopefully, hoping Derek would be there, with his arms open, warming me up. I hope. The Hale house looks the same as it did the last time I was there: ash covered wood, the door all rotted.

"Derek? Derek!" I yell, hoping he is in.

When he doesn't appear or whatever he does, I walk through the door, meeting wooden steps, and look around for any sign of the hottie. I have to tell him what he saw at mine wasn't what it looked like. He thinks I'm sleeping with Stiles? Stiles? Come on, at least be realistic. That's about as realistic as me sleeping with Jackson. I shudder again at the thought. Just get off the subject of sleeping and lacrosse players. Next, I'll start thinking about Scott and I in bed...June, stop it!

I hop down on the ash covered couch, looking at my nails, which were in need of painting, and trimming for that matter, bored. Gosh, this time, I'm waiting for the socially awkward werewolf. Maybe that's where he is. On a date. I stop myself there before I go on. I would probably cry if that happened. But why would he kiss me and then go out on a date with some worthless human? Ouch, okay, that was harsh. I just insulted myself.

I must have fallen asleep, because my eyes shoot open to the sound of the door opening and closing. I get up, as quietly as possible, I peep around the corner to see Scott and Derek, both talking. I can't really understand them, because I'm still half asleep, but I notice when Derek breaks Scott's hand. I gasp quietly, making them both turn around to look in my direction. I am flat against the wall, covering my mouth from breathing. They can't find out I'm here...they can't find out I'm here...they can't find out I'm here...

"Hey, June." I jump when I see Derek leaning against the wall by me, his elbow on the wall and his hand on the back of his head.

"Oh, hey! I never knew you lived here!" I say, smiling innocently.

He rolls his eyes. "What are you doing here, June?"

"Why do you think I'm here for something?"

He sighs. "Oh, I don't know." Derek Hale uses sarcasm? Obviously.

"Fine," I snap at him. "I'm here for something. You happy?"

"Just get on with it."

I nod, turning to face him. "About what happened on Friday...when you knocked on the door and saw Stiles in his underwear..." His face turns hard, his jaw clenched. "Nothing happened. You have to know that my relationships with Scott and Stiles are like brother and sister. Seriously. Nothing happened."

"Then why were you in just a t-shirt?" his voice suits his posture. Hard, cold.

"It was your t-shirt. I like it. It remind me of you."

Did I really just say that?

_Yes, you did. You idiot, _that annoying voice in my head sneers at me, chuckling.

Could you please go and annoying somebody else?

She pokes her tongue out at me rudely.

"So nothing happened?"

I nod. "Isn't that what I just insisted?"

I have big, manly arms around me, lifting me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, cuddling into his embrace. I lose all my train of thought, even my own name, when Derek's hand goes underneath my t-shirt, his warm hand resting on the curve of my body. I pull back.

"I'm pleased," He says, with one of those adorable half smiles that boys tend to do. It makes my heart flop. "You should get home. It's late. Borrow this."

He shrugs out of his signature leather jacket, handing it to me. I place it over my navy long sleeve t-shirt. I nod at him, before stepping around him. He catches my wrist before I can go any further.

"June," He says, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

I look at him in bewilderment. Did he just ask me out on a date? Did the antisocial Derek Hale just ask me out on a date? I think he did. It was his voice saying it.

I nod. "Y-yes?"

"Don't sound so surprised, June." He lets go of my wrist. "I am a gentleman."

I smirk. "Then I would love too."

* * *

I jump out of bed with a spring in my step, walking towards the bathroom with a stupid smile on my face. I jump into the shower, washing my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, before climbing out, drying it, and straightening it. I put on my eye-liner, and my mascara, and then go into my room to my wardrobe. I grab my lucky dark blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve t-shirt, and my dark blue Hollister jacket. I put on my dark blue converse, grab my school bag and walk gracefully down stairs.

My mom, to my surprise, is sat at the kitchen table, holding a coffee mug. She looks at me, smiles and then takes a sip of the hot beverage.

"Good morning, June," She says, putting her coffee down. "What time were you in last night?"

I freeze, nearly chocking on my toast. "Ugh, the same time I'm always in."

"Then why did I hear you walking about at half past twelve last night?" Her voice is now authoritative.

"I was getting a glass of water. Is that a problem?"

"No. But it does when I saw that you were fully dressed. Tell me, June, do you usually go to bed with all your clothes on? Including muddy shoes?"

I gulp down my milk. "Yes. Sometimes, when I can't be bothered to get dressed."

"You're grounded." It shocks me, since I've never been grounded before in my life.

"What? I have never been grounded. Why are you being so tough all of a sudden? Decided to finally be authoritative?"

She looks angry. "Ever since school has started, you've been distant and hanging around with Scott and Stiles more. You've become bad at school. You are sneaking in late at night. What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm growing up."

"Well, grow up the right way, June. Stop. Stop getting drunk with your two friends. Stop sneaking out when you aren't supposed to. Just stop! Be as perfect as your brother was!"

"I'm not him!" I scream. We both sit in silence before I grab my bag angrily and raise to my feet, pushing the chair right back.

"You need lunch money," She says, her voice stopping me from going out the door. I don't look back at her, just freeze.

"I'll borrow some off Stiles." And I leave her to wallow in her.

I start to walk, since it's early and Stiles obviously hasn't come yet, and let the tears fall. It has been a while since I've actually cried, and it felt good too.

"JUNE!" Stiles yells, parking his Jeep next to me on the side walk. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shake my head. "No. I just got into a fight with my mom."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little pissed."

Stiles helps me into the Jeep, and then climbs in to the driver seat and takes off towards town.

"Uh, Stiles," I sniff, my nose all red and blotchy from crying. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to town," He says in a duh tone.

"What I meant is, school is the other way," I answer, ignoring his attitude. "So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the little cafe in town. Did you even finish your breakfast today?"

I shake my head. "I got to angry with my mom so I walked out."

"Do you have any lunch money?"

I shake my head again.

"Do you wanna ditch?"

My head shot up at this.

"Ah, so would I."

"Ugh, I think I'll just have to power through school. Can we hang out tonight? I want to avoid my mom as much as possible."

Stiles nods. "Sure."

"You're a good friend, Stiles."

"I know. I'm just that awesome."

I slap him. "That was a complement, idiot."

"Thanks, Bug."

I smile. "Thanks, Stiles."

* * *

We are sat in chemistry, I'm next to Danny while Stiles is sat behind us, colouring in his chem text book. In the Jeep, after we had a coffee from the cafe, Stiles told me about what happened to Lydia and Jackson in the video store. Poor them. I mean, I know I hate Jackson, but come on, I wouldn't want that for anyone. Stiles informed me that it was the alpha who killed the clerk. What is up with that alpha? Is he just like a killer or something? That's like the third person he has killed since the start of school. The first was Laura Hale, the older sister of Derek, who was cut in half. The second was that bus driver, who we don't have clue why the alpha would murder him. And the last was that video clerk. Why him though? He didn't do anything wrong apart from sell me an x-rated video once when I told him it was a present to my dad...haha, he was such a sucker.

"A quick reminder that parent-teacher conferences are tonight," Mr Harris' voice booms across the class room. "Anyone under a c- is acquired to attend." I send Stiles a quick smile before looking around for my other best friend who is also failing this class. I fail at finding him. "I don't want to name you, because you would be shamed. But has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I notice that he looks at Stiles and me, before looking back towards the front of the class. "Oh, and Mr Stilinski? Might wanna put the highlighter down between paragraphs. This is chemistry. Not a colouring book."

I chuckle, and even Danny makes a quick smile when Stiles tilts his head and spits out the highlighter. He then leans over, noticing Jackson sitting in his seat, looking as pale as ever.

"Hey, Danny," Stiles says, hitting the gay lacrosse player lightly on the back. "Can I ask you a question?"

I laugh when Danny says, "No."

"Well, I'm going to anyway," Stiles says. "Do you know what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night?"

"No," Danny answers, "He wouldn't tell me."

"But you're his best bud," I reply, surprised.

"Okay, Danny? Can I ask another question?" Stiles asks, leaning forward more on his stool.

"The answer's still no," Danny replies, writing something down quickly in his notebook.

"Did Lydia show up in home room today?"

Danny shakes his head. "No."

"Can I ask one final question?"

Danny didn't even answer, knowing Stiles probably is going to ask him anyway.

"Do you find me attractive?"

I laugh full on as Stiles asks this and falls off his stool. Mr Harris glares in our direction as I push Stiles back down to the ground, and laugh harder as Danny pushes him also.

"Does this look like a playground?" He snaps.

I shake my head. "No. But it was just too hard not to push him back down."

"Do you want detention, Miss Kent?"

I shake my head again.

"No? Then I suggest you shut up and get on with the task set."

"Yes, sir." When he looks away, I raise my hand.

He sighs, annoyed. "What now, Miss Kent?"

"What was the task set, Sir?"

He just turns to Danny. "Can you tell her?"

"Yes, sir."

I have a feeling Adrian Harris hates me...with a passion...

* * *

Stiles and I walk out of chemistry, laughing slightly still, and walk down the hall. Stiles takes his phone out of his pocket, and dials Scott's number. We go to my locker as he talks to our best friend. I grab my books that I will need, before closing my locker door loudly and walking off towards Math while Stiles went to History. I catch Jackson's arm before he goes in, dragging him out the way of the door.

"We need to talk," I say.

"About...? I'm on a tight schedule so if you don't mind..." He answers.

"This will take two minutes, tops."

He hesitantly nods, before montioning me to hurry up.

"Right!" I exclaim before adjusting the postion of my backpack on my shoulder. "What happened last night?"

Jackson shakes his head. "I'm not talking about that."

"Look, Jackson, I know we hate each others guts, but I'm here for you. You aren't crazy. You aren't alone in this. So talk to me."

Jackson's eyes close, and his face contorts in to pain. "It was horrible. He was just there...all bloody, and dead...it was horrible. And then this thing with these-these red eyes that were just looking at me, like I-I wasn't needed. This thing just ran its claw along the scratches on the back of my neck, before taking off out the window."

I surprise him, and myself, for that matter, by dragging him in to a hug. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard to see people that way."

Jackson looks uncomfortable. "Why are you being nice to me? When I've been horrible to you for like-"

I cut him off, "The whole of my school life?"

He laughs. "Yeah. I guess I'm sorry about that."

We both walk into history, laughing.

"Did THE Jackson Whittmore, captain of the lacrosse and swim team, just apologise?"

"I guess I did. I did to THE June Kent, the one who hangs around with asswipe 1 and asswipe 2."

"I like those nicknames for them. Might have to use them sometime."

He takes a seat at his desk. "I'll see you later, June."

"You too, Jackson. Hope you're okay."

He nods and smiles at me.

Did that really just happen? Did I just have a laughter filled conversation with Jackson? The guy who has picked on me since the beginning of time?

I guess it did, judging by the look on Beth's face sat next to me.

"Did I just see right?" She whispers to me as we sit through history.

I nod. "I think you did. Even I'm not sure if I heard and saw right."

"You just had a conversation with Jackson. Without any hisses or snaps at one another."

"I guess I did."

What is going on with this day?

* * *

"Can you come with me to see Lydia?" Stiles asks me as we meet up at the end of school.

"You want me to come see Lydia with you? I have things to do, people to see..." Those people being ridiculously hot werewolves who live in the middle of the woods...

Stiles thinks about it before shaking his head. "Perhaps not. Do you wanna a ride to your house?"

"I'm just gonna walk in the woods."

"You aren't going to Derek's right?"

"No!" I say too quickly.

"You are, aren't you? June, what has Scott told you about him?"

"Nothing."

"Then what did Scott say to Derek? To stay away from you."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, like the twenty something year old werewolf is going to listen to a sixteen year old pup."

"Pup? Really? I'm telling him that."

"Tell him that. Do I look like I care? Now I have some business I need to take care off..."

I run off towards the entrance of the woods before he can stop me, and take the trail towards the Hale house. I run, or more like jog, towards the house, out of breath but it's such a thrill. I stop when I see a woman and two men standing either side of her holding guns. Hunters? Crap. I shuffle quickly to the left when one of them looks behind, behind a big thick tree.

I scream when a big, beefy hand grabs my arm and yanks me out from behind the tree.

"Look what I found," He says in a sing song voice.

"Do I look like a piece of treasure?" I hiss in his direction as his hold on my arm tightens.

"Oh, sweetie," The woman says, taking hold of my chin. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is here? I just got let out of the hospital..." I say, trying to pry her grip on my chin off.

She laughs a bitter laugh. "Oh, honey. You seriously think I'm going to fall for that?"

"Oh, honey," I mock her, "You look like you let your panties fall too much..." She did look like a prostitute. Her hair is brown and blond, curled, and her green eyes gleam with evilness. She holds some long black poking device in her hand. But her top is too low and too short, and her skinny jeans did nothing.

She punches me hard around the face.

"OW!" I hold my face with my free hand. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Just testing a theory, sweetie." She watches as the cut on my lip doesn't heal. "So you are human, huh? Follow me..."

I didn't really get a choice as she motions for the man to drag me along. I trip slightly, but I'm at least thankful for him not letting me fall over. We all go through the wooden door of the house, and look around. Damn it, I was hoping Derek would come and be my knight in shining leather.

"He's out," One hunter says. Oh, he's clever.

"No, he's here," The woman says, "He's just not feeling very hospitable."

The dude holding me smirks. "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard."

"Do you think you're funny?" I snap at him. "Because, I'm sorry, but you suck at telling jokes..."

The woman bobs her head. "I hate to agree, but you do suck. A dog joke, really?" She walks into the living room of the house. "If you want to draw him out, you say something like..." She trails off, thinking. "Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter..." She gleams with excitement. "Too bad she squealed like a bitch, when we cut in half!"

The one holding me is thrown against a wall, me following suit and hitting my head on the wooden wall, hard. I hear the other one scream out in pain, before everything went black...again...

* * *

I feel as if I have been thrown into a wall...oh, wait, that actually happened. I awake to see Derek shaking slightly on the floor, and the woman looming over him. She's still here? I groan as I sit up slightly.

"Oh, look who decided to join us," She says, walking over to me and yanking me up.

"Excuse me, I was just knocked out. Could you be a little more caring, please?" I ask. We walk into where she is with Derek, and I try to fight her off, but she grabs me by the throat and throws me against the wall. I groan in pain. "Bitch."

"Kate, leave her out of this," Derek says, glaring at the bitch named 'Kate'.

"Aw, that's sweet. Derek has a crush," Kate says, letting me go. I go to a heap on the floor, staring at Derek as he moves towards me slightly. "You've gotten over me so quickly."

"I'm surprised he even thought of going out with you," I reply, my wit getting in the way of my shutting up and being quiet. "You look like a whore."

She laughs evilly. "Oh, honey, I really hate having to do this, but..." She hits me again hard.

"Bitch!" I snap at her as my face bounces off the floorboards. "I'm human! I'm innocent! Why are you punching me?"

"Because you won't shut up!" Derek snaps.

"Do you think now is the time to be a antisocial dick?" I hiss at him, getting to my feet. I brush myself off, before looking at Kate. "If that's all I'm needed for, I'll just take off."

Kate grips my arm tightly, not letting me go. "Who said you're going anywhere?"

"I did." That earns me a punch in the stomach, making me fall to the floor in pain. "Oh, come on!" I gesture to Derek. "Beat him up! Not me!" When Derek turns his head to glare at me, I am unaffected. I'm just staring at the bitch who thinks its okay to mess with me. "Should I shut up?"

"Yes," Kate answers. "I need to talk to Derek..."

"Talk ahead."

Kate comes forward and kicks his legs. "So, Derek, listen to my heartbeat. Tell me if I'm lying." She stalks towards him, kneeling and whispering the words, "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." Derek's face tells me that she's not lying. "Listen to that? No blips or up ticks. Just the steady beat of cold, hard truth."

She gets up, glancing at me before focusing on Derek. "We found bit marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She laugh without humour. "So, why don't we help each other out? You tell me who it is, and we'll kill him for you, problem solved..." She trails off when Derek doesn't answer. "Unless you don't know either." Derek edges closer to me. "Well, look who just became totally useless."

She whips out a gun, but I'm out the door before any bullets are fired. Derek is topless, and sweaty, and my body is pressed up against his as he carries me out the door and in to the forest. He places me down, and I lean against a tree as he looks lost...

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," I say to him, as he turns his glare to me. Why he's glaring at me for?


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in a while. I've just gone back to school from the holiday and the teachers are being mean and giving me homework. I'll try harder to update sooner. You people are so lovely in your reviews!;) Thank you for all the feedback, it's great! Review more! Here's chapter 11. I hope you like it:_**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Are you going to explain? Or just stand there all night with that face on you?" I ask the big, bad wolf in front of me as we walk slowly in the direction of my house.

He glances back at me, glaring almost, before carrying on down the road. I don't think I'm going to get an explanation. I'll just stare at his butt. His hot, rounded butt that looks super hot. It's all compact in his black jeans, and being held up with his black belt. What a bummer? I don't think I have ever felt jealous of a piece of fabric until now.

"Could you stop staring, please?" He asks.

"I'm just admiring the view," I mutter. But of course, with his werewolfy senses, he hears me and glares back at me. "What? Isn't it nice to have a girl stare at you?"

He thinks for a moment. "Maybe."

"Can you explain now?" I ask him, catching up. My legs are quite a bit shorter then his, so I'm practically jogging to keep up with Mr Frowny. He frowns. That is why the nickname fits. "I deserve to know since she beat the crap out of me." I point to my cut lip and swollen eye to prove my point.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He sounds vunralbe when he says that. Like a little boy all sad and scared. "It wasn't part of the plan."

"Wasn't part of the plan? You threw me into a wall! You knew I was there with them!" I exclaim. I stop, waving my arms around in anger to prove my point, and he turns, his face in a frown. "I was knocked out! You knocked me out!"

He smirks slightly. "It was funny to see you all sprawled over the floor."

"Funny? I'll show you funny!" I raise my hand to punch his pretty, pretty face, but he catches it before I can. He looks at it, dropping it suddenly so it hit my leg. "Can I at least beat you up with a baseball bat? You'll heal, right?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'll explain when we get back to yours."

"Can't you explain now? I want to know now!"

"Be patient!"

"What happens if I don't want to be? Tell me why I was knocked out by some random bitch!"

"Because I like you!" He yells in anger, his eyes flashing blue.

"W-what?"

"Its because I like you, June," he sighs, calming himself. "She caught on to that the moment I tried to help you from passing out. But she electrocuted me before I had the chance to."

"Why would you like me?" I know it is a stupid question to ask, since he is the werewolf, but why would the twenty two year old werewolf who was socially awkward and could have any girl he wants, like me?

"Why wouldn't I?" He retorts, before speeding up. Somebody is obviously embarrassed. "Look, June, you have to promise me that you'll be careful. Kate is going to hold this against you now, use you as a way to get to me. I can't let you get hurt."

I raise my eyebrows. "But she's a werewolf hunter. Why would she hunt me?"

"Because I like you." I really just want to here him say it over and over. "And the fact that she considers you a traitor now. You're on the side with the werewolves."

"But my best friend is a werewolf! Of course I'm going to side with them!" I exclaim.

"Look, can we at least talk about this when we get back to yours? I want to be inside."

I roll my eyes. "Well, if you had decided to drive the car instead of running, we wouldn't be walking."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to put you down next to the car to open it and risk the chance of both of us getting shot?" He snaps. "For me, no big deal. But for you? If one hit you in the heart, head or anywhere that could kill you, you would be dead like that." He clicks his fingers for emphasis. "Do you understand now?"

I nod. "Can I have a piggy back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I dive on his back before he can tell me no again, and he catches my legs and wraps them around his waist while he walks. We are in silence for a few minutes before he turns his head slightly in my direction.

"Wait, why were you coming to my house anyway?"

"Maybe its because I like you too."

Derek rolls his eyes, and glares. He mocks my words. "Why would you like someone like me?"

"Because, Derek Hale, have you seen yourself?" I ask, kissing just below his ear. "You are soooo hot. And unbelievably different from the rest of the male population in this town."

I might be hallucinating, but I see a kind of reddish twinge in his cheeks. Aw, is Derek blushing? He is! _Derek Hale_ is blushing!

"Are you blushing?"

As I ask, he turns his head to the right, away from my view. When he doesn't answer, I roll my eyes and grab his cheeks from behind, and stretch them out.

"What are you doing?"

I smirk. "Making you have chubby cheeks."

"Stop it."

I don't stop.

"June."

Still not stopping.

"I'm serious."

Frowny's serious. Still. Not. Stopping.

"June."

Okay, I'm bored now... I have the mental capacity of a seven year old. Stiles reminds me of that sometimes.

"Stop!"

I huff. "I'm sorry. I'm bored."

"Are you always like this?" He asks, sighing.

"Pretty much. Look what you got yourself into."

A little smirk appears on his face. "You're weird." I frown. "But I am too."

"Two weirdos with issues."

He nods in agreement. "I agree."

My house comes into view then, showing off its my house-ness. Derek speeds up as soon as he sees it, and soon enough, he is placing me down on the wooden porch so I could unlock the door. I'm glad Mom's not home to see a hot werewolf walking in after me. Not that she would know that he's a werewolf...but still. Imagine having to explain to your mom why you have a alleged killer on your arm. Not good. Especially when you've just fought with said person.

I unlock the door, let Derek in, then shut it with my foot as I hang up my bag and coat on the hooks. I take my shoes off, then lead the way towards the kitchen where we both sit awkwardly. He's still shirtless, and I'm shivering slightly.

"Want some hot chocolate?" I ask him. He raises his eyebrow. "I have marshmallows." His eyebrow looks like its about to shoot off his face if he raises it anymore. "What?"

"That's a bit...childish."

Its my turn to raise my eyebrows. "You never had hot chocolate made for you when you were cold?"

He shakes his head. "I've always been warm. Even when I wasn't changing into a werewolf."

"I'll make you one now. With chocolate sprinkles, and marshmallows, and cream."

He barks a laugh. Do you get it? He BARKS a laugh? He's a werewolf...which is kind of like a do- oh, never mind.

I climb from my seat and go to make the hot chocolate while he walks around, looking at the pictures of my family that hung around. One of them are really embarrassing for me. Me, with all my teeth missing and yogurt all over my face, while I'm butt naked. Nice. I may be like three in the photo, but damn. Derek's gonna see me in my nude state when I was the little age of three.

"That one is embarrassing," I comment as he moves on to the dreadful one.

His back is to me as he checks out the dreaded photograph. "It's cute."

"Please. I was a baby with issues."

"What issues?"

"I was afraid of the potty."

"Your sense of humor is very weird."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I usher him to sit down, as I place down his hot chocolate, which is overloaded with chocolate sprinkles, and marshmallows, and cream. "Sit. Drink. I'm going to get you a shirt. You maybe be the same size as my brother. I'm not sure."

I leave him to drink his hot choc. I walk up the stairs and in to the bedroom which I hate. I hate going in my brother's room. And my dad's room. My mom moved into the spare room when Dad died. She didn't want to sleep in the same room. I don't blame her. It like me not wanting to go in to my brother's room. Everything in there reminded me of him. Everything. Even the carpet, and its the same carpet in my room. A beige carpet that went perfectly with the walls.

I open the door, and walk in with my eyes closed. It even still smells like him. I open my eyes, take in everything quickly with a scan, and then practically run over to the drawer. I produce a black t-shirt, before seeing his lacrosse jersey. Why did I have to find this?

"You okay? Your heartbeat's going crazy..." Derek trails off when he sees my tears. "June?"

I push him with all my force out of the room, and slam the door shut, locking it. He knocks on it impatiently.

"June! Open up!" He bangs on the door some more.

For once, I'm silent.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, JUNE! YOU AREN'T OKAY!"

"GO AWAY AND LET ME CRY!" I yell back.

"June." His voice is soft, begging almost. "Open the door."

"No!" I exclaim back. "I don't want to. I don't want to talk to anyone." I wipe the tears away, but more splash down my face. "I'm pathetic."

"June."

"Derek, just go. Please."

I hear shuffling before he speaks some more. "What's wrong?"

I sit down too, the other side of the door, listening. We don't speak for a while, just sitting there, me occasionally sniffing from crying. I'm still crying. All I want is a hug. I stand up, hand hovering over the doorknob. Should I? Maybe...I swing open the door, and Derek falls at my feet, his head looking up to me while the tips of his hair is tickling my toes.

"June."

"Yes?"

He thinks for a moment before asking, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head. He stands up, awkwardly looking at his feet. I hold out my arms, before wrapping them around his waist. He tenses, relaxing after a minute.

"I just need a hug."

He nods. Oh, Derek...

* * *

After my little breakdown, and Derek telling me all about what last night was with Kate, we both fell asleep on my bed. I wake up to Derek lying on his belly, his head on my chest, and his arm through over my stomach. His hair is tickling my chin. I chuckle lightly. I absent-mindedly ran my hand through his hair, feeling its smoothness. He makes some sort of growl, like a dog. Another dog joke! I'm just getting to good at this. I stare at his face as he sleeps, his eyes closed, and his nose twitching slightly.

"Stop staring." His voice makes me jump slightly as he cocks one eye open.

"I'm not staring. Its called looking," I say back to him as he sits up.

"But that means looking at my face for ten minutes?"

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

I smirk. "I'll see you after school."

He nods, going to the window and walking out. Derek Hale, I LOVE YOU! You're hot. And have nice hair. And...never mind.

* * *

_**Now, I've been thinking (if that's what you call it), maybe I should do Derek's POV? I don't know. It was just a suggestion. Tell me whether I should, or not:D **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HEY!:D Well, thank you for your lovely reviews. They've been great. Especially Lycan Lover 411 with the 'Junek'. Made me LOL! I hadn't thought of a name for June and Derek, but now I don't have to. Thanks for the idea, dude! I'm busy thinking of ideas of how to start Derek's POV, so if you have any ideas, tell me! I love hear your ideas/ feedback. It keeps me going. Anyways, have fun reading chapter twelve. I hope you like it:**_

* * *

_**Chapter twelve:**_

I look at my ringing phone and see 'Stiles' pop up on it. I pick it up, balancing it between my shoulder and my ear before packing everything I will need for tomorrow.

"June!" He yells down the phone in relief. "I'm glad I got you on the phone. Can we meet up and talk?"

"Sure," I say, "What's up?"

"I'll explain when I come round. Be ready."

I sit on my bed until I hear Stiles' piece of crap Jeep. I jump up, run for the front door and open it before he could knock. His eyes are red and puffy, like he's been crying. I hug him quickly, before stepping away from the door to let him in. Something must be bothering him if he's crying over it. Maybe it's about his mom...or his dad...or Scott...NO! Let's just not go there, June. They aren't a couple, nor will they ever be. Unless Stiles is gay, but I don't think he is. Back to the problem at hand.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I ask him as he sits down on my bed.

"Something happened tonight," He says in a monotone.

Thoughts run through my head. My mom got hurt? His dad? Scott? Allison? Any one? Who got hurt?

"Stiles, you're killing me here! Tell me!"

He nods. "Basically, my dad got hit by a car. And Scott was there. He didn't do anything. He was too busy making sure Allison hadn't broken a nail or whatever."

"Has he apologised?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm just angry with him, you know? If the car hadn't been backing out of a space and only gently knocked him to the ground, what would have happened? I wouldn't have been homeless and parent-less."

"Stiles, it's okay. Your dad is fine, and you are going to go home and watch a movie with him. You have every right to be angry at Scott, okay? But don't you think you're being a little too harsh on the guy?"

"What do you mean?" His face is in a frown.

"Well, Scott did everything he could. Do you know how many people were there? Allison, her parents, his mom, Jackson's mom and dad, Lydia's mom and dad, everybody's fricking mom and dad. But he should have been protecting more then just one person. I see where you are coming from." I hug him around the waist. "Wanna watch a movie and eat some popcorn so I can avoid my mom when she comes home?"

He nods. "Can we go see my dad when she gets home?"

"Yeah. I wanna see if Papa Stiliski is okay."

He smiles as I pull out one of the most epic films ever: Twilight. I know he hates it, but it'll get his mind off his dad. And that's what I intend to do. So, bring on the sparkly, really, really hot vampires. Edward Cullen...swoon.

* * *

"Stiles! Edward Cullen is very, very, very hot! How dare you say otherwise?!" I exclaim at my best friend as we climb into his Jeep to go to the hospital.

Stiles sighs. "He's a sparkly vampire who wants to suck someone's blood. That doesn't scream hotness to me."

"What about Jacob Black? Do you like him?"

"Yeah, like Jacob Black is a real werewolf." His voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Scott doesn't turn into a big, gigantic dog, does he? Jacob is totally computerized."

I shake my head. "But Jacob Black's hot in a really fluffy, non-real way. Scott is just Scott. He turns into one of those really weird werewolves that look human but aren't."

"What about Derek?"

I sigh dreamily. "He's my werewolf. My real, freaking smoking hot werewolf."

"Okay, enough with the dreamy love eyed look. I get that enough from Scott."

"What am I supposed to do? Derek is just so dreamy..."

"Enough! Let's please talk about something else, before you tell me how much of a great kisser he is."

"OH! I could tell you about that! OH MY GOD! He is such-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Stop it!" He exclaims, pulling into a parking spot at the hospital.

"Cool, we're here."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You know, I think, sometimes, you were supposed to be blond."

"You know, sometimes, I think you should be quiet."

Stiles sneers at me. "Funny."

"I thought it was."

I follow Stiles as we walk into Papa Stilinski's hospital room. We see him, red in the face, trying to stop Mama McCall from fussing over him.

"Melissa, I am fine!" He snaps at her as she tries to usher him down on the hospital bed. He looks relived when he looks up and see Stiles and me. "Here's my son to take me home!"

Melissa sighs frustratedly. "Fine. You can go home. But I want you to rest that shoulder. It's going to be sore. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"I'll be fine, Mel!" He exclaims after her as he jumps up off the bed. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Papa Stilinski!" I exclaim at him, and wrap my arms around his waist. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I've been so worried ever since Stiles here told me about you getting hurt."

"I'm fine, June," He answers.

I let go of him. "I'm staying over tonight. Just in case you need anything."

"Or is it the fact that you've been fighting with your mom?"

"How did you know that?"

"Your mom asked if you had talked to me. I asked why. She explained."

"Papa Stilinski-"

He cuts me off. "Look, you can stay tonight. But, June, you have to promise me that you'll talk to your mom. She's going out of her mind."

I sigh. "Fine, I'll talk to her."

We all leave the hospital, Stiles, Papa Stilinski and I.

* * *

"June!" Scott shouts as he climbs through my window. I had gone home to get my things for Stiles' house when Scott came through my window.

"What, Scott?" I ask impatiently. "Because I'm kind of getting ready to go to Stiles'."

Scott looks pleading. "Please, please, please, please come shopping with me!"

I cock an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"You can call Stiles, tell him that you'll be round afterwards because you're shopping with me."

"Scott-"

"Please?"

"Fine!"

We both walk out the front door, to his car and drive towards the grocery store. Oh, how I hate this. I used to go shopping with my mom until she stopped taking me because I wanted everything.

"Oh, Scott, my reward for this...what is it?" I ask.

He glances at me. "What? Your reward?"

"Yes, my reward. I need my reward."

"I'll buy you some cookies."

I smile. "Great! I'm gonna call Stiles!"

"Tell him I'm sorry!"

I shake my head. "Nope. This is between you and him. So you are settling it man to man, okay?"

He sighs. "Fine."

I pull my phone out and dial my other idiot of a best friend's number and wait until he answers.

"You want me to pick you up now?"

"Oh, hello to you, Stiles!" I exclaim sarcastically.

Stiles sighs. "What do you want, June?"

"I've been dragged into shopping with Scott," I say quickly. "So I'll get him to drop me off at your's afterwards, okay? You'll be all right, right?"

"Sure. Be safe. Tell Scott I said piss off."

By the look on Scott's face, it looks like I didn't need to tell him. He is frowning, with his forehead all wrinkly. It's funny to see him that way. Haha. The buzzing sound on the other end of the phone cut me off, and I glare at the phone. Stiles just hung up on me. OH MY GOD! HE JUST HUNG UP ON ME! BITCH!

"Well, great. He's pissed at me as well," I mutter. I know Scott hears me because he growls. "Stop it, Wolfy boy."

Scott glares. "Shut up. Just shut up for the rest of the journey."

I glare out the windscreen. What is going on?

* * *

"Did you buy me cookies?" I ask him as we walk out with our hands full of bags.

Scott shakes his head. "Sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot? That was my reward for coming shopping with you," I snap at him. "I'm never going shopping with you again."

"No," Scott protests, "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your mom supposed to go grocery shopping?" I ask him, shifting the bags in my hands because of their heavy weight.

He shakes his head. "It's my turn tonight. Mom's working late at the hospital."

"Fair enough."

"Why haven't you been talking to your mom?" When I cock my head to the side, he adds, "Because your mom told my mom to ask me if I had talked to you about it."

"I haven't been talking to my mom because we got into a huge fight and she asked me to be more like my brother. I got angry and stormed out. I haven't spoken to her since."

"You should really talk to her, you know. She loves you. I don't think she meant to compare you to your brother."

"She had every intention of doing that. She knows that I will never be able to be him, and she constantly picks at me for it. Yesterday morning was the last straw."

"Well, still. If I talk to Stiles, you are going to talk to your mom. Deal?"

I nod. "Fine. Now where's your car?"

"Isn't it this level?"

I look around and shake my head, not noticing the car anywhere. "It's not on this level, dip shit."

"Well, sorry for thinking it was. More stairs, come on."

I am dragged up more steps before we come to level four. We look around and I still don't see Scott's car. I slap him upside on the head.

"You really are a dumb-ass, you know that, right?"

He nods, rubbing his head. "You hurt my head."

"Aw, boo hoo."

He pulls out the keys and presses the button thingy so it beeps. He obviously hears it through the ceiling because he grabs the bags he put down...but a bottle of milk fell out and went under the car before he could stop it.

"Aw, crap." He turns to me, "This is all your fault."

"Nothing is my fault! I didn't do anything!"

"Ugh."

I don't think he notices that the milk bottle comes rolling back with scratch marks on it. I grab his shoulder and swirl him around. He finally notices and we back up.

"Scott..."

"June," He says, pushing me, "Run."

* * *

**This was sort of a filler chapter with *sigh* no Junek (Official name thanks to Lycan Lover 411). But, don't fret, the next chapter will be packed full of Junek. So stay tuned and carry on reading. And tell me how you like it. Whether it's good or bad, or anything you think would make the story better! Any ideas, just hit the review button and I'll see what I can do.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, hey. Again, thank you for your lovely reviews. I hope you have liked the story so far. Now, don't let me bore you. Carry on. Read. It's longer then chapter twelve and involves some Junek! So, here's chapter thirteen for you:**

* * *

**_Chapter thirteen:_  
**

I break out in a run just as Scott does, and we both run down and around, down and around, down and around until we stop. Please don't let this be the alpha...please don't let this be the alpha...

"June!" Scott hisses at me. "Calm your heartbeat!"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid!" I hiss back.

He grabs my hand, and as I run by the side of him, he jumps on all the cars and makes the alarms go off. I see a dark shape hunched over, and running after us, so I freak out and start running faster then necessary. Scott climbs down from the cars, pulls me along behind him, as we hide behind another car. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I'm going to die! And from a fricking alpha wolf nonetheless! How did this happen? I blame Scott! He got bit! If he didn't get bit, none of this would have happened. Well, then it would have been me...and that would have be less good... I am broken out of my thoughts as Scott's phone rings. Is he fricking serious?

"Really, Scott, really?" I snap at him. "You can't turn your phone off just this once?"

Scott glares as me as he flusters to shut the phone up. I scream as he is yanked up from his position next to me on the floor, and then brought with a smack against the bonnet. I see Derek on top of him, holding him by the collar and yelling, "You're dead!"

Ugh, Derek! Sometimes I seriously hate you! ...Okay, I'm sorry, I can't say that. I could never hate someone like Derek. Or as hot as Derek. I love you, Derek, I didn't mean it! Scott looks like he is about to shit himself as Derek lets him up. Derek glares at him before finally noticing me. I guess I look a state, with my hair all messed up and my face...just my face...

"June, I-" He starts but I cut him off.

"Scare me to death, why don't you! I thought you were the alpha! And that he was going to kill me!" I exclaim at him. "You know what, don't talk to me!"

Derek nods.

"What was that?" Scott asks him as we start walking to our shopping bags.

"I said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when," Derek comments in a cold voice as we walk.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" I ask. He glares. I glare back. Oh, my. This is great.

Scott ignores me. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Derek looks down at Scott before looking back at the cars and everything else. "Not yet!"

"But I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough."

I look up at him. "But the car alarm thing he did? That was smart, right?"

"Until his phone rang," Derek replies.

"Yeah...but that was...I mean...WOULD YOU JUST STOP?!" Scott yells at Derek, and they both stop and face one another. I stand to the side, not wanting to get involved in 'man' business. "Please? What happened last night, Stiles' dad getting hurt. That was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs. "Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone that was bitten takes time."

"How about we just help each other, huh? Truce?" I suggest happily. They both look over at me before completely ignoring me. I'm gonna call the cops soon if somebody else ignores me. I'm serious.

"How can you teach me?" Scott asks.

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek yanks the phone out of Scott's hands and holds it up in front of his eyes. "See this? This is why I caught you. If you want me to teach you, you have to get rid of her."

"What? Just because of her family?" Scotty boy, no you just didn't. You just insulted the man that is holding your phone. You are lucky it isn't thrown into a wall, my boy.

Derek waves the phone in front of Scott's face again before throwing against a...wall! I'm physic! How fricking epic is that? Scott's mouth is in an o, and looking where his smashed up phone is. Oh snap. Scott's angry and so Derek. Am I the only human in this joint? Maybe we should go somewhere less un-humany. Somewhere where I won't die if they both wolf out.

"You getting angry?" Derek asks Scott, as Scott looks back at him, glaring. "That's your first lesson. If you want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage. And you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry." Scott's glowering at him now. I have a feeling we are going to get wolfy soon.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

Scott nods. "Fine."

"AW!" They both whip their heads round to me at my outburst. "I'm gonna have to listen to him pining over her and complaining."

Derek frowns. "Boo hoo for you."

"Thanks for being caring. It shows you how really sympathetic you are."

"Can we just go?" Scott snaps.

"Fine," I say as we walk off. "And you better buy me those cookies."

* * *

School. Great. And awkward situations. Great. And awkward seeing mom times. Great. And - okay, I'm going to stop listing everything wrong with today and just think about the positive. I get to see my hot werewolf for our first date! And I get to see Stiles and force him to talk to Scott! Oh, this is day is going to get better and better and better...crap.

My mom is sat at the breakfast bar in our kitchen, facing the other way with her back to me. I see her sipping a coffee and looking at the paper in front of her. I walk around the black and white breakfast bar and to the cupboard where the bowls and cereals are. I also grab the milk before sitting opposite her, looking down at my cereal. She looks up with a glance before going back to her paper.

"Hi."

I look up in bewilderment as she says the greeting. Really? Hi? That's all she's got? Hi? She is smiling slightly at me, but she looks upset.

"Hi."

She carries on looking at the paper. Please! I'm gonna rip that right out of her hands in a minute if she doesn't spark up the conversation!

"How's you?"

Asking how am I? How about asking me if I would forgive for comparing me to my brother? My _dead _brother, nonetheless.

"Fine. You?"

She nods. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"You didn't do anything. It was me."

"I'm not letting you take all the blame, Mom. Yeah, you did compare me to Luke, but I provoked it. I'll be better. I'll try harder in my lessons, and come in at normal times like eleven."

"I need to change to. I feel like I have distanced myself from you. I've been working to much, and I think I should stop. I'll spend more time with you. We'll watch movies together and go shopping. Build up a mother/daughter relationship. Because I can't have us like this. So tomorrow, I think we should watch some movies and things...? If you aren't busy, of course. Since I'm guessing the reason you've been out is because you have a boyfriend? Stiles?"

I nod. "Might be able to do tomorrow. Depends. And I'm not with Stiles! We are best friends and best friends only. But there is a guy, you are correct."

"Can you tell me about him? How old is he? What does he look like? Is he hot?"

"Mom!" I whine. "Come on! I can't tell you everything about him because you'll probably go find him and talk to him. I can imagine it now. You being a stalker and scaring him away."

"Can you at least tell me how old he is?"

"He's twenty one."

She raises an eyebrow. "You aren't doing anything with him, right?"

"NO! Even we know that it's illegal. I'm a minor."

"Can you at least tell me what he looks like?"

"Right. He has these gorgeous green eyes, and this thick, black hair. He is so tall, and pale and...oh, who am I kidding? He is totally frickingly hot!"

"Can I meet him?"

I smirk. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll go all mother on him. Then he will run away and never talk to me again..." I trail off, looking at the clock. "I've gotta run. Stiles will be here soon. See you later."

"Bye, sweetie," she answers. I kiss her cheek, and start to go to the door to pick up my bag and shoes, but she grabs my wrist. "We are okay, right?"

"Mom, we are fine."

Mom smiles. "Good."

"See you later, Mom. Movies tomorrow. And I want horror movies. Not those cheepy, romance crap staring Gerard Butler and someone."

Mom chuckles. "Fine. Now, run along to school. I'll see you tonight for pizza. Invite Stiles and his dad. I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

I climb out of Stiles' Jeep at school, with Stiles walking right next to me. We see Scott leaning against the wall outside the entrance to school, a sorrow look on his face. He looks up in hope when he sees Stiles and I...and his face falls when he realizes that Stiles is walking straight past him. I stop by Scott.

"Scott, you have to realize that he isn't going to talk to you unless you apologize," I say to him.

He nods. "I know. But I have to tell him what happened yesterday."

"Tell him in the lesson we have next."

"June," Stiles calls. "You coming?"

I nod. "See you in class, Scott. Hope you and Stiles sort whatever you need to sort out, out."

"Thanks, Bug," He replies.

I walk after Stiles, as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, like we usually do.

"You know you can't be mad at him forever, right?" I ask him as we walk into our next class.

"I know. But I'm just milking it so I can get the best apology ever."

I chuckle. "You're mean."

"And you are a bitch, but you don't see me complaining."

Ah, I'm glad the good old Stiles is back. And our old banter is back also.

"At least I am a bitch and not a dick."

He wolf whistles. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"I'm not moody. I'm very happy, I have you know."

Stiles cocks an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because me and my mom made up. And we are having pizza and a movie tomorrow. She wants to invite your dad and you, and I hope Scott and his mom, if she's not working. So tell your dad."

I take my seat next to Stiles, and wait for Scott to arrive.

"How is your dad, by the way?" I ask.

Stiles sighs. "He's fine. Just some soft tissue damage."

"So why are you still angry with Scott?"

"I don't know. Okay? It's just the fact that he could have helped my dad not get soft tissue damage."

I'm about to ask a question when I see Scott walk into the classroom. I wave at him, and smile, and he returns the wave and smile. And then he looks over at Stiles who glances up from about a moment before he looks down at his book. Scott sighs, and sits down behind Stiles, and taps his friend lightly on the shoulder. I hate seeing them like this. It's horrible. They've only argued big like this twice. First time when they were eight and they had some falling out over Jackson picking on Scott and Stiles not doing anything. Then the second time was about Stiles' mom dying. don't really know about that one, but I know it was torture going back and forth between the two. Just like now...

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asks a silent Stiles. Yes, yes, I know! Stiles, silent? Well, he is. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It was only soft tissue damage, right?"

Stiles is still silent, so I nod. "He's okay. They just checked him over at the hospital. My mom and your mom. Did your mom tell you that?"

Scott shakes his head before looking back at Stiles. "What if I told you I went to Derek for help?"

"I would tell you that you are an idiot for trusting him, but obviously I'm not talking to you," Stiles says. Yes, Stiles said something!

I clap him on the back. "You spoke, bro."

"Piss off, June," He snaps jokingly.

"Well, who pissed in your cornflakes?" I ask back, mocking his words before.

We settle down to do some work, before Stiles twitches in his seat, and then spins around. "What did he say?"

* * *

After class, we walk out of the boring classroom and into the hallway. We just had Mr What's his name, the one I told that Scott was my bitch. Oh, how that brings back memories. Anyway, on to more pressing issues...like Derek's sweet, hot- I am going to say help. Not ass. Defiantly not ass. Oh, gosh. I'm thinking about his ass...and his lips...and where I would like his lips to be...June, stop it!

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asks Scott as we walk towards lunch.

"Yeah," Scott answers him.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill somebody," Stiles comments.

"And that's usually one of us," I add.

"Derek says he doesn't even know if he can teach me," Scott says, as we turn the corner. "I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how is he going to teach you?" I ask. Scott looks at me. "What?"

"You were there," He replies.

"No, I wasn't. I would have remembered that, bro," I say back.

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Or were you too busy looking at Derek's ass to notice?"

"Anyway, back to the point," Scott says. "I don't think he knows how he's going to teach me."

"When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asks.

"He told me not to talk about it," Scott says, "Just get through the day without any trouble."

"When?" Stiles pokes.

"He's picking me up from the animal clinic after work," Scott replies.

Stiles and I glance at each other, getting the same idea. Oh, this is going to be great.

"That gives us till the end of the school day," I say.

"For what?" Scott asks, looking between me and Stiles.

"For us to teach us ourselves," Stiles says, and we smirk.

"Why do I have a feeling this a bad idea...?" Scott asks, looking afraid.

I chuckle. "It's going to be fine, Scott. Don't worry, bro. I've got your back."

"Yeah," Stiles says, "You've totally got his back. Even though he is a werewolf, and can look after himself. You've got his back though, he doesn't need to worry."

I push him. "Shut up, Stiles. I'm trying to be a good friend."

"Good friend?" He asks sarcastically.

"Shut up, dumb ass. Buy me a ham sandwich," I snap at him.

"We are her bitches! It's official!" Scott exclaims.

Stiles rolls his eyes but I nod enthusiastically. "You guys so are my bitches. You know it's great to have you at my beck and call. You are like my own personal slaves."

"I don't want to be your own personal slave," Stiles whines.

I smirk. "Well, you are. So buy me a sandwich."

"Do I have too?" Stiles whines again.

"Yes!" I snap and he walks into the cafeteria afraid.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review, please! I love hearing your feedback! Derek's POV view, I think and hope if I have the ideas, is going to be next chapter. Or the next one after that. Whatever. I promise there is going to be Derek's POV somewhere. Hope you liked the Junek!;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviewing...following...and what not. I'm geniunly glad that you guys are liking the story so far! Continue reading. Here's chapter fourteen:**

* * *

**_Chapter fourteen:_**

We all walk on to the lacrosse field, and stop suddenly when Stiles sinks to the ground in front of the bag he drops. It makes a clunk when it hits the ground. Now this is what I'm talking about. Stiles and I have planned a very interesting plan. Basically, all the things that Scott's done to piss us off, we are going to get revenge. By throwing lacrosse balls at him. It is to help him control his wolfy-ness. Stiles has come to the conclusion that maybe control the shift is put to control his heartbeat. So we are trying to raise his heartbeat so he can control it. That is by throwing lacrosse balls at Scott while he has his hands taped behind his back. Haha. He is going down.

"Right..." Stiles trails off, searching through his bag of goodies. He pulls out a strap. "Put this on."

"What is it?" Scott asks, as he holds it in his hands.

"Isn't that one of the heart rate monitors from the track team?" I ask our best friend who is bent down.

Stiles nods. "Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it," I argue.

"Temporarily misappropriated."

"Stole it," I mutter under my breath. Scott hears and laughs a little.

"Anyway," Stiles says, looking at Scott with a weird expression, "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate while he jogs." He pulls out Coach's phone.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott asks.

Stiles sighs. "That I stole."

"Why?" Scott asks. Again. Why is he soooooooo dumb?

"We think that maybe your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, when you're with Allison, when you're with Derek, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning is tied to learning how to control your heart rate," I explain smartly. I should get golden stars for explaining that. Maybe a pat on the head...a doggy biscuit...I'm just too funny!

Scott smirks. "Like the incredible hulk."

"Kind of like the incredible hulk," Stiles says.

"No, I'm like the incredible hulk," Scott replies.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" I snap at him. Stiles grabs the duct tape and tapes Scott's hands behind his back. Stiles tosses a lacrosse stick at me, and we tip the balls that are in Stiles' back on to the field in front of us. Both of us scoop up a ball, before getting ready to throw it at our wolfy best friend.

"All right, ready?" Stiles asks.

"No," Scott answers. "You know, this is not how I wanted to spend my free period."

"How do you think I feel? I could be tormenting somebody. But no, I have to help you," I comment. He glares as we ready to throw our balls at him. "Control yourself, wolfy."

Scott glares some more. Stiles glares at me also. "Remember, Scott, don't get angry."

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea, guys," Scott says, as we throw balls at him. Some hit him, some don't. "Okay, that one kind of hurt."

"Shut up!" I snap at him. "You are supposed to be control your heart rate. About staying totally calm."

Scott glares at us both as we hit him again. "Staying calm. Staying totally calm." I hit him right in the balls.

"Bullseye!" I yell, and high five Stiles. Scott glares at us both, before carrying on.

"You know," Stiles comments, "I think my aim is improving."

"Wonder why!" Scott snaps.

"Don't get angry!" I yell as the phone starts beating.

Next thing you know, Scott is on the floor, splitting the duct tape tapping his hands in half, and slamming his hands into the ground. Stiles is just kneeling by his bag, looking at the phone that shows his heart rate, while I'm totally freaking out and running towards Scott.

"Scott!" I hiss. "Stop!"

Stiles rushes over also.

"Scott. Scott." He shakes Scott to get his attention. "You started to change."

"From anger," Scott says, "The anger I got, the stronger I felt. I have to stay away from Allison."

"Why?" I ask, dumbly.

"Because she makes me weak."

* * *

"What's this idea?" Scott asks as we stand outside by a nice, brand new looking truck, and a Mini Cooper. He looks at me.

"Hey, I don't know. He didn't sharing this one with me," I answer, holding my hands up. "But, I've got to go, sorry. I'll see you guys later."

Stiles sighs. "June, can't you stay for like five minutes for this idea?"

"No," I reply. "I have to see my mom. So I can go shopping."

"For what?" Scott asks.

"A dress."

"For what?"

"A date."

"With who?"

"Uh...Billy."

"Billy...?"

"Billy Jones."

"Who is...?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I'll see you later."

I leave them wallowing in their stupid idea, as I walk home to get ready for my date with Derek Hale...I know, Derek Hale...Derek FREAKING HALE!

* * *

I have nothing to wear. Nothing! Not even some really nice, kick ass, heels! I whine as I throw myself down on the bed. I have done my hair in ringlet curls, and done all my make up. All I need now is the perfect outfit. Damn!

"Honey?" My mom asks as she pops her head around the door. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have an outfit to wear for my date with that guy I like," I explain. "Mom, help me. I'm totally clueless in what to wear."

"Wear that pretty blue dress that brings your eyes out with your leather jacket and black heel boots."

I hug her. "Oh my god! Mom, you are a life saver. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Sweetie. You are going be a knock out."

"Thanks again, Mom."

I change into the outfit my mom describe, and liked it. A beep from outside signalled that Derek is here. Okay, here it goes. Hope he likes my outfit. If he doesn't, I'm going to die...

* * *

**Derek's POV:**

I'm waiting outside for the teenage girl that I've grown to. Yeah, who would have guessed it. Me, socially awkward werewolf who didn't really care about anything or anyone and kept his feelings hidden, has feeling for a human, teenage girl who is very weird, but very funny. Oh, she is so cute. Always cute...Shut it, Derek, you've gone soppy. I growl inside at the voice in my head. Why does he always make an appearance?

I'm cut off from growling at myself as I notice the door opening. Out steps June. June. I can feel my down below twitching as she steps out on to the porch in a tight fitting light blue dress that brings out the bright blue in her eyes, her black leather jacket, and black heel boots. She look incredible. Why do I have to be the sucker for the under aged girl? Huh? It sucks.

I haven't felt like this about anybody apart from Kate. I'm not even sure I felt this for Kate. Kate Argent was my first love. My first everything. Including my first to be with in bed. And then she gathered people and murdered my family by setting fire to my family home. That is why I'm so dark, mysterious and frowny all the time. I don't trust anybody, I don't talk to anybody unless I need to, or need help, and I defiantly don't fall for people...so why did I fall for June?

Maybe it's because she is just...June. And she's different from the usual women who think they can get into my pants with a twirl of their hair, and the flutter of eyelashes. Like that happens. I would never bed a human, unless it was June and she was over eighteen. She is still a minor. So its against the law to have sex with her. Damn...why can't she be a few years older?

"Hey, Derek," She greets me as she climbs into the car. "So, where you taking me? I hope it has good food. I'm hungry."

"Didn't you have lunch?" Stupid question, idiot. Why would you ask a girl that?

She nods. "Yeah. I threatened to set you on Stiles if he didn't buy me a ham sandwich."

"Did you get the ham sandwich?"

"Yeah." She smirks. "Is it a surprise? Because I love surprises."

"Really?" I ask.

Her smirk falls. "No. So can you tell me?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Please?" she begs.

"No."

"Please." Shit, she's doing the puppy dog eyes. Why does she have to look so cute when she does that?

"Fine..."

_Haha, you're such a sucker_, the voice in my head says as we drive away.

Shut up, I snap back at it.

"I'm taking you too...I'm not telling you," I answer quickly.

She frowns. "Now you have me frowning. I'm like you!"

I frown. "Thanks, June."

"That's okay, Derek."

Ugh, why does she have to make my name sound so sexy? Whenever Scott or Stiles say my name, it just sounds boring and my name. But when she says it, it makes me feel...I don't know, wanted.

"You look really beautiful tonight, by the way," I say.

She blushes. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

That's so normal for a date, but I like it. I smile just a little as I drive us in the direction for our date...

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter is going to be quite long because it's got the date scene and everything that goes in episode six...I think? SO just be patient. You'll get to see June and Derek's date next chapter...;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here**** you go! Chapter fifteen! With June and Derek's date ;D Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock with all the fabulous feedback, and your lovely comments. So read on and enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter fifteen:_**

**_Back to June's POV:_**

**__**"So, really, can you tell me where we're going?" I ask him. We have been driving for fifteen minutes. And we still haven't reached our destination. And Derek still wasn't telling me...

He shakes his head. "It wouldn't be a secret date if I told you, would it?"

"Please can you tell me? I'll like you for ever..." In other words: I love you forever, Derek! "Can you tell me?"

"No."

I huff, and look out the window at the passing trees as we drive out of town towards where ever we are going. He stops soon, getting out of the car. He comes round my side and practically drags me out of the car.

"Ow!" I protest as his grip on my wrist is pretty tight. "Could you, uh, let go please?"

He smirks a little, grabbing my hand and entwining his fingers with mine instead of the death grip on my wrist. We walk some more, before we come to a little clearing. It looks a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y beautiful. There are candles every where, all across the clearing. There is a picnic blanket in the middle of the clearing, lay on top of the grass gently, while candles surrounded it. Derek cocks his head to the side and jerks it towards the blanket in the middle, before tugging me in my awe.

We sat on the red blanket, and while he fishes through the bag he brought, I look around. We are by a little lake/river thing, you can even hear the flowing, slushing sounds the river makes. I was so not expecting this...when I look at Derek, I see dark, dangerous, mysterious, not much of a romantic. But look what's underneath. This romantic lovey dovey man who can make girls feel so good about themselves.

"So..." Derek says, gesturing to what's around us. "What you were expecting?"

"No," I answer, "Not at all."

"Good." He digs into his bag and brings out a plastic sandwich bag. "Because I make a mean PB&J."

I smirk at how childish he's acting. "Mmm, I love a man who can make PB&J."

"Then you'll love me."

We dig in to our sandwiches. Our very yummy, horribly cute sandwiches. Derek wolfs his down, pun intended, and moves on to his curly fries. They are still warm, and lovely.

"How did you know?" I ask him, as I take a bite of a curly fry.

"Know what?"

I smile. "That I can get won over with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some curly fries?"

"Mmm, that you'll never know," He answers. He lies down, dragging me with him so I'm lying on his chest. I can hear his heart beating. It is such a lovely sound. "Maybe I had a little help."

"Derek. Hale. Had. Help?" I ask, mocking shock.

He laughs a little. Narw, he so carefree. For once. "For Stiles."

"I thought you and Stiles hated each other?"

"He's good help."

I kiss his cheek. "This was nice."

"It's not over yet, June."

"I know."

He pulls me in for a kiss, and I gently place my lips to his to tease him. I pull back quickly, getting up.

"Now, I think we should spruce this up a bit..." I trail off, biting my lip as he gets up. "Catch me if you can."

I slip off my heels before running into the woods full speed, knowing full well he could catch up with me quickly. I hear his heavy footsteps behind me, before big goofy arms wrap around my waist and bring me to then. I smirk, turning and seeing the man that is supposed to be catching me.

"Caught you," He mutters, kissing below my ear, and trailing them across the left side of jaw.

I grunt. "Damn it."

I spin around and throw my arms around his neck.

"You know, you are pretty tall..." I trail off, craning my neck to see him, on my tiptoes. "But that's not a problem."

"And how isn't it, Miss June?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Mr Derek?" As I say this, I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He catches them as I start to kiss his lips. I feel my back press against the wood of a tree, but I'm too occupied to see if it's dirty or not. He takes his lips off my lips and looks down at me, resting his forehead against mine.

"June..." He says, smiling. DEREK HALE SMILED! AT ME! HA! IN YOUR FACE, LYDIA BITCH MARTIN! I HAD A HOT DUDE SMILE AT ME WHO USUALLY DOESN'T SMILE! All right, June, calm...self...down...

"Derek..." I mock him, but I smile.

We stay like this for a while before a beeping interrupts us. He pulls out his phone, groans, before setting me down and pulling me along after him. All the candles have gone out, but the blanket and the bag are still left unattended in the middle of the clearing. He grabs it all, throwing in the bag, before setting off towards his car. What's got him in such a hurry? I don't care. I loved this date...

* * *

Derek pulls up at my house just as he checks his phone for the five hundredth time this evening. Talk about being a gentleman, aye? He nods in the direction of my house, basically a signal to piss off out of his car and leave him alone. Great. Got yourself a keeper there, June...

"I'm coming with you," I state, staying in the car with my seatbelt secured.

He shakes his head. "This is important."

"Then I'm coming with."

"June-"

"Look, if it has something to do with Scott or something to do with werewolves...or anything, for that matter. I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me." I prove my point by crossing my arms. "Now, start your car and lets get moving."

"June-"

I glare at him. "I said, start the car."

He starts the car and starts driving.

"So where are we going?" I ask him as he glares out the windscreen.

"Somewhere."

"Come on, Derek. This obviously is more important then our date. So tell me. Where we going?"

Derek looks guilty. "The Vet's."

"For what?"

"Do you need to know everything?" He glowers at me.

I nod. "Since it's so much more important then our date ever was to you, I must know. So what are we going to the Vet's for?"

"I got this." He hands me a piece of paper. It has a picture of a deer on it. But there is something different about it, apart from it being dead. It also has a spiral on it. "It was on my windscreen when I went to see my uncle. I'm going to the Vet's to find out what he knows. He must know something."

"And what's the spiral mean? You have this look like you know."

He shakes his head. "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

I hand him back his piece of paper, then fold my arms across my chest in annoyance. So our date was cut short because of him wanting to find the alpha? But when you think about it, I suppose it is quite important...but still! I wanted this date! Obviously more then Derek did...but I wanted it to end some what different then interrogating the Vet about his knowledge of the alpha.

Of course! Derek thinks the Vet's the alpha! And that's why he is going to interrogate him. Try find out answers. Sniff his scent to make sure he has it next time he sees him. Oh, I know his plan. I know how the big, bad, date killing wolf's mind works. I'm so pleased that I figured out his plan before he even knows about it...

We arrive at the Vet's, the sign saying its closed. I sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry. It looks like it's closed," I say. "Too bad."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I can hear somebody's heartbeat. We can go in and talk."

"Right, talllllkkk," I say sarcastically, and dragging out the word talk. "That's what we are going in there to do."

"Well, that's what I was planning to do," Derek answers, "But if you were planning to do something different, then please, be my guest."

I laugh humourlessly. "Haha. You are so funny. Get out the damn car and go 'talk' to the man."

Derek glares, getting out of the car and heading into the vet's office. I huff, before walking in after him. I know this isn't going to go well...too well...

"Scott, you're late again," Dr. Deacon's voice came from in the operating room. "I hope this isn't becoming a habit of yours."

"I wanna know about the animal you found, with the spiral on it's side," Derek says, walking further into the room. I walk in with him.

"Don't be too blunt," I mutter quietly. Derek glares at me before looking back at Dr. Deacon.

"Wh-what animal?" He splutters.

"About three months ago. The deer. Remember?"

"Ah, yes! Well, I didn't find it. They wanted to ask me if I had seen anything of it."

"And did you?" Derek insists.

"No."

Derek walks in further, towards the Vet.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

I am curious too.

"That was the sound of your heartbeat rising. A sound of you lying."

Derek grabs him from across the table, hitting him so he is unconscious.

"Dude! Scott's gonna kill you! That's his boss!" I exclaim, looking at the body of my best friend's boss.

"June, shut up! Just go get the bag that we used tonight from the trunk of my car! Now, go!" He demands as he grabs Doc's spinning chair. He looks at me. "Why are you still here?"

That's nice. I'm supposed to be out at dinner with my date; but no. We are dealing with werewolf problems when we are supposed to be on a date. A NORMAL, HUMAN DATE! Ah well, shit happens. I trail outside, and walk towards his car, going round to the back of it. I open the trunk, it going up quite high in the air before I look around for said bag. I grab it, and then attempt, from my quite small height, to shut it. But I have to jump for it. Quite high for it.

Going all ninja on it's ass, and climbing on Dr Deacon's car, and slamming it shut with minimal damage, I jog back into the Vet's office. I bump into Scott as well, and we cock our heads to the side seeing one another.

"June?" He asks at the same time I ask, "Scott?"

We are distracted when we hear commotion in the other room, and we both rush in there to see Derek holding up Doc face to face.

"What are you doing!" Scott exclaims, rushing forwards. I drop the bag before following suit.

"Scott! Get out of here!" Doc yells, but Derek hits him knocking him out.

"Stop!" Scott says, getting in between the two.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing. But unconscious he can't," Derek argues. See what I mean? He thinks that Doc is the alpha because of the piece of paper...then Scott gets angry...I'm the only human here... Why does this always happen when I am on my own with two wolves?

"Are you out of your fricking mind?" Scott yells.

"I second that!" I yell too.

Derek glares at me.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks.

"Do you want to know what the spiral means, Scott?" Derek asks, his voice rising in his frustration. "It's our sign, for a vendetta. For revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott yells.

"I knew it!" I exclaim, pumping my fist in the air.

They both ignore me.

How rude!

After everything I've done for them-

"We're about to find out," Derek says, before raising his arm. He slashes down, but Scott catches his arm before he can. Oh, shit. He's a full wolfy now. Derek even looks a little scared. Should I be scared? Because I'm not scared. Not scared at all...okay, okay, I'm about five seconds of way from shitting myself.

Scott relaxes, and saves me embarrassment, becoming his normal self again. He looks at Derek menacingly. "Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry."

Scott starts to clean the cut on Doc's face while Derek paces back and forth. I'm sat on the side, and glaring at Derek as he does. He looks unnerved by my glare, but I can tell it's bothering him. He stops suddenly, walking over to Scott.

"Do you have a plan?" He asks.

"Give me...an hour," Scott says, hesitantly.

"Then what?" Derek asks as I hop off the side and join the wolves.

"Meet us at the school. In the parking lot," Scott answers.

Derek nods. Then he looks at me. "June, you coming?"

"No. I'm pissed at you," I answer, helping Scott. Scott is smirking slightly. "Don't think you're getting let off easy." Derek walks away, rolling his eyes. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Scott looks at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask. "I've always wanted to say that!"

* * *

Stiles, Scott and I climb out of Stiles' Jeep, filling into the school parking lot. I have a terrible feeling about this. This plan is just idiotic. I'm mean, it's so crazy, even Scott, Stiles and I think it's crazy.

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles comments.

"I know," Scott says.

"Remember this wasn't my idea, for once, please," I say.

Stiles smirks at my comment, but doesn't comment. "And we are still going to do it?"

"Do you have anything better?" Scott asks.

"Personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it slowly goes away," Stiles comments. I laugh at him and he smiles back. "And I like how you told Derek."

"I told him good," I smirk.

Stiles nods.

"Can we get off this topic and focus on the matter at hand please?" Scott asks urgently. "Just make sure we can get in."

Stiles reaches into the back of his Jeep and pulls out a pair of bolt cutters and a flash light. That should do the trick. We all look up when a flash of light comes from the entrance to school. Derek. I stand, looking at the ground as he gets out and walks up to us.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks. No greetings with these men, obviously.

"He's in the back," Derek says, jerking his hand in the direction of the Doc. Oh, he looks cosy.

"Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles says sarcastically. Scott slaps his shoulder, as they walk towards the school entrance.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Derek asks.

"You said I was connected to the alpha," Scott says, turning away, "I'm going to find out if you're right or not."

Derek sighs, and leans against the back of Stiles' Jeep. I follow suit, right next to him.

"I'm sorry, June," He whispers as we just stand there.

I look up at him, surprised. "Why?"

"Because you're pissed at me for cutting our date short," He mutters, kissing my cheek softly.

"It's okay," I answer, smiling evilly. "You can make up for it."

"How can I do that?" He says, coming in front of me and pressing me again Stiles' Jeep.

"By taking me out more..." I trail off, kissing his softly. He bites down on my bottom lip hard, so I have to open my mouth, and his tongue is in my mouth. Oh, it's so good...until a shrill, cat-choking-to-death sound comes over the intercom.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek murmurs as we roll our eyes at Scott attempt at howling.

Then, a loud, low howl comes over the intercom, shaking the ground slightly. Oh my god! That was epic! Derek snaps his head up when Stiles and Scott stand in front of us. I go join my best friends, hugging them proudly in their effort.

"What the hell was that?" Derek snaps at them both. "I'm going to kill all THREE of you!" Wait, hold up, did he just say three? What have I done? "What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Actually, it was those TWO dumbasses, so don't blame me," I explain to him. "And secondly, that was pretty epic, I think."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Sorry," Scott answers, shrugging. "I didn't know it was going to be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud," Stiles says, "And it was awesome!"

"Shut up," Derek snaps at him. They really do hate each other, don't they. They have issues that need to be resolved.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles says back. Even though that is a very good insult, I give him a warning look before looking towards Derek. My eyes shift to the back seat to see that it's empty. Like no living being on it.

"Derek, where'd he go?" I ask, worried.

"Huh?" Scott, Stiles and himself all turn to the direction of the alpha.

"What did you do?" Scott asks.

"He didn't do anything," I protest for Derek's sake. "I was with him the whole time."

Then something came up behind Derek, shoving their arm through his back. I scream out loud, looking at Derek as blood pours out of his mouth. Oh. My. God! Derek!

"Derek!" I scream as he gets tossed to the side.

By this time, Scott and Stiles are dragging me inside, me screaming the whole way...nobody kills Derek and gets away with it.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry, it's been a while. Anyway, here's chapter sixteen. Enjoy it, people._**

* * *

_**Chapter sixteen:**_

Derek is dead. Derek. Is. Dead. DEREK IS DEAD! Oh my god! Derek is dead! He just got tossed twenty feet into the air right after blood spurted out of his mouth. No. I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I'm not believe it. Derek is not dead. Derek. Is. Not. Dead. We were doing so well! We went on our date, had a good time, had a little argument, and then made up. But what happens? The fricking alpha shows up to say hi. And to put his hand through my hot werewolf's back. It's so nice to meet Scott's alpha. He's such a lovely man.

We run into a classroom, as Stiles and Scott try to get the desk in front of the door. I stop them before they can. It's stupid. It snuck up on Derek, so what's going to stop it from coming and killing us? Ooo, he's scared. There is a desk in front of the door? Idiots.

"That isn't going to hold him out," I say as they look at me funny. "He managed to sneak up on Derek without him noticing and Derek can notice everything. So how's a desk behind a door going to keep him out? You know I'm right."

Stiles finally nods. "She's right."

"Yeah, I know," Scott says, "But I would like to feel secure, even if it's not going to keep him out."

"But that's just wasting a desk!" I exclaim in protest. "That desk doesn't deserve to be destroyed but a monster like that." I know my words have a double meaning...meaning Derek, but who gives a shit?

They ignore my outburst, knowing full well that I was going to be this way for the rest of the evening. I don't deserve to be ignored guys. I like to be noticed.

"I hate your boss," Stiles says out of the blue to Scott.

Scott's head whips to Stiles. "What?"

"Yeah. Where did this new found hatred for Scott's boss come from? Doctor Deaton's a real nice guy," I protest in the doc's honour. It's to bad that he's probably traumatised from Derek's little visit.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss, Scott," Stiles says.

"I hate him!" I exclaim almost immediately. So that's what Doc's cool secret is. That is such a bummer. He was really a nice guy...and he is going to make a really nice fur coat when I'm finished with him.

"No," Scott argues.

"Yes," I say. "Murdering psycho werewolf."

"He's not the alpha," Scott protests.

I smack him on the head and roll my eyes. "Oh come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air?"

Scott shakes his head. "It's not him."

"He killed Derek," Stiles says. Did he just defend Derek? Oh my god! He did!

"Derek isn't dead!" I hiss at him. "He can't be. He always gets back up. Remember, when he had that wolfsbane laced bullet through his arm and he walked away from that?"

Stiles shakes his head. "He's gone, June."

"No he hasn't," I protest, in denial even though it's true. But what the heck.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, June," Stiles says, "I don't think that qualifies for a minor injury. He's dead and we're next."

I glare at him. "Do you have to be such a dick about it?"

"What? It's the truth, Bug, and you know it."

Scott groans. "Stop fighting. We just need to figure out what we are going to do."

We both look at Stiles as he stares back at us both. I hope we get out of here fast. And take Derek with us so we can bury him...oh. I'm thinking about burying my love...oh. Gosh, why haven't I started crying sooner? Why do I have to wait until now to cry? When we had just finished arguing about Derek being dead?

None of us speak for sometime, since we are all thinking. It's only until Scott speaks that we know we are screwed.

"What should we do?" He asks.

That's why we are screwed. We don't even have a plan.

"We go to my Jeep, get the hell out of here and you seriously consider quitting your job," Stiles says to him. Scott looks at the windows, then back to us.

He tries to open them, so does Stiles, until I stop them.

"The school's climate controlled," I explain. "They won't open unless you break it."

"So, let's break it," Scott says dumbly.

Stiles catches on and smacks Scott around the back of the head for his dumbness. I swear, him being with Allison has made him more dumb...or more dumb then he was...

"That will make a lot of noise," Stiles says as an explanation for hitting Scott when Scott glares at him.

"Then we run," Scott answers. That idea doesn't seem that bad. He looks out at Stiles' Jeep. "Really fast." I'm liking this idea better and better.

I look over at Stiles' Jeep and notice there is something wrong with the hood. "I don't think we'll be using Stiles' Jeep, guys."

Scott takes a look, and frowns when he sees what's there. "Stiles, What's wrong with your Jeep?"

"What?" Stiles pushes past me and to the window next to Scott. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's bent," I reply to his stupid denial.

"Like dented?" He asks.

I glare at him. "No, I mean bent."

"What the hell?" Stiles mutters. Over our heads, there's a smash, leading us to fall to the ground, protecting our heads. We all look at what caused the smash. Stiles' battery. I guess we aren't getting out of here...

"That's my battery," Stiles hisses at nothing as he goes to get up. Scott grabs his wrist and pulls him back down before he can get up.

"Don't," Scott explains when Stiles shoots him a look, "He could be right outside."

"He is right outside," I reply to them smartly. "Did you not see our only chance to escape come flying through the window?"

Scott gets to his knees, and peeps over the windowsill out into the parking lot. He comes back down to mine and Stiles' level soon afterwards, shaking his head.

"Anything out there?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Not unless you count Derek's car and Stiles' Jeep as something."

"Stiles' _worthless _Jeep," I correct him. Stiles shoves me over, but a piece of glass goes into my hand and I cringe in pain.

I bring up the hand with a piece of glass in it and examine it. Shit. It's oozing with blood, and the piece of glass is gleaming at me, and sticking out. Great. Another injury to add to the list of injuries Stiles and Scott have caused me. I notice that Stiles is grabbing my hand and bringing it to him so he could look at it. Scott watches us with a smile. Since when does he smile? He always has that half smile thing that's adorable, but not today. Maybe it's because we are about to get mauled by an alpha werewolf.

"You caused that," I say to Stiles. "Hope you feel guilty."

"I do," Stiles replies. "Sorry."

We all get up and stand for a moment.

"So shall we move somewhere with no windows?" I ask them.

Stiles sighs. "Every room in this place has windows."

"All right then, less windows," I argue back. "It makes sense."

Scott stops me before I walk out. "That's actually a clever idea for once, June."

I smile sweetly. "Please. It's because I came up with it. Without me, you two would be screwed."

"Can we just go before we get mauled, please?" Stiles asks, dragging me along after them.

We're walking in silence for a few moments before Scott starts to say something. I'm not really listening. I just keep going back to the thick, red blood that came from Derek's mouth when the alpha shoved a hand through his back. Ew, just thinking about it... I'm getting revenge. Fur coat, here we come.

"Call your dad," Scott suggests, shutting up my inner monologue.

"And tell him what?" Stiles says, turning on the flash light and pointing towards the dark hall.

Scott sighs. "I don't know. Anything. If the thing sees the parking lot full of cop cars, it'll take off."

"What happens if it doesn't?" Stiles asks, angrily. I'm pretty freaking angry at Scott as well for being a dumb ass, and being ready to throw Stiles' dad under the bus. "What if it goes all terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." Piss poor argument, but it was probably the only one Scott's mind could think of. He usually thinks of Allison. When they are in gym...in chem...in history...in English...in Economics...I'll stop there...

"Yeah and it took Derek to get shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" I ask him.

"Then we find a way out and run for it," Scott offers. No thanks. I value my life to much to be killed at school.

"But there's nothing near school for at least a mile," I say smartly. What's with my smartness this evening? "Wait, what about Derek's car?"

"He has his keys on him," Stiles says, "We could get the keys off his body, and take his car."

"And him," I say firmly. "There is no way we are leaving him here for some student to find tomorrow."

"Fine, sure, whatever," Stiles says.

We get to the locker room in record time, and look around for signs of the alpha. But there is nothing here. Until we hear a noise. We all look at each other, before Stiles whispers very loudly, "Hide!" He climbs into one of the lockers and squashes himself in.

"No, no, no! Stiles! No!" I hiss at him. Scott also climbs into one very loudly, clattering about and everything. I sigh, shrug and climb in one too.

As I see a figure, I cover my mouth to stop my breathing. I realise it's coming out in big, loud gasps, and I hope that I don't get caught first. I don't want to be eaten! I like my ribs not barbecued and eaten off the bone, thanks! I scream when Scott screams from his locker, and bang loudly on the side coming out. My injured hand with the cut is now bleeding again, but I shrug it off because I want to see what's going on. I see it's just the janitor.

"Please be quiet," Stiles pleads the man as he stops screaming.

"Quiet my ass!" The man exclaims loudly. "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? The three of you get out. Now."

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" I ask him.

"No!" The man is speaking way to loudly for my liking. "Get out! Now! Get the hell out of here now!"

"One second to explain?" Stiles asks impatiently.

"Just get out!" He exclaims.

Suddenly, something is pulling him back, and we all rush out before it can eat us. The door slams, and the janitor is up against it, blood coming out on the door. Stiles, Scott and I rush towards the nearest door to get out, but the door won't budge. Scott sticks his head through the crack and sees what's there.

"It's a dumpster," He scoffs.

"He must have pushed it against the door," I answer.

Scott nods. "To keep us in."

"Come on, help," Stiles grunts. He thrusts the side of his body into the doors, trying to budge them.

"Stiles, there's no point," Scott says, dragging him along by us as we walk up another hallway. It's a good job we know this school, isn't it? We'll be screwed if we didn't.

"I'm not dying here," Stiles comments, "I'm not dying at school."

"Nobody is dying on my watch," I snap at him. "Nobody."

"What is he doing?" Stiles asks Scott. "What does he want?"

"Me," Scott says, "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yay!" I cheer sarcastically. "A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork."

"That's great," Stiles replies sarcastically.

We are walking down on of the hallways with a load of windows. I don't really feel safe next to windows, to be quite honest. Never again will I be comfortable by a window unless it's a car window taking me to safety. That's when I will start trusting these pieces of glass. Scott stops us as we look over on the other roof and see the red eyes of the alpha. Oh, shit. We all watch it move as it moves towards us...we only start running when it smashes through the glass and follows us...

We run through the doors, and take the stairs two at a time to the basement. Stiles stops us as we look around for any sign of the monster.

"We have to do something," Scott says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Kill it. Hurt it. Inflict mental anguish on it. Something," Stiles answers for Scott instead.

we hear growling, and suddenly, it's in front of us, looking and searching. It's side is to us, so we can't see it, but it is kind of unnerving to have a killer werewolf that close to you. Stiles takes his keys out of his pockets.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him. "Throw them so he can catch them?"

"No," He hisses back. He jingles the keys, so it turns the alpha's attention our way. Stiles throws the keys into a near by cupboard. It's a big cupboard, so no need to call the cops for animal cruelty.

It runs into the cupboard, and we slam it shut as Scott places a desk in front of the door. Stiles goes to climb on the desk, but Scott stops him before he can.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks Stiles.

"I just wanna take a look," Stiles answers. "He's in there. I'm out here. He can't get me."

I shrug at Scott when he looks at me for back up. "There's no harm in letting him have a little fun, right?"

Stiles climbs on the desk and looks in it. "Haha. You're in there and I'm out here. Not such a big bad werewolf any more are we-" He gets cut off when a smash comes from inside the cupboard. We look above us and slowly back away. The alpha's in the roof.

"Crap," I mutter. I turn to my idiot of a best friend. "You just had to taunt it, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" He exclaims. "He was supposed to staying in there while we got away."

"Obviously it didn't work, idiot," I snap back at him. "Now, let's just run before he eats us."

We get by the pools, until Scott stops us. We all try to get our breath back, as he listens with his ears. I mean, come on, his ears are even twitching like a dog's when they hear a funny noise. Can can you know tease that, huh? He's a werewolf...and he looks like a dog...oh my god, so cute!

"Did you hear that?" He asks us.

I shake my head. "Nope. Not all of us are super hearing werewolves."

"Hear what?" Stiles says, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at my comment.

"It sounds like a phone ringing," Scott says. A look of realisation dawns on him. "That's Allison's phone."

Stiles grabs his phone from his pocket, dials Allison's number, and then puts it on speaker so we could all hear. What the hell is Allison doing in the school? Now, of all times? Scott obviously didn't text or call her because Derek had smashed his phone against the wall...oh, Derek...why did you have to die? Stop, June, before you make yourself cry, again.

"Stiles?" Allison's voice says over the phone.

"No, it's Scott," Scott answers her. "Where are you?"

Ignoring his bluntness Allison clears her throat. "I'm in the school, looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?"

I slap him over the head. Despite everything that was going on, he still should have called her from my phone or Stiles'.

Scott glares at me but ignores me. "Where are you exactly?"

"On the first floor," She says.

"Where?" Scott pesters. Gosh, Scott! It's her life!

"The swimming pools."

Scott thinks for a second. "All right. Get to the lobby. Go now."

"All right."

Stiles looks at me before we take off after a retreating Scott in the distance. We have to stay together, otherwise we all get killed. I can see the headlines now, 'Kids murdered at school.' Great. And that means my mom is all alone if I die here. I can't die here! I can't leave her alone!

Again, my inter monologue gets interrupted by Allison's voice. I hug her closely, before letting her go. Gosh, it's so good to see someone other then the alpha, the boys and Derek. It's good to see a girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks. No hello's or how are you's obviously. "Why did you come?"

Allison frowns. "Because you asked me too."

"What?" Scott frowns also. Allison holds up her phone. It's a text that says, 'Meet me at the school. Urgent. Scott.' Scott would at least put a kiss on the end of that.

Allison's frown deepens. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't," Scott answers.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asks Allison. If she has, we could all use her car because its big enough to fit us all in.

"No," Allison replies. "Jackson did."

"Jackson's here?" Scott asks, head whipping over to Allison.

Allison nods, frown deepening. How can that happen any more. "And Lydia too. What the hell is going on here?" The annoying ringtone of Allison's phone rings, and Allison answers it. "Where are you?"

I jump when the door swings open, but I relax when I see that it's just Jackson and Lydia. I hug Lydia closely and smile a little at Jackson. Finally, hope.

"Finally," Lydia huffs. "Can we go now?"

Nobody answers here as thumps from above sound, and Scott, Stiles and I look at each other shocked. Oh, crap. He's back. I motion to Scott to yell.

"RUN!" He yells. He grabs Allison's hand, and Jackson grabs Lydia's. Stiles grabs mine. Is this is what the men do these days? Screw kissing the girl, I'll just hold her hand! Pussies. We run into the cafeteria. Stiles and I stand, looking at the twenty foot wall of windows, and then back at the frantic people in front of us.

"Scott, not here," Stiles says, but is ignored.

"Help me get this," Scott says to Jackson as they push this big table in front of the doors.

Allison and Lydia just stand and watch. Allison steps forwards. "What was that? What is going on?"

"What came through the ceiling?" Lydia asks.

"Can you just help?" Scott asks them. "I need chairs. Stack them."

They are all frantic and everything, as they try to block the alpha from getting in. Stiles is huffing in annoyance.

"Guys!" He exclaims to them but they ignore him again. "Can you wait a second?" Ignored. "You guys, listen...can we wait a second?" Ignored. "Can we just hang a moment please?"

He looks at me for help. I sigh. "HELLO!"

They all stop and look in our direction. I look at Stiles so he can finally say what he wanted to say. He gestures to the wall of windows. "Great job everyone. Real beautiful job. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?"

Everybody's faces fall as they look at the horrid windows. Why is it always windows? Why can't it be doors or something? But, that would mean the alpha would just have to turn a doorknob and not hurts itself getting through the windows. Screw it! It's the windows' fault.

Allison turns to Scott. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on because I am freaking out?" Her voice is shaking, signalling she really is freaked out. "And I would like to know why. Scott?"

Scott paces in front of them for a few moments, before turning to look at both of us for help. I look at Stiles, who looks at me helplessly. What are we supposed to say without them finding out there is a werewolf on the loose? God dammit! Why do these things have to be so hard?

"Someone killed the janitor," Stiles says finally, and everybody looks between the three of us.

"What?" Lydia sniffs, as she lets out a few tears.

"The janitor's dead," I say to them slowly.

Allison is looking in Scott's direction, who has his hands in his hair, pulling stressfully. "What's he talking about? Is this some kind of joke?"

"What? Who killed him?" Jackson spoke up, looking at me.

"No. No. No." Lydia's off. "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion..."

Jackson sighs frustratedly at his girlfriend. "Don't you get it? It wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison is now crying as well. "What does he want? Why's he doing this? Scott!"

Scott stops pacing. "I don't know." He turns away leaning on a nearby table with his head in his hands. "If we go out there, he'll kill us..."

"Us?" Lydia exclaims. "He's going to kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asks, more forcefully. "Who is going to kill us?"

"It's Derek," Scott says. My head whips in to his direction. No it's not! Stop talking. Scott, please, please, please stop talking... "It's Derek Hale." You didn't stop talking, you idiot.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asks.

Allison frowns. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him," Scott replies.

"The mountain lion..." Lydia, shut up about the freaking mountain lion. No one likes you. Go home.

Scott shakes his head. "No! It was Derek Hale. Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison asks. She sure asks a lot of questions.

I nod, playing along. I'm gonna have to. "Yes. Starting with his own sister. It's been Derek the whole time. If we don't get out-"

"Derek will kill us too," Scott interrupts before I could say it.

"Call the cops," Jackson says straight away.

Stiles shakes his head at the Jock. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Jackson asks Stiles.

"Do you want to hear it in Spanish? Nah!" Stiles says. "Derek has killed three people. We don't know what he's armed with."

The ability to turn a girl into Jello with one glare.

"Your dad is armed with a whole police department. Call him," Jackson says, forcefully.

Lydia sighs at the two boys. What's her problem? "I'll call." She whips out her phone and dials.

"Lydia, wait." Stiles steps forward and tries to stop his crush from dialling. Jackson pushes him away before he can. I step in front of him before Stiles could make another move. Jackson huffs at us.

"Yes, we're a Beacon Hills high school," Lydia says to the woman on the phone. "We're trapped and we need you too...hello?" Lydia takes the phone from her ear and looks at us. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asks.

"She said that they got a tip saying that there would be prank calls about a break in at the high school," Lydia explains. I'm still shocked they would hang up. "She said if I called again the police would trace the call and have me arrested."

"Then call again," Allison snaps at her.

"No, they won't trace a cell," Stiles steps in. "Then they'll send a car to your house before they'll send one here."

"What is this?" Allison asks Scott. "Why does Derek want to kill everyone? Why is he killing anyone?" Lydia and Jackson look at Scott expectantly also.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asks, pacing again.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asks.

"No, I mean, I don't know," Scott answers.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asks.

Scott glares at everyone. "I don't know!"

Allison shrinks back in shock. I have a feeling this is going to be one very long night...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry it's been a while. Here, read on;D And thank you for your lovely reviews;D**  
_

* * *

_**Chapter seventeen:**_

Did lover boy just snap at lover girl? Oh my god! He did! See what you are doing, Alpha! You are making Scott turn against Allison. I hate you! Okay, so maybe making Allison and Scott turn on each other isn't the real reason for my hatred, but still. He killed Derek and is now turning Scott against Allison! What next? Jackson actually being nice to Stiles and I? Oh my god. Shock. Gasp.

"How about we ease of the throttle a little bit, yeah?" Stiles suggests as Stiles grabs Scott's arm and pulls him away. I follow after them, leaving Jackson, Lydia and Allison alone in confusion. Haha! I know what's going on. When we are far enough away, Stiles let's go of Scott's arm. "Great job throwing Derek under the bus."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, Scott," I say to our wolfy best friend. "He's dead, and he's going to be named a murderer."

"I had to say something," Scott answers. "And if he's dead, then it doesn't matter right?"

"What happens if he's not? He's going to make Scott meat out of you," I say.

"Oh my god, I just totally bit her head off," Scott says, ignoring me and changing the subject straight to Allison. Always Allison with him, isn't it?

"And she will totally get over it," Stiles says. "Bigger issues at hand here. Like how the hell are we going to get out of here alive?"

"But it would have killed us by now," I say, "It's cornering us."

"What does it want?" Stiles asks Scott.

Scott shrugs but answers. "Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" I ask him.

"Allison's family, maybe," Scott answers. "Probably who sent the text to her."

"Ok, assheads," Jackson says loudly, making us turn our attention to him. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and send someone with a gun and good aim. Are we good with that?"

Scott turns to us. "You know he's right."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles argues, sighing.

"I don't want to watch Papa Stilinski get eaten either, so I'm with Stiles," I say.

"All right, give me the phone," Jackson demands, and places a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turns and throws a punch, which lands right on Jackson's nose. Go Stiles! Allison rushes over to him, as Scott give them a funny look, so does Lydia, as I usher Stiles back.

Stiles sighs in defeat and brings out his phone, flicking through his phone to find his dad. "Hi, Dad...And it's your voice mail. I need you to call me back. Right now." The alpha starts to bang on the door. So this is where he's going to eat us? The cafeteria? "Dad, we're at the school. Okay? The school, Dad. Come quickly."

Stiles hangs up, and we all stare hopelessly at the door until I look at the door at the opposite end of the cafeteria. Ugh. What is with tonight? I hate it!

"Go out that door!" I exclaim pointing to the door. "It door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell!"

"Which only goes up!" Stiles exclaims.

"Up's better then here, jackass!" I exclaim back. Gosh, I thought Scott's dumb...

We all run towards the door and up the stairs, Stiles grabbing my hand as we do. I would find it cute if it wasn't happening now, and Derek hadn't just died. But Stiles...he's so cute...focusing on something important, June. And guess what classroom when run into? Mr Harris' class. Fun. If I am dying in school, I would want it to be anywhere else but Mr Harris' classroom...

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asks as we all try to catch our breaths.

"Five, if someone sits on someone's lap," Jackson supplies.

Allison splutters. "Five? I can hardly fit in the back - _on my own_."

"It doesn't matter," Stiles says, "We just have to get out of here without drawing any attention."

"What about this?" Scott asks. He points to the door that leads to the roof.

"That door leads to the roof," I explain, "We can go down the fire escape and get to the parking lot in like seconds."

"But that's a dead bolt," Stiles points out, very observantly...sarcasm, there, you know...

Scott thinks for a moment. "The janitor has a key."

"No, I think you mean his body has a key, Scott," I point out to our wolf best bud.

"I can get it," Scott answers. "I can smell his blood."

"Yeah, and that sounds like a incredibly terrible idea," Stiles replies. "What else you got?"

Scott looks determined. "I'm getting that key."

Scott starts to go over towards Allison, while Stiles and I stand back and watch. Why does he seem to have to be the hero? I catch his arm before he can and give him a hug good luck. He hugs me back as I silently sob on his shoulder, before we step back and I cough at the awkwardness. He gets the cough, and nods, before moving towards his girlfriend. Gosh, I admit it! I don't really show emotion towards Scott, okay? Let's leave it.

"You can't go out there unharmed," Allison says, sobbing also. Sobbing...gosh, I hate crying girls...even if I am one at the moment, but I'm allowed to be, right? Scott picks up a board poker thing and nods. I roll my eyes at his stupidity...really? Poke its eye out? Lydia sighs.

"I got something," Lydia says, looking over at the cabinet full of acid.

"What we gonna do?" Stiles ask sarcastically, "Throw acid on him?"

"No, I'll make a self igniting Molotov cocktail," Lydia says.

All of us raise an eyebrow at her.

"A...what?" Stiles questions.

"A self. Igniting. Molotov. Cocktail," She says, slowly so he'll get it.

All of us again, raise our eyebrows at her.

"I read it somewhere," Lydia says.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Stiles says, "You need a key for that too."

Jackson sighs deeply and rolls his eyes, smashing the glass with his elbow. I knew he was born for something! Lydia asks Jackson for things from the cabinet, before she starts to make whatever a self igniting Molotov cocktail is. She mixes the latest bottle of acid Jackson has handed her before asking him for the sulfuric acid. He is hesitant before he does, and she adds it before sadly handing it to Scott. This is just getting too depressing...like a love story...expect my love is dead... Derek...

"No, you can't do this. You cannot do this," Allison rambles, crying.

"We can't just sit around for Stiles' dad to check his messages," Scott says back to his jittery girlfriend...please, god, don't let me stay here with her...

"You could die! Don't you get that? He's already killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

They kiss before Scott slips out of the chem lab door, and we hear his footsteps go. Everybody looks at the ground sadly. Stiles goes to stretch and before I see it, his elbow hits my nose with a crack. I cry out in pain, and step back into the door. Blood is pouring out of my nose and everybody just stands around. Really? I'm in fricking pain and they just stand there, watching?

"Could one of you please be helpful and pass me a paper towel?" I snap. Lydia jumps too it and hands me one. I make a noise of appreciation, as Stiles comes next to me. I glare at him as I tilt my head back.

"June, I'm sorry," He says, "I needed to stretch."

"Well, a little warning would have been nice!" I snap.

"And maybe standing behind wasn't the best idea!" He snaps back.

"Guys," Allison says with a shaky voice. I just nurse my nose. It kills like a bitch. I bet you I'm going to have two black eyes for this now...and I'm going to kill Stiles if I do.

"Jackson," Lydia's voice broke the silence. "You handed me the sulfuric acid, right? Because it won't ignite without it."

Huh? What? So Scott has actually gone out there, unarmed in front of the alpha? Gosh, why is he so stupid? When that boy comes back, he is going to meet my fist, after Stiles' face meets my fist... My face hurts! STILES!

"I gave you everything you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson snaps back at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you did," Lydia replies. But it's the way she said it. I think it meant that Scott is out there unarmed against the alpha. Great.

* * *

Jesus, I'm so bored. Bored and stuck in a classroom with Lydia Freaking Martin, Jackson Jackass Whittmore and Allison Shaky Argent. Gosh, sometimes, god plays the worst tricks on good people. I'm good, right? I'm a good person. I hold doors open for old ladies. I help pregnant ladies carry their shopping. I help toddlers reach things off the top shelf. I'm a lovely person...so why, oh, why did I have Derek ripped away from me, Stiles elbow me in the face, my other best friend out on a suicide mission and now why am I stuck in a classroom with the two biggest jerks in school, and a shaky, crying girl?

I'm still holding my nose, also, since it has almost stopped bleeding. I asked Jackson a few minutes ago if I have black eyes already, and he said yeah. Great. Stiles is defiantly getting a door slammed in his face or something. I need revenge. Allison is still shaking, pacing the floor, as Stiles and I leant against the wall nearest the door, while Jackson and Lydia are leant against the table nearest the door.

"I don't get why this is happening!" Allison cries out in frustration. "Why is Scott out there facing Derek?"

Derek is not a murderer, bitch! Don't use his name as if he is! And plus, he is lying on the floor dead outside, I can prove it. I could say these things out loud, but that would just raise more questions and make Scott more pissed off. Why am I so bitchy and so blunt in these types of situations. Maybe its because my brain goes into a state of shock and only makes me act like a bitch? Or perhaps it's because Stiles' elbow somehow managed to ram into my nose, and give me two black eyes and a broken fricking nose? I don't know.

"Hey, Allison, listen to me," Jackson says, standing in front of her and holding on to her shaky hands. Whoa, what's he doing? "It's going to be fine, okay?" Did he just assure her? But not assure his girlfriend, Lydia? She does look quite shaken up from the whole thing.

Scott is not going to like this very much when I tell him...or should I not tell him?

Lydia is raising an eyebrow at the two, while Allison nods at the jock before her and starts to calm down a little. Stiles is still leant next to me, while looking over at Lydia with a sympathetic look. Does nobody notice the fact I can't even sniff without it hurting? It fricking kills here! But no! We are too concerned for one another and their relationship problems then anything else.

Suddenly, catching everybody's attention quickly, there is a loud howl that comes across the whole school. Jackson falls down in pain, screaming and clutching the back of his neck really tightly. What's going on? Because that's not Scott's howl. That's the alpha's howl. So why is Jackson falling on his knees screaming in pain and clutching the back of his neck in pain? God knows.

Lydia and Allison try to pick Jackson to his feet and Stiles and I step forwards to help him. But he doesn't need it because as soon as the howling is over, he gets to his feet, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Lydia goes to baby him, but he just shrugs her off, still fiddling with the back of his neck. Perhaps the alpha had done something to his neck. He reveals it to Stiles and I when he removes his hand, and in it's place, are three claw marks. Crap.

"Hey, what's that on your neck...?" Stiles asks, and steps forward. Jackson jerks away.

"Uh, nothing," He says. "Nothing."

"Whatever," I mutter. "My nose hurts."

A click and a bang break off my muttering, and Allison rushes forward. I see Scott there, and she starts to bang on the door. "Scott? Scott!"

"Stop!" Lydia screeches, "Did you hear that?"

I stop and strain my ears. Police sirens. Stiles' dad got the message! Well done, Papa Stilinski! I love you! We rush forwards, and all crowd around the window, looking at the police cars arriving.

* * *

Damn paramedics. And damn police officers. Apart from Papa Stilinski, of course. But why do they want to check if you are all right? I just want to speak to Scott and Stiles before Mom comes to pick me up. But no. Of course not. Papa Stilinski's deputies have to come along and whisk me off to get my nose checked out. As it happens, Stiles has broken my nose, and my eyes are very, very sore.

"June," Stiles says as he sits next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit," I answer, "I just got elbowed in the face. I'm peachy."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I said I was sorry. Can we get past it now?"

"Sure," I say, "As long as I can punch you back."

"Hey, guys," Scott says, interrupting mine and Stiles' argument. "You okay, June?"

I nod. "Fine."

I look over to Allison, who is getting led away by her father, Chris. I take in Allison's teary face, and look at her eye that have fresh tears in them. So, what's happened there then? Gosh, I hope she hasn't broken up with him...I hope not...

"What's going on?" Stiles asks for me.

"We broke up," Scott says sadly.

"Really?" I ask. "Shit. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get her back," Scott says.

I nudge him with my elbow lightly. "Good for you, Scrappy."

He growls lightly.

"Too soon?" I ask.

He nods, scowling. Gosh, somebody can't take a joke around here. Papa Stilinski walks up to us then, taking in my nose, before looking at Scott and Stiles.

"Sorry this happened too you guys," He says. "You okay, June? I'm sorry on behalf of my idiot of a son."

"It's okay, Papa S. It happens all the time," I say.

He nods. "Are you guys sleeping tonight?"

"If that's okay," I rush quickly, "My mom would probably be fussing the whole night. This will be a great way to escape."

"Scott?" He asks the wolf.

"Sure," Scott answers. "I'll just call my mom."

"I'll call your mom in a minute, June," The Sheriff says. Then he goes back to the subject of school. "Now, are you sure it was Derek Hale?"

Scott nods. I want to growl at him. "Yes."

"I saw him too," Stiles puts in.

I just nod.

"Have you found the janitor yet?" Scott asks him.

Papa Stilinski's face falls. "No. We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott asks. Why would his body be under them. "Under them?"

Papa Stilinski nods. "Yes. We pulled them out, just like you asked."

"I'm not making this up," Scott protests.

"I believe you."

Scott frowns. "No you don't. You have this look like you feel sorry for me. Like you want to believe me but you don't."

"We are going to search the whole school," Sheriff says. "We are going to find him. I promise."

He gets called and looks at the direction its coming from. He motions for us to stay, and then walks off.

Stiles turns to us with a grin. "Well, we won. We outlasted the alpha. We survived."

"When we were in the chemistry classroom, he walked right by us," Scott argues. "You don't think it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Then how are we still even alive?" I ask our wolf friend.

"It wants me in it's pack," Scott answers. "But first, I have to get rid of my old pack. Allison, Jackson, Lydia...you two." He looks at the ground sadly.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us," Stiles says quietly, waiting for Scott to finish.

"No," Scott replies, "He wants me to do it. And that's not the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" I exclaim at him.

"Because when he made me shift..." Scott trails off. "I wanted to. I wanted to kill you. All of you." We all look at the ground miserable. Gosh, that's comforting. My own best bud wants to kill me when he turns wolfy.

"Hey, where's Derek's car?" I ask them.

They both look around. Derek's not there either. Oh my god! Is he alive? Maybe the alpha took his car and the body...

"Oh, Deaton got out," Scott says, pointing to the other ambulance. "I'll talk to him later on."

"Is that wise?" I ask him. He cocks his head to the side at me. "I mean, he's the alpha. And the alpha nearly killed all of us."

"It's not him," Scott says, "I know it's not him."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks. "He could just be very good at hiding it."

"Or it could be a completely different person entirely," Scott answers hastily. "Now, let's just get back to yours. I just want to go to sleep and forget about this night."

"I'll grab my dad to give us a ride," Stiles says, getting up.

I hug Scott around the waist, and he hugs me back. My nose throbs sorely as I bury my head in his chest, but I don't care. I'm just glad he's okay.

"I'm glad you're okay, Scott," I mutter, knowing he can hear me. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't come back. I didn't want to lose you."

"It's okay, June," He mutters back. "I'm fine. You can't lose me."

"Good," I smile and then cry out in pain. Scott looks concerned. "Gosh, I can't even smile. Stiles is a dead man."

Stiles appears a few seconds later with his dad on tow. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go," I say.

Scott nods.

* * *

I settle next to Stiles in his bed, in his t-shirt, and look over at Scott who is next to me. Gosh, it feels like we're seven again. Stiles smiles, and we all look at the ceiling.

"What a night, huh?" Stiles says lightly.

I nod, ignoring the sharp pain on my nose. "Tell me about it."

"I hope I can win Allison back," Scott says.

I turn to him. "Don't worry about. She'll coming running in about two weeks when she realises that she can't live without you."

"Oh, June?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Derek. I know how much you liked the guy."

"I'm fine, Scott. Really."

But inside, my heart is just cracking piece by piece...gosh, Derek...I love you and now you've gone...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review, tell me! I love your feedback;D I have finally watched the last episode of Teen Wolf. Oh my god! Jackson is now a wolf? *Gasp*;D I think Derek still looks hot...and Stiles is just too cute...I'm drooling...;D Next update will be soon. Hopefully;D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, people! One should continue on and should read one's work...;D**

* * *

**_Chapter eighteen:_  
**

I cry myself to sleep, again, for the third night in a row. Gosh, why is is so hard to lose someone? Derek...come back to me! I scream when a figure comes knocking at my window, before they slip in. And when I think it's Derek and I'm about to throw myself at them because they could be the werewolf I want - it's Scott. Great. He clears his throat when he sees me with my arms open and my lips puckered. I laugh awkwardly and place my hands by my sides. Great, he probably thinks I'm some sort of freak...well, I am, but he doesn't need to know that...

"Scott! I thought you were Derek!" I exclaim and thump him hard. "Can you please tell me why you are oh so rudely interrupting me?"

"From what - crying?" He asks. "June, come with me and Stiles tonight. It'll take your mind off things."

"I don't want to," I huff like a five year old.

"Fine," Scott says. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nod, and hug him goodbye. "Don't you and Stiles go getting into any trouble."

Scott flips me off with his hands, and climbs out the window just as my mom walked into the room, a coffee cup in hand. She is frowning, obviously, since that's all my mom has ever done since that night at the school. Gosh, she thinks I'm going to go mental and have a massive breakdown...pft, okay...

"Who was that you were just speaking to?" She asks.

I shrug. "No one. Gosh, I think you're hearing things, Mom."

"Are you okay?" She asks. She raises her hands in surrender when I glare at her. "Look, I'm just wondering. Since you are my daughter."

"I'm fine," I snap back. "Just needing some rest."

"See you tomorrow."

She walks out as fast as she came in. Okay then, I'm seeing you later, obviously.

* * *

"Beacon Hills high school is now open after being closed Thursday and Friday," The radio beside me blares at me as I wake up. "Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale." My mom quickly shuts it off as I get out of bed. Like hearing it on the radio is going to send me into a breakdown.

"Maybe you should set that to a normal alarm," Mom suggests as I walk towards the bathroom.

I shrug. "I dunno."

"What's wrong, June? You've been so depressed lately."

"Well, maybe because the boy I liked is gone."

Mom cocks an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He's Derek Hale," I snap, "Now can I have some privacy?"

"Sure, sure," She answers nonchalantly.

I think she is up to something. I'm scared to find out what it is in case I don't like it at all...

* * *

I have no lessons with Stiles or Scott today, so I walk down towards the locker rooms where I know all the boys will be, waiting for the lovely, violent lacrosse games to start. But walking down the corridor, I turn and look every where. It feels as if someone is watching me, but when I look, nobody's there. So I carry on casually down the hall way, ignoring the looks I'm getting from the girl to the side of me by her locker.

"What?" I snap at her, "What are you looking at, bro?"

She just goes back to getting things out of her locker. And I have no one to high five for that! Gosh, when something good happens, and you need to high five someone, there's no one there! It sucks ass! I carry on with my trekking towards the changing rooms, and when I finally get there, I hold my hand up for the first person to walk by to high five me.

Danny is the first person to walk by. I hold my hand out and gesture to it with my eyes. He raises his hand confusingly, but high fives me, and then walks away, still looking confused. I smile innocently before walking towards my two pals sat on the bench by the lockers. Scott is placing on his gloves, while Stiles is being the idiot he is and looking around.

"Yo, yo, yo, Stiles and Scott!" I exclaim and ruffling Scott's hair and pinch Stiles' nose.

"All right, geniuses, listen up!" Coach's voice yells. He looks at me weirdly, "And June!"

"Yo, Coach!" I yell and wave my hand.

"Anyway," Coach continues, ignoring my interruption. "Due the recent pinkeye epidemic, thank you, Greenberg, the following people have made first line on a probationary basis. Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor and, um..." He trails off, looking at the piece of paper from all angles. "Oh, for the love of god, I can't even read my own writing. Is that an S?" He turns it upside down as Stiles squirms in his seat. Someone's excited. "No, no, that isn't an S." I can practically feel the crapness Stiles' is feeling inside right now. "That's a...a...a B! Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor and uh, Bilinski."

Stiles jumps up and starts to whooing and whooping while I cover my face in embarrassment. This is why I want to get new guy friends. Maybe they might help me be less embarrassed.

"Bilinski?" I hear Coach question.

"Yea?" Stiles answers from his whooping state. Jackson and Danny start to snigger and I glare at them. Danny is now out the cool high five gang. Bastard.

"Shut up!" The coach snaps. I pat Stiles' back as he sits sadly and waits for Coach to continue.

"Stiles?" Scott asks.

"Call me Biles," Stiles says, "Call me Biles, or I swear to God..."

"One more thing," Coach finally continues, "From here on out, immediately we're having co-captains. Congrats, McCall. McCall, it's you and Jackson now-" YAY! THAT SOUNDS GREAT! *SARCASM* "-everyone else, asses on the field. That means you too, June."

I roll my eyes, but get up, along with Stiles and Scott, and we start to walk towards the field. Stiles is like a child on Christmas, his face lighting up with a smile. Gosh, he looks like such a happy idiot it hurts. Why can't I smile like that? Oh, wait, I know, Stiles' love isn't dead, or possibly alive but wounded.

"Dude, can you believe it?" Stiles asks excitedly. "I'm first line. You're captain. I'm fricking first line! Are you not freaking out? I'm totally freaking out!"

"What's the point, Stiles?" Scott snaps, "It's just a title. And I could practically smell the jealously in there."

"Wait," I say, and they stop slightly. "You said that you could smell jealously?"

"Yeah," Scott answers, glaring at the floor. Don't ask me why, the floor didn't do anything. "It's like everything's being magnified because of the full moon."

"Can you pick up, like, desire?" Stiles asks randomly.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Desire?"

"Like sexual desire," Stiles answers.

Scott raises his gaze to Stiles. "Sexual desire?"

"Yeah, sexual desire," Stiles answers, "Lust, passion, arrrrousal."

"From Lydia?" Scott asks.

Stiles splutters. "What? NO! Can you though, Scott? Like, determine it?"

"Like, from Lydia to you?" Scott asks, looking at our buddy. This conversation just became incredibly awkward.

"You know he's right, Stiles," I say.

"Fine, okay, yes from Lydia to me," Stiles snaps finally, "I need to know if I have a chance with this girl. I've been obsessing over this girl since the freaking first grade."

"Why don't you just ask her?" I ask, "Girls like that."

"To save myself from utterly crushing humiliation," Stiles says, "Thank you, June. So, could you, Scott, please, just go up to her and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises or sexual desire comes out?"

"Fine," Scott says calmly and coolly, walking away towards the red head we were just talking about.

"I LOVE YOU!" Stiles yells afterwards. "YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!"

I turn to Stiles, and smack him over the head eagerly before pointing to the door and giving him a glare. How dare he not call me his best friend ever? He got moving pretty quickly. June: 1 Stiles: 0.

* * *

And I watch as Scott epically fails at door this exercise in Lacrosse. Haha. He just got taking down by two guys together. Then he shoves Stiles back from having his go and starts to do it again. He takes those two guys down like a bowling ball knocking down bowling pins, and then rams his stick into Danny's nose!

NOOOOO! NOT DANNY! WHY, SCOTT, WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

I run up to Danny, before running to my other best friend who is taking his helmet off angrily Oh, shit, I just remembered. It's the freaking full moon tonight. Dammit!

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asks calmly.

Scott glares. "He's like three times the size of me."

"But everyone loves Danny," Stiles says, "Now everyone is going to hate you."

Scott grabs his stick off the ground before storming off, saying, "I don't care."

"Someone's taken their bitch pills today," I say.

Stiles turns to face me and looks at me, rolling his eyes. "You're such an idiot, it hurts."

We walk towards Danny to find out if he's okay or not. He's just got a bloody nose, and it's probably broken, but apart from that, he's fine! ITS OKAY! I look at Jackson, his best bud, and Lydia, who's lip gloss is smudged slightly. I notice that Jackson's noticed it as well.

"Your lip gloss," Jackson points out.

"Huh?" Lydia asks.

"Your lip gloss...it's smudged," Jackson answers her.

She pulls out a mirror and fixes it. "So it is."

"Yeah," Jackson says suspiciously.

I watch as Stiles turns around to face the direction that Scott had taken off in. And then he looks back at Lydia...OHMYGOD! SCOTT'S NOT A LIP VIRGIN?!

* * *

I unlock Scott's house with Stiles' key, and we walk in just as Mama McCall is coming through the hall. I smile innocently and point to Stiles. Stiles drops the bag he is carrying, and it makes a clank against the floor. She raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Uh...school project," Stiles lies.

She just nods, expecting it from Stiles, and gestures for us to carry on. So I do. I run up the wooden stairs and towards Scott's room, where I open the door, and - OHMYGOD! IT'S SCOTT! Oh, he scared the crap out of me!

"Scott, how'd you get in?" Stiles asks.

Scott gesture to the window and answers in a monotone. "I came through the window."

"Scott, are you okay?" I ask him, quite worried.

"I'm fine. I just want to shower and go to bed early tonight," Scott answers again in a monotone.

"Doubt that," Stiles says, dropping the bag again.

"What's in the bag?" Scott's eyeing the bag warily.

Chains are in the bag. Oh my god, Stiles, you kinky son of a bitch. Okay, so maybe they aren't being used for what I'm thinking they are going to be used for, obviously...

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you chain me up like a dog?" Scott barks - HAHA! GET IT?! SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! - and glares.

"Actually, no," Stiles says, grabbing Scott's wrist and handcuffing him to the radiator. Scott starts to struggle while Stiles pours water in a dog bowl with Scott on it. Is he trying to make Scott have a bitch fit or something?

"Can you let me go, please?" Scott asks pleadingly.

"Sorry, Scott," I say, "It's for your own good."

He gives me the puppy dog eyes. Must...resist...dog...joke...

HAHAHA! SEE WHAT I DID THERE TOO?! OHMYGOD! I'M JUST THROWING THEM OUT!

Sorry, I think now Derek's gone, I'm losing my sanity.

* * *

"Come on, guys, please," Scott pleads, "Let me out."

This is about the hundredth time he has asked us to let him out. It's getting boring now. Stiles and I are sat either side of Scott's door outside, because we are that cool...and a bunch of pussies. Gosh, and Scott's just getting worse and worse, and worse. It's seriously starting to bore me to completely and utter death.

"June...Stiles...please..." He says, breathlessly. "Its the full moon. I swear. Let me out."

"We can't, Scott," I say loudly.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" He roars.

Thanks, Scott. Love you too, bro. He's my brother from another mother...and father. It hurts to hear him say that. It really does.

Suddenly, Scott's screaming. And I'm smacking myself in the ears. I have a reason too, so I don't have to hear my best bud's screams of pain. I hear Scott's screaming stop, and both Stiles and I whip our heads round the door to look in...and he's not there...

"Fantastic!" Stiles exclaims loudly, and sarcastically. He sighs then. "Right, June, you stay here, I'm gonna go look for him."

ME? Stay here? On MY own?!

"Really? Stay here?" I ask.

He nods. "So if he comes back, you're here."

And he could go all terminator on me and kill me. Thanks, Stiles.

"Call me when you find him, dick splash!" I call after him. And do you wanna know what he did?

He waves me off!

BITCH!

* * *

I'm leaning against the window, my face face-planting the cold, cool glass, and I'm looking out into the yard. Then, a twinkly sound comes from my back pocket, and I whip my phone out, press the call button and place the phone to my ear without seeing who it is.

"Did you find him?" I ask who I think is Stiles straight away.

Scott's laughter fills the phone. "Nope, but he is on his way home."

"SCOTT!" I yell. "Don't ever, ever, ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry, _Mom_," He says mockingly, "I won't, June, it's just the full moon."

"Ooo, about that," I say, "did you kill anyone? Or try to? OHMYGOD! You're a murderer!"

"NO, I'm not!" He shouts. "Jeez, June. I didn't kill anyone. But I came close, because I saw Jackson and Allison making out in the car. But they weren't, I was just seeing things. Derek stopped me before I-"

"WAIT!" I exclaim. "Did you just say Derek?"

Scott is silent.

"Scott, I can't hear your nods, you know," I say.

"Oh, right," He says, "Yeah, Derek stopped me from attacking them."

Derek's alive...Derek's alive...DID YOU JUST HEAR ME, GOD DAMN WOMAN?! DEREK'S ALIVE AND WELL, AND CAN COME AND SWEEP ME IN HIS ARMS AND KISS ME AGAIN! ...that's if he comes, because he's been alive all that time and hasn't come to see me.

"I'll see you soon, June," Scott says.

"Okay," I say coolly and bad-ass, before hanging up and freaking out.

"June," I hear his voice behind me and I squeeze my eyes shut and pinch myself to show I'm not dreaming...Derek'S alive! OHMYGOD!

I spin around and jump into his arms, and he catches me just in time before I smash my lips to his. Oh my god, this is what I've been missing...

Then I remember something, and I push off him, and walk to the doorway. I'm ready to unleash the wrath of I, June Kent, human.

"What's this about you being alive since the whole school thing?" I ask him angrily. He just glares at me for breaking the kiss. "I had to find out from Scott about a minute ago that you are alive and well! I've been mourning you, Derek, for days now! But no, let's just let June suffer just that little bit longer. Thanks a bunch, Derek!" He glares some more. "And where's the teddy? You didn't even bring a teddy to apologise with! Just leave me be!"

He steps forwards, grabs both my wrists before I can hit him, and crashes his lips to mine. Oh, how I can't resist the urge to melt in his arms...he's so dreamy...and alive!

"Don't ever do that to me again," I say quietly.

"I promise I won't," He says.

I hop into his arms so he's carrying me bridal style. He raises an eyebrow.

"Onwards, my noble steed, carry me to my own quarters where I must undress that devilishly handsome leather layered body of yours!" I yell.

He smirks slightly, before swing Scott's bedroom door open and carrying me all the way to my house. How I love my noble steed...DEREK'S ALIVE!

* * *

**OHMYGOD! DEREK'S ALIVE! AND BACK! So, review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, thank you for reviewing and following;D Here's chapter nineteen for you people who read this story: ENJOY!:D**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen:**

"Stiles, please..." I beg my best bud. "Please sing it with me."

"But I didn't," He answers. "I can't sing it because it's not true."

I pout. "I don't want to sing the song by myself. I'll sound like a freak. Please? You'll be my best friend forever and ever and ever and ever..."

Stiles frowns. "June..."

"Stiles, please!"

He closes his eyes in frustration. Ooo, someone's tired. He opens his mouth and I get hopeful..."I just had sex."

"And it felt so good," I sing afterwards.

"The woman let me put my penis inside of her," He sings back, smiling a little.

I smirk. "I just had sex."

"And I'll never go back."

"To the not having sex ways of the past."

Then he turns to me. "I'm not rapping."

"Please?" I start to rap the first bit, "Have you ever had sex, I have it felt great. It felt so good when I did with my penis. A girl let me do, it literally just happened. Having sex can make a nice man out the meanest."

We pull up at Scott's house and he comes running out, starting to rap to.

"Never guess where I just came from, I had sex. If I had to describe the feeling it was the best. And when I had the sex, man, my penis felt great. And I called parents right after I was done," Scott raps.

Check us out.

Stiles clears his throat. "Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did. Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest." Did the actions and everything. How I love us and our ways.

"For sure, nice of her to let you do that thing," I rap.

"Nice of any girl ever," Scott raps.

"Now sing," I rap.

"I just had sex," We all sing, "And it felt so good."

"Felt so good." Me doing the harmonies. We are just so cool.

"A women let me put my penis inside of her," We all sing again, "I WANNA TELL THE WORLD!"

"To be honest I'm surprised she even wanted me to do," I rap.

"Doesn't really make sense," Scott raps.

"But man, screw it," Stiles raps, "I'm not one to argue with the good things."

I slap his shoulder. "She could be my wife."

"That good?" Scott raps/asks.

"The best thirty seconds of my life," I rap and nod.

"I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her," Scott raps.

"Cause honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure," Stiles raps.

"That in the mind, soft, nice smelling girl's better," I rap.

"Cause she let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater," Scott raps.

"OH, this one's dedicated to them girls, who lets us flop around on top of them," We are screaming. "If you're near or far, whether short or tall, I want thank you all for letting us fuck you!"

"She kept looking at her watch," Scott raps.

"Doesn't matter, had sex," I sing back.

"But I cried the whole time," Stiles raps.

"Doesn't matter, had sex." My voice went a little higher in that one, like Akon's.

"I think she might of been a racist," Scott raps to me.

"Doesn't matter, had sex!" I sing.

"She put a bag on my head," Stiles raps.

"STILL COUNTS!" I scream.

Casually pulling in to school, singing I just had sex.

"I JUST HAD SEX, AND IT FELT SO GOOD," we all sing.

"FELT SO GOOD." Me with my AWESOME harmonies.

"THE WOMEN LET ME PUT MY PENIS INSIDE OF HER! I JUST HAD SEX, YEAH, AND I'LL NEVER GO BACK."

"NEVER GO BACK." Me again.

"TO THE NOT HAVING SEX WAYS OF THE PAST."

And that's. How. It's. Done.

* * *

Now, I'm allowed to go home from hell and go have hot, sweaty sex with Derek...mmm...stop it, June, Stiles is in the car with you.

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asks curiously. "You look like you're about to explode."

I giggle girlishly. "I am about to explode."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about sex with Derek."

"JUNE!"

I glare at him. "What?"

"I don't want to hear about you and Derek."

"Why not? Do think I'll be good in the sack?"

Stiles gulps. "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

"No."

"And you were thinking that Derek was bad in the sack to, weren't you!"

Stiles shakes his head franticly.

"So, you're saying, if you did have the chance, you wouldn't do Derek?" I ask him as he pulls up next to my house.

"NO! Do I look gay?"

I smirk playfully at him. "Do you even want me to comment on that?"

"No..." He trails off, taking in my evil expression, "But you're going to."

"Oh, big time," I say and then my smirk grows. "Have you seen the way you're dressed- I can't do it. I think I'm losing my touch."

Stiles mockingly gasps. "Oh my god! June Kent is going soft?"

"I think its the amount of sex I'm having. You know, weakening my ability to insult."

"June, you've done the guy once."

"Actually, we did it that one night, but like several times..."

Stiles shakes his head. "Can you just go inside and stop talking about this, please? Call me later."

"Fine," I snap.

* * *

"Get changed from your pathetically retarded pyjamas and then meet me outside your house," Stiles snaps in the phone to me.

"Hello to you to, Stiles," I say.

"Stiles, give me the phone," I hear Scott's voice over the roar of...not Stiles' Jeep...Derek's sexy car! "June, be ready. We'll fill you in on the details later, okay?"

"Fine! But tell Stiles I don't forgive him for calling my frog pyjama pants pathetically retarded," I say to him before hanging up and grabbing my black skinny jeans, and Derek's long sleeve t-shirt, before adding his jacket, and then standing outside, waiting for asswipe 1 and asswipe 2 to turn up.

Suddenly, there is Derek's hot and smoking car next to me, and Scott and Stiles are beckoning for me to get in.

"I'm getting in, brothers, I'm getting in," I say, then smirk. "Let me drive."

Scott sighs, gets out and hands me the keys. Yay! This is better then the time he let me ride his bike! Oh my god, that was so fun.

* * *

"June!" Stiles snaps at me. "You just ran a red light, you dumb ass."

"Oops, that was red?" I ask innocently.

Scott face palms. "Never let June drive. Ever."

"What happens when you want an awesome get away driver?" I ask him.

"We will never need one," He answers, "I can run and Stiles would probably be waiting in his Jeep for me to get out of any wolfy business."

I poke my tongue out childishly at him. "You suck bumhole."

"Thanks, June."

I notice behind us there's a car, and it's been following us since my house. I look in the rear view mirror slyly but don't see the driver. Gosh, I'm too young for this! Why did someone have to be a peado on me? While Stiles and Scott are in the car...?

"Could one you dick splashes look behind you discreetly and see who's driving that car?" I ask them.

Stiles looks bad slyly- okay, I'm lying. It would have been better if he stuck his whole head out and said, "Hey, who are you and why are you following us?" Some day, I will punch Stiles in his pretty pretty face and then he will see how much of a nit twit he really is.

"That looks like Kate Argent," Scott says, squinting his eyes.

OHMYGOD! THAT BITCH!?

"You might want to go faster, June," Stiles says. "I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

I glare at him. Don't dis my driver skills, biatch! "Why? I think we are going the right speed."

"But if she goes faster, she'll kill us," Scott points out. Thank you, Scott- wait, what?! HOLD UP! I would not purposely kill them! Well, not until they deserved it.

"If she doesn't go faster, they're going to kill us," Stiles bites back, jerking his thumb behind us.

I sharply turn the corner, and they both jerk to the right. Haha, bitches, take that.

"OW!" Stiles exclaims, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy hole," I say to him.

"Thanks for the sympathy, June."

"No problem, dude."

"I was being sarcastic, June."

I fake gasp. "Why would you be sarcastic?!"

"You weren't really giving me sympathy, you asshole."

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" I exclaim.

"I THINK I JUST DID!" He exclaims back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F UP!" Scott roars. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it? OHMYGOD, I'M JUST TOO FUNNY!

"Sorry, Momma," I say sadly, hanging my head.

"Haha," Scott says sarcastically. "You guys are just so annoying and we are trying to get away from a hunter who could shoot us."

I nod. "Kate's a bitch."

"Just step on it, bitch," Stiles snaps.

Oh, how he is so horrible and stupid and an idiot.

"She gone," Scott says, "Stiles-"

"On it," Stiles answers. He turns the police radio on and we all listen in. Aw, this makes me seem so cool. Like one of those cops- wait, gotta listen.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works," The crackly voice of Papa Stilinski came through the radio.

"To the iron works we go!" I shout before stepping on it.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"I'm positive," Scott says, "Head that way and we'll catch him."

"On your head be it, Scott!" I exclaim.

I speed into the iron works and see Chris Argent shooting light arrows, and Derek crouching away from him. I turn up the music, which is such a bad ass song - shoot to thrill, ACDC. Stiles moves in the back with Scott as Derek jumps in the front, before I speed over in a very bad ass way.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott snaps at him. NOBODY SNAPS AT MY WOLF!

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek smacks the dash board.

"Who, the alpha?" Stiles asks.

"Stay out of it, Stiles," I say to him.

He pokes his tongue out at me.

Derek ignores us both. "Yes! He was right in front of me and then the freaking police showed up."

"Hey, they were just doing their jobs," Stiles says, leaning forward.

Derek glares at him - go, DEREK! - and he shrinks back. OH, DEREK, I LOVE YOU!

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state," He snaps at Stiles, glaring at my other wolfy best bud.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott protests. "I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it."

I smirk. "Yeah you did! How do you feel now, Scott, huh?"

"June?" I glance at Derek. "Please pay attention to the road."

I give him a snarky face and then turn to face the road.

"So how did you find him?" Stiles asks, "And June, focusing on the road more."

"Shut up, dick splash," I snap at him. Gosh, what a...dick splash!

Derek shrugs at Stiles' question and looks out the window.

"Okay, could you at least trust us for half a second?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, all of us," Stiles demands leaning forwards. Derek cocks his head to the side and full on glares at Stiles. OM NOM NOM! THAT GLARE IS SO SEXY! "Or just them."

Derek sighs. "Look, the last time I talk with my sister, she was close to figuring something out."

"What?" I ask him.

"She found two things," He continues, looking at me, "The first was a guy named Harris."

I think he just said something about our chem teacher - OHMYGOD! HE DID! WHY?!

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles beats me to the punch before I can even open my mouth. "Why him?"

"I don't know yet," Derek replies.

"What's the second thing?" I ask him. He pulls out a good looking piece of paper. Yeah, it belongs to him, its good looking.

"What's that?" Scott asks.

"Some kind of symbol," Derek answers. Scott groans slightly. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it," Scott says, kicking the back of my chair harshly. DUDE! "On a necklace. Allison's necklace."

"Get it," Derek demands.

"Is there a reason you're so cranky all the time?" I ask him.

He glares. "I'm not cranky all the time. I carried you out of Scott's room when you called me your noble steed."

"Shrek quote, what can I say," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "You weren't saying much after I took you to your room."

I smirk evilly. "That's because I was little to preoccupied."

"Ewwwww!" I turn to see Scott and Stiles with faces of disgust.

"This is like the time I walked in on Jackson semi naked," Stiles says.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Uh, Stiles, you see Jackson semi naked everyday when you have practise or did you forget that information?"

"Oh yeah!" Stiles laughs.

"Uh, June?" Derek asks.

"Not now, Derek, I'm talking," I snap back. "So, anyway-"

"June, I think you should-"

"Derek! NO! TALKING!" I yell. "Stiles, are you trying to tell me that-"

"June-"

"WHAT?!"

Derek gulps. "We're about to crash into the forest if you don't control the car."

"SHIT!" I swerve until we are straight again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, dick splash?" Like my new insult...?

All I get is a glare in return. Someone's moody...

* * *

"YO, JUNE!" Stiles yells and catches up with me. I'm loved. YAY! "We...have...a...problem..."

"Do you want some water or something?" I ask him randomly. He snatches the bottle out of my hand before I can even say yes. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"We have problems!" He yells. "Jackson knows about Scott!"

I go wide eyed. "Holy shit! How'd he find out?"

"I don't know," He says, "But keep an eye on him, will you? Scott's trying to get Allison's necklace."

"Why do I have to keep an eye on the asshole who has tried to ruin my life on many occasions?" I ask him.

"Because you do. Now go."

"Fine. Save me a seat for lunch."

"Cheese sandwich?"

"As always. I trained you well."

Stiles just laughs before running off. Guess that's the end of that then. I make like a tree and go towards my next class. Check me out - using Back To The Future quotes. What's with me and movies? I guess I just love movies that much.

* * *

WOO! It's lunch time and I'm so hungry I could eat a Stiles. Just kidding.

I walk on my own to lunch as I have none of my besties to walk with. I sit down next to a sad looking Scott and a chicken fulfilled Stiles.

"How did Jackson find out the oh so secretive thing you need to keep a secret?" I snap at him. "Derek's going to kill you."

Scott nods. "I know."

"Did you get the necklace?" Stiles ask.

"Not exactly," Scott answers. How is it not exactly? "She told me not to talk to her."

"So she's not giving you..." I trail off.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" He snaps.

I shake my head. "What else did you find out? Apart from the fact you are totally incapable of doing anything."

He glares at me. "Just that I know nothing about girls and they are totally psychotic."

"Please, Scott, I could have told you that," I say nonchalantly to him.

"Okay, I came up with a plan b just in case this happens," Stiles says, interrupting whatever weird conversation Scott and I were having.

"And that is?" Scott asks.

"Just steal the stupid thing."

"YEAH! Go all like James Bond on her ass and steal it."

Scott rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He looks at something behind me before looking at his food. Something putting Mr Wolfy off. Maybe Mr Creepy's behind us...OHMYGOD! JACKSON!

"Stiles, June, he's watching us," Scott says quietly. As if that pervert is going to here him.

Scott starts to look frantic, as he frantically looks at Stiles and I.

"Jackson's talking to me," He says, "He knows I can hear him. Just look normal and pretend that nothings happening."

I open my mouth to say something. But for once, and get ready for this, I have nothing on my mind to say. I know, right! OHMYGOD JUNE KENT HAS NOTHING TO SAY! Don't worry, I will soon.

"Talk to me!" Scott snaps.

"I sometimes wear my brother's boxers," I blurt out.

"Apart from that," Scott says in disgust. He looks at Stiles.

"I can't think of anything. My minds completely blank."

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?!" Scott asks him.

"Not under this kind of pressure," He says, "And FYI, he's not even sitting with them any more."

Then Scott growls "Yes" under his breath and gripping his tray tightly. Jackson, dude, stop pissing him off. Jackson. JACKSON! GOSH! Scott drinks from his water bottle, even though he is piercing the bottle with the grip he has, and then grips his tray again. THIS IS SO STUPID!

"Come on, Scott," I say, "You can't let him have this kind of power over you."

And then Scott's tray is in half and all the people in the room are staring at the hot headed werewolf. Woo!

* * *

I race home with Stiles in his Jeep, and we make it up the stairs and into his room in record speed.

"Hey, Stiles!" His dad shouts.

"Yo, Da-Derek?!" He asks the leather covered man standing behind his door. He gestures to the door, and for Stiles to get rid of his dad.

"Hey, Derek," I whisper to him. I walk over to him. "How are you, then, my noble steed?"

He growls softly and kisses me, shutting me up. I didn't even notice Stiles coming back into the room, until I hear the "EWWWWWWW!"

Derek now has Stiles pinned against the door. I'm not bothered, to be quite honest. "You say one word."

"What do you mean? Like, oh, hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?" Stiles says quietly back, ignoring the grip the werewolf had on him. "Yeah, if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." And he slaps him. Oh, crap.

Derek looks at the place where Stiles slapped his shoulder, nods and then lets go of Stiles, straightening his jacket. Stiles does the same. He's really asking for it. I face palm. Stiles goes to walk away and Derek lunges for him. HAHAHA! TAKE THAT, YOU ASSWIPE!

"Scott get the necklace?" Derek asks Stiles. Did he just ask Stiles a question? OHMYGOD! He's improving!

"No, not yet," Stiles says, "But there's something else we can try."

Derek gestures for him to carry on. Stiles looks at me. I sigh, as in 'fine, pussy.'

"That night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet us there," I explain.

"So?" He says.

"So, it wasn't Scott," Stiles buts in.

"Do you think you could trace it?" Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head. "No, but I think I know someone who might."

* * *

Yay! DANNY!

Yes, that Danny, the gay player on the lacrosse team and the one who is Stiles' lab partner. And he knows how to trace a text.

"You want me to do what?" Danny exclaims.

"Trace a text," Stiles pleads.

"What makes you think I know how to?" Danny asks.

"We looked up your arrest report, so..." I but in.

Danny's head whips around to see me, sat on Stiles' bed. "Kent? What are you doing here?"

"You know, just chillin'," I say coolly. Check me out, bro.

"Anyway," Danny says, shaking his head, "I was thirteen. They dropped the charges. No, I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"Fine."

They settle to do work, when Danny gestures to Derek. "Who's he again?"

"That's my, uh, cousin, uh, Miguel," Stiles says. I have to hold myself from bursting out laughing. Derek lifts his head and glares.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, he gets these horrible nose bleeds," Stiles says, turning around. "Hey, Miguel, I thought I told you to borrow a shirt."

Derek throws the book at my legs, which lands off the bed in the end. Then he starts to take his shirt off, and I'm fanning myself with that book. OM NOM NOM!

"Stiles," Derek growls, "These. No fit."

Stiles glares. "Then try something else on."

And I burst out laughing when Derek brings out Stiles hideous blue and orange striped t-shirt. HAHA! Derek glares at me, but I don't care. Who cares? He looks so funny!

"Hey, that one looks great!" Stiles says, nudging Danny. "What do you think, Danny?"

Danny, clearly attracted to Derek, doesn't look at him. "It's not really his colour."

"You play for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles asks.

Danny glares at him. "You're a horrible person."

"I know, it keeps me awake at night," he answers, "Now, about that text."

"I need the exact number, date and time," Danny says, starting to work on the laptop.

I pick Derek a large top of Stiles' before sitting on his lap, both legs either side.

"Did you know that you look better in dark colours even though they are depressing?" I ask him. "Nope, of course you didn't."

Derek rolls his eyes. "You laughed at me."

"It was funny."

"Not to me."

"Well, it was to me."

"Shut up."

He kisses me, and soon, we are making out heavily until Stiles clears his throat. "Uh, guys, stop playing tonsil tense and come look at this."

Derek tosses me on the bed and walks behind Stiles. "That's it?"

"Yep," Danny answers.

"No, no, no," Stiles says, "That's not right."

"Why? Who sent it?" I push past them all. Then I see it.

**Sender: Melissa McCall.**

Oh shit.

* * *

**Well, thank you for reading my story, you guys are awesome;D I want to say thank you to Lycan Lover 411, for making me the banner. Its epic and you did a great job, thank you;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reviewing;) ENJOY!;D**

* * *

**Chapter twenty:**

"No, that's not right," I say. How could Mama McCall be that bad-ass?! No offence to her, or anything, but she doesn't seem as bad-ass as say, Derek Sexy Hale.

Stiles shakes his head. "Agreed. Mama McCall wouldn't do something like that."

"Well, we're going to have to find that out," Derek says, picking up his jacket and slipping his hot, muscley arms through the arm holes.

"Danny, we'll see you soon," Stiles says to Danny.

"Bye-bye, Danny!" I say, "I love you!"

Before I can hug him, Derek is dragging me away by my arm. That is a violation to me - ah, who am I kidding? I love Derek touching me! It's like butterflies are flying in my tummy.

"Get in and shut up," He demands as he throws me in the Jeep and climbs in behind me.

"Are you tired? You should get some sleep," I say helpfully.

"June."

"Yes, Mr Sexy Hale?"

Derek sighs. "Can you shut up, please?"

"Why?" I ask. "I'm awesome!"

"June, really, shut up," Stiles says, climbing in the driver's seat.

I glare at him. "How about no?"

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asks. "She doesn't usually act like this...well, she does, but not as..."

"Annoying?" Stiles finishes. HEY! Ah, who gives a crap? Mama McCall is helping a psychotic alpha. "She gets that way when things like this happen."

I smack him. "That was rude to call me annoying, you know. I have feelings."

"See," Stiles points out to Derek.

Derek nods.

Oh, this trip is going to be fun, isn't it? They are going to be taking the piss out of me, while I get angry. Hey, I can go all hulk on their asses! Well, that would work if I turned into a giant green man.

Dammit.

* * *

"So what are we actually doing?" I ask them. "Because all we are doing is sitting here looking at the hospital."

Derek glares at me. "I have a plan."

"You do?!" I exclaim sarcastically. "Oh, that is swell!"

Om. Nom. He's. Glaring.

Stiles' phone buzzes, and he looks at it. He shows it to me. "Here, that's the necklace."

"Oo, it's shiny," I say childishly.

"I see what you mean," Derek comments to Stiles.

"June, stop licking my phone," Stiles says, looking down at me. I freeze, my tongue freezing on the phone with it. I like shiny things, SUE ME!

"I like shiny things," I answer Stiles innocently. Well, it sounds weird because my tongue is still touching his phone screen.

Stiles snatches his phone away - RUDE! I shared my lollipops with him - and wipes my spit away from his screen. "You're a disgusting person."

"Thank you," I reply.

Derek glares at both of us. "Are you done?"

Stop. Glaring. Turning. Me. On.

Stiles' phone starts to play, and I look at him. "You have a friend."

"No shit, June," He says back.

OH HELL NO!

"Did you see it?" Scott asks Stiles through the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hey, Scott!" I exclaim, "And I did! Can I have it?!"

"Dude, she licked my phone," Stiles says.

"No, June, you can't," Scott says.

Derek reaches over and grabs Stiles' wrist hard, and pulls the phone towards him. "Is there something on it? There's gotta be something. An inscription? An opening? Something?!"

"Hey, maybe we should release-" I am cut off by his free hand across my mouth. Oh, his hand is on my mouth. I poke my tongue out slightly, and lick his hand.

His face is on of disgust as Scott gives his reply. "No. The things flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing on it. In it. Around it. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."

Derek lets go of Stiles' wrist. I continue licking his hand until he peels it away, wiping it on his jeans. Haha. Take that.

"Look, if you see my dad, can you just tell him...tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late, okay?" Stiles asks our wolfy best bud. "All right, thanks."

"You're not going to make it," Derek says.

"Yeah, I know," I say.

Derek glares. WOULD HE QUIT IT? "I was talking to Stiles."

"Course you were!" I chuckle nervously. "I so knew that. I was just...you know, saying what he was saying...though him project his thoughts into my head!"

Derek shakes his head, and turns to Stiles. "One more thing."

"What - OH MY GOD! OUCH!" Stiles rubs his nose. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You know what that was for," Derek replies, "Go! GO!"

Stiles scrambles out the Jeep. Derek presses a soft kiss to the top of my forehead.

"Be careful," He whispers.

I nod. "See you soon, Sour wolf."

He glares. Aww, MAN! Now I'm gonna have to face Mama McCall horny.

* * *

I look around for the familiar face of Mama McCall. She's not here. So where is she? Maybe she went to Narnia! OHMYGOD!

"She's not here," Stiles says to Derek over the phone.

"Ask for Jennifer," Derek's husky, as hot as hell voice replies. "She's been taking care of my uncle."

We both walk to the room that Peter Hale is in. Well, he's not any more.

"Well, he's not here either," I say, knowing he will hear me.

"Stiles, June, get out of there! It's him. He's the alpha! GET OUT!" Derek shouts.

The phone is cut off.

"Hello."

I spin my head around to see Derek's uncle, standing and looking at us.

"You must be Stiles," He says to Stiles. RUDE! He only addresses Stiles?! I'm more awesome then Stiles is!

Stiles grabs my hand and we try to go out the way we came, but that stupid red headed bitch that works with my mom is standing in the way, arms crossed.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." WHAT A BITCH!

"Oh, I KNEW IT!" I exclaim. Yes, I'll cave, I get this way in these types of situations. "You're such a bitch! When I banged my head, you were the bitch who wouldn't give me a lolly pop."

"I would be careful about what you're saying to me, _little girl_," She sneers. Oh, bitch did not just do that.

I go to step forwards, but I'm grabbed by the arm before I can and I'm in Peter's grip. Shit. I'm gonna die.

Stiles is freaking out, rubbing a hand over his head. "Oh, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

Suddenly, Red Headed Bitch is on the floor, knocked out with a bloody nose, and Derek is standing there, glaring at his uncle.

"That's not nice," Peter says in a mock hurt voice. Let me go, you asshole! "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek answers. He looks at Stiles, "Get out the way."

"Damn it," Stiles says, flinging himself on the floor.

Derek growls, baring his fangs and coming forwards. WAIT! Don't attack him! I'm in the way.

Suddenly, I'm on the floor, hitting my head on the corner of the wall. And that's me out...

* * *

"OUCH! DUDE!" I exclaim as I groggily open my eyes to see Peter slamming me into a wall.

Peter chuckles, and looks at me. "I forgot about that mark I gave you. I gave you that so I could know where to find you, so I could bite you. But then my nephew got in the way-" Cue look at his nephew, who is spitting blood out on the floor. "-of things. So, I'll have to do it now."

"Dude!" I exclaim, fighting against his grip. "Keep your fangs away from me, please. I don't wanna be a werewolf. I don't wanna help you kill people."

Peter shakes his head. "June, June, June...it's not like I'm just killing people here and there. These people are all connected to the fire. They are responsible. And I'm killing them so they feel what I felt. Now, don't try to distract me, _Bug. _You are getting this bite."_  
_

"No, she's not," Derek says as he rams into Peter.

They both sprawl on the floor, and it just enough time for me to just slide on the floor, into the room connected to the reception.

I scream when glass cuts me all over, and I see Derek on top of me, balancing his weight.

"Run," He whispers, "Run, June."

"I can't move, Derek," I whisper back. "My head. It hurts."

Derek sighs. "You're gonna have to try, June."

"Aw, how sweet," Peter's taunting voice says, as he throws Derek off me. He grabs me by the neck and picks me up, ignoring my screams of pain. "My nephew has fallen for a human girl, and he's trying to save her! Well, Derek, she's becoming a werewolf, whether you like it or not."

Derek growls, but slides, like I did, across the floor to the metal room.

There, Peter slams me down on the floor. Ow, this hurts! Peter walks towards Derek as I...

...black out from the pain. Helpless.

* * *

"June," I hear a voice in my ear. "Wake up, June."

I moan as I open my eyes. I'm not on the hospital floor any more...I'm in my bed. At my house. In my room. And that's Derek in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. He grabs a glass of water. "Here, drink."

I manage to drink it without being a spastic and spitting it everywhere. He sets it back down when I have finished, and he grabs my hand.

"Do you think he meant it?" I ask him, my voice croaky.

"Meant what?" He asks me.

"That I'm becoming a werewolf," I say.

He nods hesitantly. I whimper. "June, I'm not going to let him, though."

"You saw what happened tonight, Derek," I say, "He's going to keep trying to bite me. He's going to use you as a way to make me get the bite. I-I don't think..."

"What are you saying, June?"

"We can't happen any more. Whatever this is, we have to stop it."

I raise in pain from my bed, and press a soft kiss to his lips.

When I open my eyes, he's gone.

I call Stiles, and tell him to come round so I can cry to someone.

He comes, and we sit on my bed, watching Twilight, Stiles watching without complaint.

"I can't do this any more, Stiles," I cry to him.

Stiles clears his throat. "June, I don't want to tell you this now, when you're like this..."

"What is it, Stiles?" I ask him.

"Uh, Derek joined Peter. They're going to work together to kill people."

NO!

* * *

**That's all, folks. I'm sorry June and Derek aren't whatever they were in the first place any more. But don't worry, got a few more chapters left before the end of season one, so Junek may come about again. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviewing and favouriting and just generally reading;D Chapter twenty one coming up - ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Chapter twenty one:**

"C'mon, June," Stiles says. "You've gotta go to school."

"Really? I don't think I do," I argue. "School's pointless these days anyway. See, Derek went to school. But it didn't do him favours, obviously, because he joined his homicidal killing uncle!"

Stiles sighs. "I'm really sorry about telling you that yesterday."

I sigh as well. "It's okay, Stiles. You need to tell me. I just wish he wasn't an idiot and stayed on the good side."

"We're the good side?"

I slap him over the head. "What other side would we be, jerk off?!"

"Well, I'd kinda like to be on the bad side. It could be cool."

"Yeah, totally cool. It's so fricking cool when you're killing people as well."

Stiles laughs sarcastically. "Now you're just being bitter."

"Uh, Stiles, I broke up with my sort of boyfriend after his supposed to be paralysed uncle tried to bite me, then I find out that he is working with said uncle to kill people. I'm allowed to be bitter."

Scott climbs through the window at that exact moment. "Well, hello guys!"

"Ugh, get your happy ass out of my room," I groan.

"What's her problem?" He asks Stiles.

"She stopped whatever her thing was with Derek, and then I told her about him being with Peter and all," Stiles explains. "Now, she won't get out of bed to come to school."

"Shit, June," Scott curses. "I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you can be better at comforting me then Stiles," I say. "Since Stiles hasn't actually had a girlfriend to break up with, where as you have."

Stiles makes a face at me and I poke my tongue out childishly. Scott just crosses his arms and sighs.

"We've got problems," He says seriously.

"What this time?! First it's Derek and Peter now being bum chums and killing people! And then it's about Allison and finding out what you are! So what is it this time?!" I exclaim.

"Jackson's going to rat me out to Chris Argent if we don't stop him," Scott explains quietly.

I bring the covers over my head and think for a moment. Then, they are thrown back, I'm up and getting changed, putting on my black skinny jeans, and my knit jumper with a polar bear on it. Scott and Stiles both cough, and I laugh when I see they are both covering their eyes.

"JUNE!" My mom screams from downstairs. "I KNOW YOU HAVE PEOPLE IN YOUR ROOM!"

"YOU SAW STILES COME IN, MOM!" I yell back.

"I'M GOING TO WORK NOW! DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN!" And then she left.

"I think I should have a celebration party. Get a banner that reads, "NOW SINGLE! LEAVE ME BE, UGLY BITCHES!"" I say, and they both chuckle.

Scott opens the door. "Let's go save Jackson."

"Can't we just let him, you know, die?" I say.

"No, because then I die," Scott says.

I smile evilly. "That can be arranged."

"GO, SCOTT!" Stiles yells. "THAT'S THE, 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU' FACE!"

I chuckle. I can have fun without you, certain werewolf that shall not be named in my head or presence.

* * *

I hit my head off the dashboard as we park to the side of Jackson's porsche him leaning over it with Mr. Argent looming over him, looking at his neck.

"YO!" Stiles yells.

"What's up?" Scott exclaims.

"SUP, J AND C?" I yell.

Cue Stiles' hand around my mouth telling me to shut up. Gosh, he's so pushy sometimes.

"Everything okay?" Scott asks Jackson.

"Hey, Scott," Chris greets Scott. Where's my hello?! "Your friend here was just having a little car trouble. We're just taking a look."

Yeah, okay, we totally believe you, Mr. I shoot werewolves for fun.

"There's a shop just down the street," Scott says. "I'm sure they have a tow truck. We can give you a ride."

Can we? That means I'm going to have to sit in the back with Jackson taking my seat. Great, cheers, Scott.

Scott is even out the car and gesturing to his seat. Jackson looks hesitant to join us. C'mon, Jackson, we're awesome!

"C'mon, Jackson, you're way too pretty to out here by yourself," Stiles says. I knew it! He's gay!

Jackson walks towards Scott and Stiles' Jeep when Chris stops him.

"Hey, boys," He says. I make so weirdo noise against Stiles' hand. "And June." Thank you. Chris goes to the front of the car, turns the ignition and the car came to life. He's a wizard as well as a hunter? "Told you I knew a few things about cars."

He backs away and goes to his own stupid, horrible red SUV and drives away. Oh, great, this is going to be fun. I can see Scott and Jackson starting to throw punches... Stiles climbs out the drivers side while I climb out Scott's side. Well, I try, but he shuts the door. So I go Stiles' way instead, beeping the horn with me ass as I climb over. Oops.

"What, you're following me now?" Jackson snaps once I'm out of the car. Oo, someone's tired.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot," Scott growls angrily. Oh, he's not Mr happy any more. "You almost gave away everything there."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson growls back. Even if he isn't a werewolf yet...damn, he can growl!

"He thinks you're the second beta," Scott growls slightly less angry.

Jackson's face is confused. Haha. "What?"

"HE THINKS YOU'RE ME!" Scott growls. He looks like he needs to punch something...and he's punching Stiles' Jeep.

"Dude, my Jeep!" Stiles whines like a dog. Narw, if only Scott had whined. I could have made my doggy jokes. Damn you, Scott!

"Shut it, Stiles," I snap, "It's a piece of shit anyway."

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, _literally_," Scott says. "Now he thinks there's something wrong! Now we have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He goes to whack Stiles' Jeep, but Stiles stops him.

"How about we step away from Stiles' Jeep, huh?" Stiles says.

"This is your problem, McCall," Jackson snaps back. Excuse me? This is your problem too. Why am I saying this all in my head?! Voice the words, June, voice them. "I didn't say anything thing which means you're going to get me killed. This is your fault!"

He pushes Scott into Stiles' Jeep. Oh, no.

"Can we stop hitting my Jeep?" Stiles whines again.

Scott pushes Jackson back.

"Stop it. You're acting like children," I say, getting in between them so they can't attack one another. They can still see over my head though. I'm that small.

"When they come after you," Scott carries on, ignoring me. Okay, I've had enough. I'm not liking the fact that me, June, is always being ignored. "I won't be able to protect you. "I can't protect anyone." Insert look at Stiles and I. Oh, so I am included in this conversation now?

"Why you looking at us?" I ask him.

Jackson shakes his head, and slaps Scott's shoulder for him to look at him. "You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself."

I scoff. "Of course."

Jackson glares. Scott glares at him. "No you won't! Trust me, all this bite does is make things worse."

"Oh, really?" Why you so stupid, Jackson! Of course it is! WHY AREN'T YOU VOICING THESE OPINIONS, JUNE? "You know, you can hear anything you want and run faster then humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." What is with people using second names to address people? I wouldn't like it - oh, wait, Couch does. And sometimes Jackson does. And Lydia, sometimes. Never mind.

"I can run really fast now, but half the time, I'm running from people trying to kill me!" Scott exclaims. "And yeah, I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me right before breaking up with me. Trust me. It ruins your life."

Jackson shakes his head. "No, it ruined your life, McCall. You had all the power in the world and didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's like? It's like you just turned sixteen and someone brought you a porsche when they should have started you out with a little Honda. Me? I drive a porsche." And he backs away, gets in his stupid, but nice, car and drives away.

Scott sighs. I cross my arms over my chest and sigh also. "Can we kill him now? The guy's a dick."

Stiles' Jeep ends up with a June shaped dent. Ouch.

* * *

"You say what?" I ask Scott as he runs with me on his back through the forest. "I though we were going to get cookies, not running through the woods."

Scott jumps over a log, jolting me. Thanks, buddy. "Derek is going to kill Jackson. I have to try stop him from doing so. Just wait outside, okay?"

"Why?" I whine. Then I think to Derek. "Maybe it's better if I stay outside, you know, keep my distance from the wolfy-ness within that house."

"Good," Scott stops in the clearing that surrounds the house. "Stay here. If you hear anyone coming, run as fast as you can away, got it?"

"Gotcha, my friend," I say. "Have fun trying to defeat Broody."

Scott laughs. "You really are more bitter."

"That's just me, I guess!" I say, waving my arms about. "Now go, Jackson's life could be at stake. Actually, I'll keep you hear talking to me for a while, yeah?"

He disappears through the front door as I wander aimlessly around the edge of the clearing. I hear the leaves and twigs crunch. I spin my head around to see if anyone's there, but no one is. So I run away. Screw it! I could be in danger.

Then gunshots are fired. It's great that I can just smell danger, isn't it!

* * *

I make my own way home since Scott went AWOL on me, and left me stranded in the forest. I reach the store to pick up the cookies said friend promised, but since he ditched my ass to hang out with Derek and Jackson, I'm going to have to eat them all by myself.

I go in, the bell dinging above me. I love it when shops do that! It's so cool! Focus on getting the yummy snack, June, not on the fact that there's a bell. Anyway, I'm hunting, as you do, to find the perfect cookies for myself and myself to share, and looking for some whipped cream. Yeah, try it, it's sooo awesome.

I pay with Stiles' money, because I robbed it out of his pocket when we were talking to Jackson since I was paying for cookie night with Scott and I didn't actually have any money, and leave to walk home, alone, in the dark. About half way down the road, a car comes to a stop by me. I think it's Derek, because out of the corner of my eye it looks black, but then I turn to see it's silver.

And the driver's Kate Argent. The bitch!

"June, is it?" She says sweetly. Like she could be sweet.

"Yeah, actually," I snap back. "Bitch, isn't it?"

She laughs. "You know, June, I really hate to do this because I love your spunk..."

"Do what? And please, let's hope it's not you raping me, because I can't deal with that," I say. "And I've just brought..." I trail off. She's getting out of the car, with a gun. "Hey, let's just put the lethal weapon down. I can give you my cookies!"

She raises the gun.

"Let's be rational about this!" I exclaim.

Damn, why is it me that's always knocked out?!

* * *

I'm swinging. That's the first thing I notice. Well, that's not the first thing I notice. The first thing I notice is that the cookies are out of my hand. The swinging thing is the second. What's going on...oh, wait, right! Kate hit me over the head with her gun after I offered her my cookies. Really? I was offering up something that I paid for and the bitch hit me over the head with her gun?! How rude is that?

I turn to look up and see Kate Argent's face above mine, carrying me by holding my arms. I look to towards my feet and see a big burly man carrying my feet. So this is why I'm swaying?! OH! By where am I? It looks like a dark, dingy and horrible place to be, wherever I am. And I know this is where I'm dying. I just know it. Why, oh why, couldn't I just die in my sleep like a normal person?! Why do I have to be the one getting kidnapped?!

And plus, those bitches stole my cookies. Once they put me down, I'm going to ask them about where they've gone. Those bitches better not have eaten them, because I'm grabbing Kate's gun and shooting them up the ass. And my whipped cream! I was looking forward to that! Aw, man!

They throw me roughly to the ground, and I hear chains clatter around. Must. Get. Strength. To. Make. A. Witty. Comment. C'mon, June, just get some strength. You can do it. C'mon. I believe in you, June. Okay, I'm a dip shit. I believe in myself. Well, if it helps me out of here, I'm going to start praying to myself.

"Right, up we go," The man says in a deep voice, lifting me up so there are chains on my arms suspending me from touching the ground, and my feet are chained also. Wow, this is cosy. You'd think they would let there guest be comfortable at least, wouldn't you?! After they have hit you over the head with a gun.

Then I'm slapped around the face. OUCH!

"Ah, easy!" I hiss in pain. Yay! Take control, June. I see it's the man who hit me. "Do you know it's illegal to hit a girl? Or are you a girl underneath all that fat and blubber?"

I hear an evil chuckle in front of me. I focus on a blurry Kate Argent. Ah, she looks better when she's blurry anyway. She comes forwards, and looks up at me.

"You know, this could be fun," She says.

"For who? Because right now, I'm losing the will to live," I say. Oh yeah, June Kent is back in the house!

"It could be fun for all of us," Kate says, switching on a light. I look over to see Derek unconscious just like me, next to me. "You, me and Derek."

"That sounds like a very disgusting, disturbing idea," I reply, looking at Derek out the corner of my eye.

"Do you always have such a smart mouth?" Kate asks.

I glare at her. "I'd like to think so."

She chuckles evilly, bring out a knife. Oh, shit! She has a shiny thing...must. Refrain. From. Licking...HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! SHE'S DRAGGING THE KNIFE ACROSS MY STOMACH. Hey, where the hell is my jumper, and why's my t-shirt rolled up to just under my boobs?

"I'm going to cut that smart mouth right out of you," She hisses. She leaves with the man. I'm breathing heavily. Then I remember my cookies.

"Oh, hey! Come back here!" I yell. She opens the door and pops her head through. "Do you have my cookies and the whipped cream?"

She rolls her eyes, and gestures to where my jumper and bag is. YAY! MY COOKIES ARE ALIVE! At least they have a chance of surviving. I don't. I'm dead. My stomach hurts, and I can't hold it and say, 'It's okay.'

I look over to Mr Broody Wolf and see he's still knocked out. Well, this is going to be fun, isn't it! Just me, June, just chained up to a metal wall thing with no one to talk to, no one to help me get out of this. This is great. I don't recommend it for people who want to try it at home though, it can be dangerous and cause harm.

"Derek!" I whisper/yell, clattering my chain. "DEREK!"

Derek jumps awake, banging his head on the bars behind him and groaning out in pain. He then spins his head around to see me, and his jaw clenches and his eye go cold.

"What are you doing here?" He asks coldly.

"That bitch hit me over the head with a gun! How could I possibly control that?!" I exclaim.

He sighs. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't I just say the reason why I'm here? It's not like I asked her to hit me over the head and bring me here, is it?" I snap.

He sniffs. "What did she do to you?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Zeesh."

"June."

"What?"

"Where has she hurt you?"

I gulp. "My head..."

"...And?"

"Stomach."

He growls slightly. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Oh, talking about killing people," I say to him, glaring. "What's this about you being bum chums with Peter now?!"

"Stiles told you."

I glare at him. "Yeah, Stiles told me. What's all that about?! Are you forgetting that he killed your sister? Or that he has killed citizens of Beacon Hills? He nearly bit me, for crying out loud!"

"I know he killed my sister. But it was a mistake. It happens. And I stopped him from biting you."

"You know, all the werewolves I could have been stuck here with, and I'm stuck with you."

"June, you had a choice out of Scott or Peter."

"Scott would have been better company then you. All you're going to do is growl at me."

Cue growl.

"See, told you," I say.

"Next time she comes in, shut your mouth," He snaps at me.

"Why? I can confuse her."

"June, I'm serious."

I mimic his face and huff. "'June, I'm serious.' You're always serious. That's your problem."

"Well, it's better being serious then being a sarcastic, bitchy teenager who can get herself into trouble easily."

Did he just call me bitchy and sarcastic? He did, didn't he?

"Look," I glare at him, "Firstly, I'm not bitchy. Sarcastic, yes, but not bitchy. Secondly, Scott and Stiles get me into most of that trouble apart from that time when I came to you when Kate was there. But that was different. And thirdly, I like being me. It's better then being a frowny, broody werewolf like yourself."

"I have my reasons for being a frowny, broody werewolf."

"And I have my reasons for being sarcastic and annoying."

"I believe I used bitchy, not annoying."

"What did I just say? I'm not bitchy! Annoying suits perfectly."

"See, you're being bitchy as we speak."

"And you're frowning, as we speak."

The door opens and Kate reveals herself.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" She jokes.

"Yeah, actually, working hours are between eight and six, come back between them," I snap sarcastically. Oh, I'm on a roll today.

Derek glowers at me. "June. Mouth. Shut."

"Derek. Shut. The. Hell. Up," I say back.

"Perhaps we should start with Derek," She says. "Since he's got electricity "Or should we start with June? My knife may be up for a little carving."

"Leave him alone," I snap at the same time Derek growls, "Leave he alone."

Kate laughs out loud. "I don't know who to pick now. It would hurt both of you if I hurt one of you. So maybe I should start with June. She's not a werewolf, she can't heal fast. Watch, Derek, as I take away another person you care about."

She cuts another line in my stomach. I scream out in pain.

"BITCH!" I hiss at her.

"Leave her alone," Derek says, "Please."

Kate's head snaps up to look at Derek. "Did Derek Hale just say please?"

"Yes," Derek sighs. "Just leave her alone and torture me."

Kate hums in a thinking kind of way. "I don't think I will."

"Bitch, why I get out, and I will get out, I'm shooting your ass so full of rock salt you won't know what hit you," I snap at her.

"I'm gonna leave at let you simmer," Kate says, backing out of the room. "Cookies are on the table, June...oh, wait, you can't get them."

I laugh sarcastically. "You're not cool enough to say the word cookie, bitch!"

The door is slammed shut. That's nice, isn't it!

"Wanna talk?" I ask Derek after a few moments of silence.

Derek just shakes his head.

Suit yourself.

* * *

"All right, let's see..." Kate is flicking through Derek's wallet. Then his phone. "Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. God, I hate this detective crap."

"Are you going to torture us, or you gonna talk us to death?" I snap at her.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't wanna torture you," She says sweetly. Pfft, if I say that again, I'll barf. "I need to know who the second beta is. All you gotta do is talk." She gets up and walks towards Derek. "I can remember all the fun you and me had together." Oh, stop it, please! I'm jealous.

"What, like the time you burnt my family alive?" Derek asks.

"No," She says turning around, "I was thinking more about the hot crazy sex we had."

I'm. Gonna. Barf. Bucket. Now.

"Oh, sweeties, I really don't wanna torture you," She says. The door opens and BFG (Big Fat Giant) is standing, clicking his fists. "But he does."

Oh, shit.

* * *

Okay, so if I count all the bruises over my body, and double it, it might come close to the amount of pain I'm in. And there are so many bruises I've lost count. BFG went between Derek and I, but me being awesome, didn't give in and say anything. Derek, who could heal, didn't either.

I mean, at least he can heal. At least his pain goes away after two or three minutes. Mine doesn't shut off. Mine just keeps going, and going, and going... My body feels numb from the pain. I wish I'm like Tony Stark and can have a suit of iron and beat the shit out of this man beating the shit out of me. But no, Tony Stark is just a fictional character. I know, I cried too when Stiles told me he wasn't real.

BFG left, and soon after, Kate pops up. Great. Another conversation with the bitch. Oh, how I hate her. I hate all her family. Allison, I like. She doesn't know anything about this. Where as Kate does, and Chris probably does too. But then again, Chris wouldn't harm a human. He sticks to this stupid code they had. Yeah, since me and Derek are chained up together and have no sense of time, he tells me things. Like their code and what not.

But then Kate had to come. And she's probably going to talk us to death instead of hitting us like BFG. I think that's a cool nickname for him, since he is fat, who probably eats too many Macy D's?

"If you guys don't talk, I'm going to have to kill you," Kate says. I have one of those electricity things now too, as well. Woo, great! "So say hi to your sister for me, Derek." She starts to turn it on, but stops. "You did tell her about me, didn't you?" When Derek is silent, she chuckles. "The truth about the fire? Did you?" Derek is silent. Can't he say something to this bitch who killed his family?! Aw, Derek's face looks hurt. "Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie-" Is that her favourite pet name or summit? "-that's a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not your fault, though, you got tricked by a pretty face."

"Haha," I say sarcastically, "If you call your face pretty."

She glares at me, but carries on. "It happens." Something weird happens to her voice. Creepy, much? "Handsome young werewolf falls in love with a super hot-" *cough* not *cough* "-girl that comes from a family of werewolf hunters. Is it ironic? Is...it...ironic...that I'm using you again to catch a member of your pack?" Derek looks like he's about to cry. She's such a bitch it hurts. She walks back over to the table and pauses again when about to switch the knob on. "History repeating..." Tap. Tap. Tap. Stop. Your. Tapping. Woman. "It's not Jackson is it?" No! Don't figure it out! "No, no, no, Jackson got a little scratch on the back of the neck...but he's not in love with Allison."

Shit.

She looks like a light bulb has flickered on above her head. She's figured it out.

"Not like Scott."

Crap.

* * *

The bitch leaves! YAY! I nearly cry out in joy when she walks out of the room, but manage to contain myself for the sake of Derek. The guy still looks a little peeved, and looks really upset. Aw, now I wish I could hug him. He looks like he's in serious need of a hug.

"Derek..." I say but trail off, trying to think of the words to say to him. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, you found out why I'm the way I am," He snaps. "Because that bitch used me to get to my family, and set them on fire. I told her everything. And now my family are dead because of it."

"It's not your fault, really," I say.

"Thanks for trying to help, June."

We're silent for a moment before I start to hum the tune to Thunderbirds. I can feel Derek's glance at me, and I know he's trying to figure out why I'm just randomly starting to hum Thunderbirds. Well, I'm in pain, and I'm stuck. I think I deserve to hum Thunderbirds.

"June..."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Shut the hell up."

I hum it very quietly.

"JUNE!"

"NO! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ah, this is going to be a very long stay in Casa de Sewer.

Great.

* * *

**Hope you liked it;D I thought it would be fun if June got kidnapped too, but differently instead of being at the house and being kidnapped like Derek...Chapter twenty two soon;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reviewing;D You guys are so cool! Anyway, here's chapter 22. Enjoy;)**

* * *

**Chapter twenty two:**

I wanna close my eyes. Close them and never open them. But Derek's here, and he's so so pushy that he's growling at me when I close my eyes. Ugh, growling. Why would people wanna growl? It's horrible and rude. Not to mention down right scary. Well, unless you're Derek. If you're Derek - well, you just look hot doing it... Didn't I break up with this dude?! Why am I still thinking he's hot? What happens if he can read minds like Edward Cullen...? Oh my god, I'm so screwed.

So I do the thing everyone does when you think someone's reading your mind. Clap if you can hear me. Oh, wait, that's not going to work. His hands are chained up like mine and he can't exactly clap. Haha, that would be funny if I tried to make him, wouldn't it!

I'm in pain. My breathing is heavy and fast, and I'm running out of fresh air to breath. Derek's being so damn selfish, breathing in all the fresh air and leaving me with the dirty, rotten sewer air that's so yummy it makes me wanna throw up. Seriously, like get-me-a-bucket-because-I'm-gonna-puke-my-intestines-up sick.

Aw, thinking of sickness. That reminds me of when I was sick that once and Stiles and Scott came round to look after me. Well, they did up to a certain point before they got sick too and had to share my bed and bucket with me. Don't worry, though, it's not as gross as it sounds. My mom made sure to empty it every time one of us threw up. We just didn't have any other buckets because she was using those for...something.

You know what, right now, I could eat a Stiles. And I'm not kidding this time. I could seriously go up to Stiles at eat him all up right off the bone and leave none for Derek. To be honest, I'm surprised Peter and Scott haven't found us yet. It's not fair! I'm here, in pain, while Stiles, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Scott all get to go to the dance. I'm missing out on meeting Danny's new boyfriend for crying out loud!

Oh, Danny! How I miss my sanity. With all this werewolf business I'm surprised I haven't gone completely and totally insane. That's where Danny comes in. Since he has no clue that Derek or Miguel. Or Sour-wolf. Or Broody. Or - never mind. Anyway, back to the point, Danny doesn't know that Derek and Scott are werewolves, and he doesn't even know werewolves are real. So I hang out with Danny so I don't go completely and totally insane. I know, I watch Twilight and cry every time Stiles tells me it's just an actor who's playing him and he's just a fictional character.

I'm starting to see a pattern here. Stiles always tells me things that upset me. It's really hurtful - oh, okay, who am I kidding? I deserve it. I am so mean to Stiles. But he should know that I love him with all my heart as a brother. It would be so weird if I think of him as my lover...ew! Disgusting! Derek's my lover and nobody can change that! No one! Not even BFG!

I close my eyes. I can't keep it up. I can't keep my inner monologue going and keep my eyes open. It hurts to much. And yeah, I see you people shaking your heads and muttering, 'Pussy'. You try getting tortured by your lover's ex girlfriend who murdered his family. Really, it's not as fun as it sounds.

And the familiar growling starts...now.

"Derek, stop growling," I say to him. "It's bad for your wolf."

"Keep your eyes open then," Derek says.

"That's like asking a spider not to spin a web," I say. "I'm tired. I just wanna go to sleep. Can't you just let me go to sleep? I don't know how many days I've been in here, but I have not slept a wink. So let me go to sleep."

Derek sighs. "She could come back, you know."

"Oh, I know," I reply. "And I have a plan of annoying the hell out of her so she'll let me go. It's a good plan, isn't it? High five...oh, wait, you can't."

Cue another growl. "June, this is what got you here in the first place."

"I thought it was my good looks and my charming personality?! Derek, you lied to me!" I exclaim.

"Would you keep your voice down?"

"Would you, uh, I don't know, shut the hell up?"

Derek sighs again. "Aren't you supposed to be running out of energy or something?"

"I am out of energy," I say, nodding my head towards the patch the electricity enters my body. "That's why they put me on charge."

If Derek could face palm, he probably would have just now if he didn't have those wrist things holding him back. Oh, I hate these things. Why do I have to be human here? They could have easily found Stiles or Scott or someone to take my place!

It always happens to me! Okay, yeah, so maybe I didn't get bitten by the alpha werewolf who's trying to kill anyone and trying to get me to help, but I'm still deep in this shit, aren't I? Otherwise, Kate wouldn't have taken me if she didn't think I was useful...does that mean I'm not useful because she's torturing me? Oh my god, it does, doesn't it!

I want BFG back. Oh, he's got such a lovely personality Really, when he's screaming, 'I'M GONNA CUT YOU UP SO BADLY!' it signals to me that he's lovely and wouldn't harm a fly. Oh, if only I was a wasp or something. I could then sting him to death. That would be so cool. I can see it now, "Death by fly" with dun, dun, dunnnn music.

Just then, I jump because Derek's head snaps up so fast - and I do not mean the down below area...jeez, get your minds out the gutter - and looks around. Maybe he can hear the buzzing of a fly or a wasp. Lucky bitches. They get to fly around while I'm chained up, getting tortured. You know, casually.

"Are they coming back?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Scott's howling to me, to find out where we are. I'll howl back. Might wanna cover your ears."

"With what?!" To emphasize my point, I jiggle the chain the my arm is coming from, then think against it because I have bruises all up my arms. Ouch!

I think I have lost the ability to hear. Derek's howl was loud...and so, so, so, so, so, so awesome. I think I love him more for it. Wait, I can't love him, can I?! No! And I'm going to curse, just this once... FUCK IT! I'M GOING TO TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM...

SCOTT!

"SCOTT!" I yell. "Oh my god, buddy! You found us!"

He gets me down first and walks me out, so I'm sat on my lazz, chilling at the end of a tree trunk. Ah, here I can 'rest' my eyes. Ugh, what's taking them so long? You know what, screw them! I can sit here while they decide to hang out in the sewer.

I open my eyes and look around...oh, hey, there's Derek's house! Oh my god! I love his house. It's like a wonderland of ash, and charred wood. It would be brilliant for hide and seek since you don't actually have to hide all that well because there's no light. Aw, I have to try it some time!

"June, c'mon, get up," Scott says.

"Are you in pain, Scott?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No, you aren't," I answer. "Whereas I am. So shut your face and carry me because I'm in pain."

Derek is hanging on to Scott's shoulder while Scott carries me towards the Hale house. Derek stops - why the hell he does I don't know because a) it's dark and murdering pysco alpha is still running around trying to get a chunk out of my side and b) the bitch or BFG could come back and capture us all, and Peter would have to save us all. Yay! So, Derek, let's get going buddy.

"Hold on!" He calls. Scott keeps walking. I knew I taught him something! "Hold on!" Scott stops. Maybe not. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking around. "Because if you mean something doesn't feel right about your body that's because BFG punched us, and electrocuted us."

"I don't know," Derek says. "It just feels...feels like it was-"

"NO!" Scott and I exclaim together.

"Don't say too easy," I say quickly. "People say too easy and bad things happen."

"What? Do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy!" Scott exclaims at him. "So if something's going right for just two seconds, can we please not jinx it?"

"Fine," Derek huffs. "You're right."

"Thank you," Scott mutters as he looks at me. Yo, Scott.

Oh my god - is that an arrow?! And it just hit Derek in the shoulder. He falls but rises back up like the bad ass he is, but is then shot in leg. Is this guy just a magnet for bad luck? He stays down this time, as he looks up to me before back at the hunters. Allison and Kate.

"Cover your eyes!" Well, I did, Scott didn't actually have anything to cover his eyes with, so he drops me to the ground hard as he loses his sight. Well, this is fun.

Derek pulls out the bullets, grabs me and Scott up in pain, and drags up towards his house more before he collapses Really? Anyone else wanna throw me to the ground today after I have suffered hundreds of injuries?! And this is all Kate's fault. And I am defiantly not dying tonight. Kate Argent is the only one dying tonight. I've had enough of being thrown around by people.

Allison is looming over Scott with her bow and arrow pointed at him. Wow - trouble in paradise?! Wait, Allison knows about werewolves?! When the hell did this happen, huh? Gosh, a girl gets stuck down in a dark, dingy sewer for a few days and the whole world goes to hell.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott says.

"Stop lying," Allison demands. Do I know this chick standing before Scott?! "For once, stop lying."

"I was going to tell you truth at the formal." Well, this is the first I've heard of this - oh, wait, I was being tortured while Scott was having relationship problems. Oh, yeah. "I was going to tell you everything. Because everything I said, everything I did-"

"-was to protect me."

"Yes."

Allison glares at him. "I don't believe you."

"Thank god." Oh, I knew that voice! KATE'S VOICE! OMFG! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BITCH! YOU STOLE MY COOKIES, TORTURED ME, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT, WOMAN! "Now shoot him before I shoot myself."

Please do.

"You said we were just going to catch them," Allison says. Oh, Allison, poor you. You can't see how much of a bitch your aunt is.

"We did that," Kate says, "Now, we're going to kill them." Kate pulls out the gun she used to kidnap me with and shot Derek.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY BITCH?!

"See, not that hard," Kate says nonchalantly like she hadn't just shot someone. I'll shot you in a minute, bitch, just let me get my badassness back. "Oh, I know that look. That's the 'You're gonna have to do it yourself look'."

And do you know what she's doing now?! She's pointing the gun to my best friend's head. Yeah, you heard right. Kate Argent is holding a gun to Scott McCall's head in hope of killing him. She can't kill. She can't. She just can't. Don't!

"Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asks. Kate pushes her back.

"Would you put the gun down?!" I exclaim at her. "I've had it up to here with your shit."

Next thing I know, there's a bullet through my stomach.

OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All I feel is pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Focus on Scott, June. Focus on saving Scott.

But it hurts so badly I just wanna cry.

Oh, wait, I am crying.

"Mm, I do love those brown eyes," Kate says.

She just shot me, a human, in the stomach and that's all she has to say to Scott?! Really?!

Oh, my, god.

This hurts.

"KATE!" I look to see Chris Argent walking towards us. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," Kate replies, gun still at Scott's head.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," Chris says, "There were children in the house. One's who were human. Look at what you're doing now. You're holding a gun to a sixteen year old boy's head, having no proof he spilt human blood. You just shot a human girl in the stomach. We have a code..." And he says something in French I can't say or spell.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison translates for me. Well, that saves me having to Google Translate it.

I hear the click of Kate's gun. Then I see Chris raise his own gun.

"Put the gun down," Chris says, shooting just behind Kate, a innocent tree. DID I TELL YOU I'M IN PAIN?! "Before I put you down." Kate slowly puts the gun down, but glares at Chris while doing it.

I'm crying while this is going on in pain. There's a fricking bullet hole in my leg. Wait - why's the door of the Hale house opening on it's own? Oh my god!

Everyone suits up while I just lay on the floor with Derek not far away, healing.

Why can't I heal like that?

Because I'm in pain.

Then everyone's down, and Kate's the only one standing. Then she's being dragged into the Hale house by Peter Hale, nonetheless, and Allison goes in after. Then Scott. Daddy Argent comes round and tries to help me, but I'm losing focus.

"June, c'mon, you've gotta get up," He says.

"My stomach. Hurts," I hiss between my teeth.

"I'm sorry about Kate," He says quietly. "Now, c'mon, get up."

I shake my head. "I can't. Hurts to much."

"If only you could heal like a werewolf," He mutters.

"Yeah, but I'm not cool enough to be in the gang," I say. "Mr. Argent, this hurts. So, so, so bad."

"I know it does, June," He says, "But we're gonna get you out of here and to the hospital before you bleed out, okay?"

"I'm gonna bleed out?!" I shriek. "OH MY GOD!"

Allison comes running out, and hugs her dad hard, never letting go. I'll just sit with a leg injury by myself then, yeah? Okay, I'll take that as a yes.

"June, are you okay?" She asks finally.

"Yeah, peachy," I snap. "Just got shot by your aunt. You know, normal everyday thing for me..."

Allison looks down guilty. Haha, so you should be.

Then Scott is out the window, but Derek's not insight. Instead, Jackson's porsche shows up, and out climbs Jackson and Stiles, with those cocktail thing that Lydia learnt to make. Oh, that seems ages ago. Ages ago since we didn't know who the alpha was, and we were just getting chased by him. Back to what's happening.

Peter is now full wolf, and about to kill us when Stiles throws the cocktail flask at him. But he catches it. Oh, shit.

"Allison!" Scott yells. Allison is shooting an arrow at the flask and piercing it, making Peter set alight, but only a little.

Jackson throws his and Peter goes up into flames properly, stumbling off.

Why am I the only one that feels cold?

No, no, no, no, I can't die like this. I can't. I simply can't.

My mom. Derek. Scott. Stiles. Allison. Jackson and Lydia even...Danny...

I can't feel my body any more. The pain is becoming to overbearing.

I can hear Scott's voice somewhere, but I can't focus on anything.

Derek's face appears in front of mine moments later, looking concerned.

"June," He says.

"Der..." I say. "It...hurts...bad..."

"Don't close your eyes, okay? Stay with me," He demands.

"You're...not...in...in...this...pain..." I breath out heavily. "You...close...your...damn...eyes."

He chuckles sadly. "June, stay with me." He kisses my forehead. "I don't want you too leave me too. I need you."

He kisses my lips softly.

Things take a turn for the worst.

Stiles is running up.

"June!" He exclaims.

"I'm...f...fine," I manage to get out.

Okay. They believe you.

"Get the car and take her to the hospital," Derek orders. "GO!"

Jackson picks me up, puts me in his car, and starts to drive to the hospital. Stiles and Scott hop in as well.

"June, don't close your eyes," Stiles orders. "C'mon, stay awake with me, June."

I try. I'm holding on for them. C'mon, June, hold on for them.

We reach the hospital after what seems an hour. Jackson picks me and carries me in. There, people rush around. I'm losing focus.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger there. Don't worry, next chapter is short, but it has a twist...that's all I'm saying. Sadly (I know) it's the end chapter next chapter. But I don't know whether to do a sequel to this story. Tell me if you want me too;D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so, so, so much for liking my story and reading it. Love you guys for that;D Here's last chapter (I'M GONNA CRY;'( ) Carry on and hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty three:**

****I wake up to beeping. Please, somebody shut that beeping off. Wait a minute...that beeping's coming from that machine beside me! Oh my god, I'm in hospital!

Memories rush back to me. Kate Argent shooting me. Yeah, that was fun. We should do that again sometime...maybe not. I feel pressure on my hand, and I see Derek there, and Scott and Stiles are next to me the other side. My mom is standing at the foot of my bed with her eyes on Derek.

"JUNE!" Everyone exclaims. Even Sheriff Stilinski is here.

"June! Don't ever do that to me again, ever!" Mom cries in my ear while hugging me.

Stiles and Scott hug me also, tightly. Scott speaks though. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, Scott," I croak.

Papa Stilinski and I hug it out also. Then Derek is there, staring at me, looking concerned and worried. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "Thank god you're alive" in my earhole. That's nice, isn't it! I don't care, to be quite honest, I have survived a bullet to the stomach!

* * *

Once everyone left, since visiting hours were over like an hour ago, and my mom went home for the night. I made her, obviously. Derek comes into my room when the nurse leaves. The light is off in my room, but I can see his alpha red eyes glowing in the dark. Yeah, they explained to me what happened when Mom and Papa Stilinski went to talk outside in the hall.

"Derek?!" I ask him. I look out the window to see it's a full moon; it's bright light filling in through my blinds in my room.

All I get is a growl in return. He comes closer, and closer, until I can smell his musky scent. Is it possible to have an orgasm just by smelling someone?! Because I think I had a tiny one just now. He pulls back the blankets, and pulls up my hospital gown until my side is showing to him. The opposite side, obviously, to my bullet wound.

"Derek?" I ask him quietly.

His blood red eyes look into mine before he bites into my side. I howl in pain, and try to push him off me, but he won't budge. When he's finished, he steps back, howls, before running out. O...kkk...aaaa..yyy...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He just bit me. Derek Hale just bit me. He bit me. I'm a werewolf. NO!

Being human is great fun! I wanna be human!

I pull on my clothes, dispite the pull on my wound, and run out before anyone sees me. I run towards Stiles' house, and run through his front door, since the Sheriff isn't there, and rush up to his room. There, I rush in breathless and freak him out.

"June!" He exclaims. "You're supposed to be in hospital!"

"I know! I know!" I say, tearing up...

"What's wrong?"

"Derek...alpha...eyes...red...bite..."

"What's wrong, June?"

"It's a full moon tonight. Derek came to my room. His eyes were red. And he bit me on my side."

"That means you're a-"

I cut him off. "-werewolf. Yeah." I hug him. "I don't wanna be a werewolf, Stiles. This is all his fault. Help me. Please."

"I'm gonna help you get through this, June."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Great. I'm a werewolf now. THAT JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!

* * *

**Thank you for reading;D Hope you enjoyed it, because I sure liked writing. Tell me if I should have a sequel and I'll slowly start working on it;D **

**Thank you so much for your reviews and comments. They've been great.**

**Splash1998;D**


End file.
